Mannequin
by wadapoku
Summary: Sakura is lost and depressed after being broken by her family and her first love. Her world turns when she gets hired as a model by fabulous designer Tsunade, and meets a red-headed guy who stained red tea all over her beautiful white dress.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura in this story, especially in the early chapters is pretty much depressed and whiny, but I assure you that she will mature once she finds a new path in her life.

lol so here goes~!

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_"Love is the feeling we have for those we care deeply about and hold in high regard. It can be light as the hug we give a friend or heavy as the sacrifices we make for our children. It can be romantic, platonic, familial, fleeting, everlasting, conditional, unconditional, imbued with sorrow, stoked by sex, sullied by abuse, amplified by kindness, twisted by betrayal, deepened by time, darkened by difficulty, leavened by generosity, nourished by humor and "loaded with promises and commitments" that we may or may not want or keep."_

"All of these songs aren't really helping," I said after skimming through the boring, outdated music in my iPod and just decided to just turn it off. It was one of those days again. It hits me like a flu, a fever, a disorder that comes then goes, worse than a period, worse than a broken bone. It shuts me down and makes me lose all hope. It eats me up and crushes me and I lay hopeless, defeated. I've tried eating, but it just made me feel worse, I already think I'm so out of shape.

I've tried calling Ino, but she was busy, getting her nails done and so on, it's amazing how she gets the time to do that when both her and her husband are working so much. I wonder if her child is okay… Well, seems like they are, I mean who gets to go to college, work, party and shop all at the same time while raising a baby and not looking any older at all. My best friend has always been so… blessed. I'm happy for her but I also cant help to feel so jealous of her. How her life turned out to be, no matter how many screw ups she wound up in, she still has more friends, more money, more clothes, more attention and pretty much, always had everything that I've wanted.

I wonder when I could actually get up from this bed.

I have been this way for days, its been so hard, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, my skin has been paler than it has ever been, my throat is hurting and my eyes and cheekbones grown deep. I look around and all that I see is my room, all messed up in ways I never could have possibly imagined. Writings, holes, scratches, spills on the carpet, clothes scattered everywhere, I cant even find my pillows…

It's two in the afternoon, nobody's home, nothing new… Mom's probably gone with that guy again. Oh how I miss Dad. If he was here, I'd probably be eating some meat for breakfast. Fridge is empty. I guess I'm just gonna go and get some takeout. I slipped into my black hoodie, plaid miniskirt and boots and walked out the door.

"Same thing," I said as I dumped money on the counter. Ayame gave me a smile and said "Okay, Sakura" before turning to her dad Teuchi, the cook.

The part I hate most about going out is conversation. I don't want to sound rude but if I had a choice I'd rather just be left alone instead of doing these formalities. I sighed impatiently while waiting for the food to be ready.

"So, where's Sasuke? Not here?" Ayame inquired, ever so cheerful.

"No, he's not," I muttered with a fake chuckle.

"Where is he?"

_Do you really need to know? _"He's home. Eh, I don't know where he is actually"

As if saved by the bell, my order was up and she gave it to me in a bag.

"Don't forget chopsticks."

"Oh, yes thank you for reminding me!," Ayame said as she dumped them in the bag.

_Finally_, I said as I walked away from the store, taking as much time walking back home.

I dumped the food on the living room coffee table, grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the couch. Great, I don't feel like eating anymore. Thanks to Ayame, who reminded me of him.

_Sasuke._

It's been days since we last talked. I can never find the words to say how devastating it was hearing everything that he said, when all I did from the start was cling to his every word and to his every being. In the end, he just got rid of me, with a side of accusation and disappointment.

_"To tell you the truth, I am so tired of you Sakura,_

_you never really tried for me at all,_

_I don't really care what you do anymore,_

_I'm tired of feeling so crappy being with you."_

How foolish of me. Believing him.

_Everything he told me, did for me, was all a lie. _

I feel so stupid for buying his shit, thinking that he would stay this time around. When I thought everything was looking up, but I guess I'm just a big fool. I don't even know why I keep on checking my phone. Stupid me…

_But anyways, I don't really want to think about him right now. _

And as if in perfect timing, my cell phone rang. The screen displayed "Hinata". I wonder what she's calling me for, shouldn't she be at school?

"Hello?"

"Sakura, I'm at Luster ri-right now w-with the ga-gang. We… skipped school, and Ten-ten wanted m-me to ask you if you want to come," she said with loud noises in the background.

"Ah, I'll see if I can go," I said, not sure if I want to socially interact right now.

"-Sakura-chan! Better stop spending time in your little vampire coffin! God damnit! I'm barely in town you better show up!" someone yelled through the receiver, it sounded like it was...

"Temari? You're here?," I yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah biotch, Semester break for meez! My whole family from Suna is here for a vacation, they want to check out some houses and shit! We might move here! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah! that's great!" It really was great, Temari could distract me somehow, shes such an upbeat friend, might help a lot.

"So forehead you better be here! In 10 minutes!"

"Alright," I sighed in defeat.

I changed into a black corset dress and red heels, wore a black headband, took my messenger purse and locked our front door. It didn't take long to haul a taxi since I lived in a busy part of town.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I begged_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_

Every second that passed inside the taxi cab was hell. The driver wouldn't stop singing along to the depressing song playing on the radio. I forgot to bring my iPod since I tossed it on the bed this morning.

_Well, its not like playing that stupid thing will help me anyways either._

The car pulled up to the front of the mall. I gave him exact fare, no tip, shook my head and slammed the door shut. I rushed to the elevators and pushed "3". The bell ding-ed and I walked towards the arcade Luster. I hope this day wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep Beep BEEP BEEP BEEP<strong>_

The alarm clock has never sounded so annoying. My hangover is worse than any other I've had. I don't even know how I ended up back in my penthouse.

I looked over to my end table and there was a note:

"_You're welcome, Tsunade-sama!"_

I didn't even need to see the name below. I know who exactly the handwriting belonged to. I picked up my phone and started typing.

"Thanks, again, for the millionth time, Shizune."

Time to get up, or I will be pulverized by Sarutobi once again. _That bastard. _Couldn't he understand that ideas don't just pop out of my head! I can't believe he gave me a deadline! And it ends in… two months.

_HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO COME UP WITH A NEW LINE IN TWO MONTHS?_

My headache was hammering. I turned my iPod on and put my Pandora on the Tchaikovsky station. Swan Lake went on. Oh, how it soothed my mind. I entered the bathroom to take a warm shower.

It's a new day, time to get my game on. Maybe if I go out, I will find some inspiration, and some new shoes.

The latter excited me more than anything else. I turned the faucet knob and got dressed.

"What a horrible location for a Starbucks," I said as I was having my daily doze of coffee. The crew member recommended this new blend called the "Blonde Roast". It was rather bland for a normal day but today I think it is just fine because I don't want it to have war with the sake, soju and soda inside my stomach. I took a seat outside their store as I looked around. This Starbucks branch was in front of a noisy arcade called "Luster", I believe; with lots of kids running around and such. Looked rather distressing.

* * *

><p>As soon as Temari laid eyes on me, she started sprinting to where I was and glomped me. <em>Oh, God. she got heavy<em>. Ten-ten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Lee were the people who I recognized so far. They were all wearing their school uniforms. _I wonder why they all cut class today?_

"So, why did you guys leave school? That's not very nice," I muttered to everyone. They were all surrounding me now.

"Well, its senior ditch day! You are not cool if you are at school today," Tenten cheerfully said while shoving some pink cotton candy to my face.

"Oh, I see, then I guess you guys wont get in trouble then," I stated as I pushed the cotton candy away.

Everybody else gave their greetings, some said hi and Lee, of course had that weird look on his face and gave me a thumbs up and a wink. Everyone stared when Hinata hyperventilated and turned tomato red.

"G-guys! Uh umm, look, err...," Hinata whispered ever so shyly, pointing her thumb behind her.

And right there, my world almost stopped, like a trance, like a dream, like a hallucination, no- a movie. When everything turns into slow motion and he comes, walking like, he is walking on air, on clouds, on water. There he was...

Sasuke.

He walked past me. Didn't even look, didn't even flinch, or blink. No nothing...

I looked down and went into my own little petrifaction. Someone gripped my shoulder which woke me up a little.. It was Naruto. He was walking behind Sasuke, along with Gaara and Shikamaru. They all headed inside to where the Guitar Freaks game was. There wasn't anything else that Sasuke would play but that anyways.

Tenten shook me, and I noticed that everybody else was staring at me. I felt so embarrassed so I looked down and then there was an awkward silence.

"Guys! Come on! I'm barely here! Let's take a picture outside!," Temari said to lighten up the mood as she raised her camera. She dragged me and Hinata to the front of the arcade and waved her hand back and forth to gather round everybody. I was the odd one out, the only one wearing a black strappy dress with red heels while everybody else were in their uniforms.

-Flash!-

"What the hell, guys? You look like the clouds have fallen down on you, whats wrong? Give me smiles! Poses!" Temari shouted after seeing the preview on her camera screen. She asked a random guy to take the camera so that she could be in the picture as well. She twirled and put her hand on her waist looked back to the camera and smiled. Seeing her gesture, we all tried to do a creative pose ourselves. Hinata, for example did a peace pose, Tenten did a nyan pose, leaving me with nothing. I just stood there, and so I just decided to pose like a supermodel. Hah, after a couple of shots I just had fun with it and went with the flow.

* * *

><p><em>New Ideas... Thinkthinkthink...<em>

_It's relatively hard to come up with a new idea of fashion, I think I'm losing my touch. Am I getting too old for this? Should I just give up my dream and retire?_

I stared at the blank screen of my Macbook Air.

I looked around the area of the Starbucks I was in. Looked at the beautiful lights.

_Ah, colorful, innovative, symmetrical..._

_Too overrated._

Looked at the people.

_They all look so... alike- bright, cheerful, traditional. Jeez, does anyone here have a darker side to fashion that I can connect with?_

_And what are these delinquent teenagers doing here? They are supposed to be at school aren't they?_

_Ah, what is wrong with the generation today... Giving up knowledge in exchange for posing .. for... the –_

I stood up. Gathered my things and impulsively approached her. My heels clicked as everyone she was with stepped aside and out of my way. I crossed my arms in front of her and said:

"I am the famous designer Lady Tsunade, one of the Prestigious Konoha Troika. Would you do me the honor of being my mannequin?"

The pink haired girl looked at me in disbelief with her mouth slightly open. I tapped my foot as I waited for her reply. "Well?"

* * *

><p><em>"I am the famous designer Lady Tsunade, one of the Prestigious Konoha Troika. Would you do me the honor of being my mannequin?"<em>

Her words echoed in my head. I didn't think it was real at all. Did she say "mannequin"? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I think I've heard her name somewhere, she must be really popular in the rich folk's world. But I wondered, w_hy me?_

"Well?"She was getting impatient now.

_I shouldn't let her wait for me like that. I should be given time to think though, shouldn't I?_

_This is unfair! But what is there to think about? Who knows, maybe this would even be a good idea to distract myself, and since she said she was a designer and hiring me I might get good money. That would be nice... right?_

_And also I don't go to school..._

God, I talk to myself too much.

I took a step forward and gave her a smile. I nodded hesitantly and said yes.

She immediately grabbed her purse and pulled out what looked like a business card. She wrote something down and handed it to me.

"Here, this is my card. I also wrote my address and floor number. I expect you to be punctual. Our first meeting will be on Monday, two days from now, at twelve o clock sharp. Call me beforehand if anything came up. Understood?" Her voice was authoritative. _Looks like she will keep me on check_.

I nodded again and she walked away ever so gracefully, coffee in hand, the clicking of her high heels gradually faded.

I was still in shock. I didn't know what I just got myself into. It looks pretty serious to me. I never really take leaps of faith like this.

_What if I mess up? Being the failure and quitter that I am? What should I do? Should I believe in myself?_

_What if I just make a fool out of myself? That would be disappointing..._

_But there's nothing left in me to upset. _

I saw Hinata slowly approaching. "Sakura," She said as she poked my hand, waking me up a bit from my self-conversation.

"Yes?"

"Sakura, that lady, um, she was the designer for, my p-parents um, wedding, she is really famous..." She said, trying not to sound too boastful, when she wasn't even a bit to begin with.

"Oh, she is? Then I'm screwed", I said while covering my face with both hands. "I don't think I can do this."

Tenten shook me by the shoulders, "Come on Sakura! You have... unique style! And your hair stands out too! I have a good feeling about this! Don't worry about it! You'll be fine!," She yelled with a huge grin.

_Oh great, should I feel better with that?_ I shook my head. Self- esteem levels were decreasing...

I looked around and noticed that Sasuke was standing by a wall... _looking at me?_ I threw him a glance and then tried to walk away from his sight.

_I wonder what you're thinking, Sasuke-kun._

A tear almost fell from my eye, but I tried to stop it from falling. I want to talk to him and just pour my heart out, I wanted to tell him that despite everything that happened I'll always be here, I will stay to break into his walls, I will be blind to every bad thing that he has done, and that he is the only reason that I wake up and hope for even when there is nothing left in me... He is the only one who can crush my heart to bits but at the same time he is the only one who can put them back together again perfectly.

_I can't stay here._

Maybe I should just go home and give Ino a call.

I excused myself and bid my goodbyes to the gang and took a cab home. Thank God this one didn't have the radio on. I dialed Ino's number hoping she would pick up. After a few tries she finally did. I didn't know exactly why I called her. I just needed some mature advice I guess. So I started narrating about the Tsunade thing while looking at her card in my hand.

"Oh, wow, that's great I think, at least you wouldn't be bored at home all day and you'd also get some money since your mom doesn't really give you shit," She said. I mumbled a "uh huh" in agreement.

"I mean, you might even get famous! Just don't be a porn model now, that's not really good for my image as your best friend!" Ino chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't even think I'll be qualified for that. I will not go that far either," I responded. We both laughed.

"So, you think I should do it?," I asked again for reassurance.

"Why yes, Sakura, its not too hard, trust me, I have done that too remember?"

_Oh yeah how can I forget, I am after all talking to miss perfect popular party girl cheerleader Ino. What hasn't she done?_

"Yeah... I remember," I sighed.

"Well what else do you need to know? I mean all you have to do is stand or sit there while a bunch of people make you pretty then do some crazy poses and look cute for the camera and voila! You get some money. Just don't eat so much, I know you have been and missing the gym lately too. What's up with you?," she asked, with a slight bit of concern.

"Well, I just been..." I said louder than a whisper.

"You guys not together anymore for sure this time?"

I took a short moment to gather myself and replied.

"Yeah, I don't know, I just can't let go though, I want to prove to him that I'm always going to be here for him, and that he has someone to go after everything. I know he's having a hard time dealing with his family and I think I'm the only one who can understand. His family doesn't even like me and I'm not even allowed in his home. But it's okay as long as he sticks with me. He told me that they don't matter as long as I'm here. So I will believe in him and I think he's just having some personal troubles," I thought aloud.

"If he doesn't have the balls to stand up to his family or at least talk to them for you then I don't think he's worth it, Sakura. You don't want to be wasting your time. You should try to find out what you really want. Nothing's perfect, but if you cant trust him and he keeps you hanging it also hurts me to see you suffer. Try to find out what you want to do... Just gotta hang in there, okay?"

_It wasn't meant to be?_

"I guess. Thanks, Ino," I said with a smile.

"I guess our little competition over Sasuke was all in vain. He wasn't worth it after all. Haha! Just kidding!," Ino said a wee bit bitterly.

"Well, gotta go Sakura, my baby is crying, congrats on your new job," She groaned.

"Okay bye-bye," I frowned and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later...<strong>

I woke up at 9 am, which was just the right time for me to be able to get ready and pick something fashionable to wear. I still don't know what got into Tsunade's head for asking me- a size 0-1, five foot one girl weighing a hundred and five pounds to be a model. I am so out of shape and I eat nothing but take-out from Ichiraku across the street. There was so many doubts in my mind.

_You can't start your day like this! _I hit myself in the head.

I put on some light make up and slipped into my mom's four inch black suede pumps, wore a white lacy body contouring dress with a camel-colored waist belt. I got this dress from the clearance section of this really expensive boutique and never wore it, thinking I would break it but I guess today would be the perfect day for me to use it. I grabbed a matching camel colored purse and aviator sunglasses and locked my apartment door.

It was still quite early so I decided to make a stop for a morning tea to wake me up. I had enough money for just the taxi fare and that. _Damn, I'm running low on funds._

I bought a raspberry Tazo Tea and walked back into the cab. I took a sip and felt very refreshed and happy that my day has started so great. A few moments later, I noticed that the meter was getting higher and the cab wasn't even moving. We were stuck in traffic. _Great, did I just jinx it? _I facepalmed.

"I'll get off right here," I said, not wanting to pay any higher than what I already owed. I stepped out of the car and started walking down the street, looking at the signs. The street was crowded with people rushing to work and school, vendors, beggars and there was traffic everywhere. My heels were getting more difficult to walk in by the minute. I didn't know where Tsunade's building was, so I kept walking, Tazo tea in my hand.

"The card says... Number Eighteen Sky Loft Penthouse, Mori Street, I am by Park Court Drive and Mori so I guess all I have to do is...-oh excuse me sir, I'm sorry," I said, noticing that I've bumped into somebody while crossing the street. The person didn't say anything so I looked up to repeat myself.

I noticed that the man wasn't happy at all. He was standing there, in the middle of the street, shaking his head in disbelief. I have spilled my Tazo tea all over his shirt, and on my dress. My white dress. The dress that I've only worn especially for today! And now it's ruined!

"Hey! You!" I pointed my finger to his face. His eyebrow twitched slightly. I think he was trying to play it cool, but I was not really pleased about what had happened. I inspected him behind my sunglasses. He had auburn hair, long eyelashes, nice porcelain skin and his lazy, hazel-colored eyes were gorgeous. He was inches taller than me and looked like he was a little older than I am. He had a gig bag around his torso, from the way he was dressed he looked like a laid back type of guy, but he really seemed pissed right now. And so was I.

"You! What's your problem? I have an important appointment today! Look at me now! Are you just going to stare? You.. dickless bastard!" _Dickless? What ?How'd I come up with that? _My legs were shaking in anger, I was stomping my feet like a child.

"You weren't looking at where you were going, little girl. You're not the only one who got his clothes ruined," he said calmly as he took something out of his gig bag. It looked like a black bandana. "Here, take this," he said as he handed it to me, his voice sounded velvety and sweet.

I shook my head. "What do you expect me to do with that little girly scarf you have! What kind of guy carries a little hanky around, jeez, you're gay aren't you! No thank you! Ruining my day is enough thank you very much!," I yelled.

"Look here, little girl, don't be acting that way," he said with an amused look on his face. "You were the one who wasn't looking at where you were going and now you ruined my shirt and you blame it on me, I think that is quite unfair," he said oh so smoothly. His choice of words was very old fashioned.

"Look here! Old man!," I hollered while pressing my index finger on his chest, "If you know everything then why didn't you avoid me huh? You so tall and mighty! Couldn't you see that I was looking for an address and obviously I am having a hard time! Its my first meeting to get this new job and look at my first impression!"

He didn't seem interested at all but he took the card from my hand. "Your place is right across the street. Now if you excuse me, I don't to be here blocking traffic any longer."

He handed me back the card along with the bandana and walked away, just like that. I was a little shocked until a car honked at me. I saw myself standing in the middle of the road, with five or so cars impatiently waiting for me to cross the street. I gave the road ragers a goofy grin while waving and rushed to the path walk.

I looked at the bandana he gave me, then back to the other side of the road but the mysterious guy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to start adding photo URLs on my profile for complicated, hard to picture kind of things.

- there will be more details, like maybe an example or description. If you guys want to take a look at them to visualize the story better, I think it would help. I will use the URLS mainly for cars. I am big on cars. I am a _big_fan of sexy sports cars. I might use them for other things too. I wish that could help.

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_I looked at the bandana he gave me, then back to the other side of the road but the mysterious guy was gone._

The bandana didn't really help much in hiding the bloody red stains all over my white dress, though it did help with getting me dry. I now looked more like I was going to a Halloween party instead of a walk-in. I was standing right in front of the place so I just decided to go for it. The receptionist gave me a funny gaze while scrutinizing me from head to toe.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Lady Tsunade, I believe she lives at penthouse number 18?," I said nervously.

The receptionist smiled and picked up the phone on her desk, asked for my name and told me that I can go and head to the elevators.

The elevator dinged and the sliding doors revealed two more doors. I approached on the right which had the metal numbers "1" and "8" mounted on the wall on the side. I knocked before entering. It was 12:01; I was a minute late. I looked around her penthouse. Floor-to-ceiling windows unveiled a great city view with abundant sunlight. The furniture looked like it was chosen carefully and the place was very spacious. The color theme was black and red, utterly dark but classy and stylish. Her kitchen had a huge bar; wine glasses, martini glasses, shot glasses and bottles of the most expensive looking liquor adorned the place. Situated in front of the fireplace was a beautiful black sectional. Her coffee table was made of glass and in the middle of it all was a beautiful crystal chandelier. Above the fireplace was a fifty-five inch flat screen TV. There were shelves for her entertainment system and books and beautiful paintings and sculptures, from abstract to portraits furnished the whole penthouse.

"You're late," she appeared in front of me with a dead serious look.

_Is she really going to scold me for being a minute late? _"Yeah, I know I'm sorry. Something came up." I just shook my head.

"It's alright, I'm glad you decided to come after all. Let's get working," She said as she waved her hand sideways "Come over here," and I walked towards her. She led me to a room that was filled with fabric, sewing machines and designer mannequins of all shapes and sizes. In the middle was a rectangular desk. Papers were scattered around the place. She pulled a platform and instructed me to step on it. I nodded and conformed.

"One of the things you have to avoid is being clumsy. A clumsy model is a tragedy," She said as she held my arms out sideways to get my measurements. Obviously, she noticed my dress.

"I'm sorry, I didn't trip or anything. I bumped into a guy on the way here," I muttered.

"It's the same thing," Tsunade said viciously. I sighed in defeat.

The rest of the day with Tsunade went on smoothly. She pretty much just took some pictures and measurements of me, told me some good tips and what look she was going for this time. She also instructed me on how to pose, walk and be graceful on the runway. She showed me her portfolio and photos of her past shows. Her commercial designs were classy but affordable. The details were very intricate and meticulously created but she also kept in mind the sturdiness of the quality of the material. Over all she was an amazing designer.

She and I set a permanent schedule for working together which were Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, 2'o clock sharp.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Sarutobi, I am working on it!," I groaned. Just right after a hangover I am having another headache.<p>

"_You've been telling me that same thing for the past two months! You might want to give me some more details, Tsunade or you will be the cause of my company's end," _He yelled through the receiver. I sighed.

"I am doing a whole, new look, much different than my other ones. This time it will be... a Gothic theme, kind of like innocent angels gone bad. Tsunade's Fallen Angels."

"_This better be good Tsunade, if you turn too divergent, you can't expect only good feedback, our clients might not like it!," _He said, his words were filled with doubt.

"I know, trust me, good or bad, this show will get the most attention your company ever had," I said as I hung up.

My phone rung once again. _Wow, what else do you want, Sarutobi?_

I picked up my slider phone, accepted the call and yelled, "What now?"

"_Whoa, there, I was just going to greet ya good mornin'!," _It wasn't Sarutobi at the end of the line, It was-

"-Jiraiya? How have you been? What's up?," I was excited and didn't know where to start, I haven't seen him in months since he left for Amegakure.

"_Well, I'm finally back from my data collecting trip, so I thought I should take a break before getting started with my book, I'm in town! Mind if I came over?"_

"No! Not at all," I replied and just like that, the line went dead.

After a few seconds my doorbell rang, _I wonder who that is now?_

I opened the door and there he was standing right in front of me, Jiraiya. He had a huge smile on his face while handing me a bundle of red and orange roses, lilies and oak leaves. I took the bouquet and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, you have a lot to tell me!," I said cheerfully.

"I do. I certainly do..." he whispered, bitter-sweetly.

* * *

><p>I got home from Tsunade's around dawn. I was so tired and my whole attire was a mess. I took my shoes off and headed to the bathroom when I heard the door open. <em>Great. <em>My mom's home. As soon as she stepped inside she yelled my name.

"Sakura!, did you get the mail? It's Monday today!," she roared like an angry elephant.

"No," I sighed, "let me fetch it right now."

"What the hell happened to your dress?," she asked when I walked her way. I shrugged.

"Nothing, just had an accident."

"Well you wont be able to get that stain off anymore, I feel sorry for you," she chuckled and walked towards her room.

Every minute with my mom felt so bitter. I didn't want her home. Her obnoxious attitude has been getting worse and I'm the one who suffers from it. I'm pretty sure she is home just because she needed to be. Right now I don't know the reason but I'm sure her loud mouth will let me find out soon. I slipped my heels back on and stepped outside of the house to go to the mailbox. It was in our front patio next to our door. I opened the box and grabbed the bunch of unexciting envelopes then brought them all in. My mom came out of her room and opened all the letters and sat on one of the four dining chairs.

"And I thought my money would come in early," she groaned with disappointment in her voice. "Cook some dinner would ya? I also want cookies," the smell of the cigarette she was smoking permeated the place. "Oh also, sweep the papers on the floor," she said pointing to the mess that she just made from ripping the envelopes and with her cigarette.

I was about to explode. _She treats me like a maid, but worse a maid without pay_. _She doesn't even send me to school and barely give me any allowance, I have to find coins and money that she left around the house to get by._ I tried to calm down to avoid any fights and just proceeded to the kitchen. I started with washing the rice and setting the rice cooker. My mom brought some lettuce, chicken breasts and seasoning. I took the knife and started slicing the breasts to be seasoned with garlic, pepper and salt. Then I started chopping the lettuce.

"Sakura!"

My mom's call distracted me. I moved my index finger slightly and was surprised to see blood drip on the floor. I looked at my finger and realized I had cut myself with the knife. "Ow," I gasped, letting the water run on it, it stung.

_This sucks because I still have make cookies._

_I guess I will just have to tough it out._

I continued on with the cooking, trying not to use my injured hand. It took me quite a while to get the hang of it and a long time to make the cookies without having my blood and tears drip on the food. Salty, iron-flavored cookies doesn't really sound appetizing.

"Sakura!," my mom's yell was louder now. I forgot that she had called me. I rushed to her room to see what she wanted.

"What is it?," I was trying to keep my composure.

"Why didn't you do the laundry? It's been in here for weeks? God! You don't even do anything and I work my ass of trying to pay for our bills, all that you have to do is laundry and you cant even do that for me? How irresponsible!," She yapped while angrily tossing around articles of clothing that I will have to clean up for her later.

"I just forgot. I never go inside your room because last time you yelled at me for invading your privacy."

I sighed. I didn't even know why I said that. It's despairing to reason with her. Useless.

"Didn't you think that I needed clothes to wear for work? What do you expect me to do now? Go in my pajamas?"

That's it. I couldn't stand her yapping anymore so I walked out of her bedroom.

"Sakura! Don't you dare walk away from me! You disrespectful little prick! Come back here I am talking to you right now!," She bellowed.

"The cookies will burn if I don't take them out of the oven," I simply said. She mumbled inaudibly and tapped her foot as I walked away.

_Well, that shut her up._

I approached the kitchen and took the cookies out then set the dinner table for one. I quietly made my way to the living room, grabbed a jacket and walked out the front door. I didn't want to stay in that house for a while.

I started walking as fast as I could from the door because I knew that my mom would try to find me and maybe even hit me for leaving and being "disrespectful". I didn't want any crap from her right now.

"What an eventful day." I sighed while locking the gate.

"Were you mugged?," someone from behind me said.

"No, I wasn't actually," I answered sarcastically as I turned around to see who I was talking to.

My face paled, my heart skipped a beat and my fingers trembled causing me to drop my keys.

"Then you must be into some weird-ass fashion," he said with a smirk, getting closer, his face was inches away.

"I guess.. you can say that, Sasuke," I gave him a fake smile while stepping away from my house, and him, then he took my hand. I gave him a puzzled look. His hand was so cold.

"Let's talk." It wasn't a question; it seems like I didn't have any other choice but to go with him. I don't think I am mentally prepared for this at all, my heart was skipping two hundred beats and I felt huge butterflies-no, huge moths, in my stomach. My face was red hot despite the cold, evening breeze and I was so embarrassed that he had to see me like this, like a shipwreck.

He slowly dragged me to the sidewalk and unlocked his car. Apparently a new one, it was a shiny, black, double-door, chrome rimmed Maserati. He opened the passenger side for me and I got in.

He started the car's engine and began to drive. No words were said. The smell of his cologne was so distracting. All that I could hear was his engine smoothly running and the low volume of the radio. I thought that I was going to lose it if I didn't distract myself, so I tried to make out some of the words from the song that was playing.

_All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now_

_You know, I still can't believe we both did some things_

_I don't even wanna think about_

_Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,_

_I don't want anybody else to feel this way"_

_No, no, no_

I shook my head and changed my mind about the music. The AC made me feel so cold that I shivered. I looked out of the window and just tried to tough everything out. However, he still noticed somehow and turned the radio off and switched the air to heat.

He pulled up into the huge garage of his house. I just stared into space despite so many things that I wanted to ask and say.

There I was, sitting quietly and pondering, observing his features, his beautiful face, his porcelain skin, his jet black hair. His eyes were like a puzzle that I can never solve, concealing something, but what?

_He knew that my mom was home, I was in trouble, and that I wanted to get away. He was listening?_

He was outside of my house. How long was he out there? And why? I didn't know where and how to start. So instead I just asked why we were there.

"Because you wanted to escape, and there is nowhere else that I could take you but here or a bar," he simply said while staring up towards the sky. His eyes shifted to look me in the eye.

He ran his hand through his hair and frowned a bit. "Sakura, do you want to come inside?," he said after what seemed the longest awkward silence ever. His dark and melodious voice never failed to give me chills down my back.

"Sure," I said uncertainly. My heart was pounding and it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. All of the emotions that I have been trying to forget are recklessly floating onto the surface. I cant help but feel how I felt in the past when we were still together and I foolishly can not get enough. Although I already think I know where I stand with him, I cant let go. It was just too hard to control.

"Nobody is home," he said while opening the front door. The Uchiha mansion was cold and gloomy. We walked along the spacious halls quietly. His room looked the same as how I last saw it. It was such a painful and nostalgic feeling. There was just so many memories that was made in this room. And regardless of what, there was just so much that I shared with him that I am trying so hard to forget, but here I am, back at the beginning, weak in my knees, breaking.

I clutched onto my throbbing chest which felt heavier by the minute. My breath was shortening, my lungs were begging for air but it wont take in any. I tried again and again while more and more tears fell down my face.

He was kneeling in front of me, watching. I looked up to him and tried to force myself to stop but trying to stop just made my cry louder. _I'm so pathetic._

He sat beside me, took my hand and wrapped a bandage around my bleeding finger. "You should disinfect this later in the bathroom, for now just keep it wrapped so that you aren't dripping." I wonder why his voice sounds so comforting though he doesn't even try. "Come," he said touching the side of my face. His hands were refreshing against my beat skin. He smiled that crooked smile that never got old. He picked me up and laid me on his bed but I resisted and sat in a fetal position instead. I didn't want to be intoxicated from the sweet scent of his sheets. I might just want to stay for ever, and I am pretty sure that I can't.

"W-why are you doing this to me... Sasuke-kun, don't leave me..." There was a lot of strain and pain in my voice as I said this while trying to stop trembling. I found myself saying nonsense, hated myself for sounding so stupid, but I needed an outlet and he was there.

Still, no words were said on his side. He was just sitting and watching me weep like a helpless baby. He moved closer to me and I did the same. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

This moment was too good to be true, I was afraid to have my hopes let down because of my false assumptions, but I don't think I could care anymore as long as I have him right now by my side. He took my chin towards his direction and started wiping the beads of water at the corners of my eyes with his thumb. More tears ran down my cheeks like a waterfall.

Still no answer, but instead he bent down to plant a kiss on my cheek. Everything happened so fast when I found Sasuke on all fours on top of me, planting butterfly kisses on my chin. I parted my lips slightly to breathe but he quickly filled the opening with his tongue, slowly playing with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he caressed my back. The kiss went on for a while before his hand slithered up my dress, feeling my bare stomach. I moaned. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt while he rested his hand on my breast. Oh, how I missed his touch. We continued indulging ourselves with each other as the night went on.

The feeling was insanely surreal, there was an intense pain throbbing in my chest but at the same time there was also hope, despair, love, doubt and confusion. It was so blissful, yet ...incomplete.

I woke up to a cold and empty bed. The rays of light peeked through a small gap in the black curtains. I wrapped the blanket around my bare body. I found my clothes neatly folded and placed at the end of the bed. To my surprise, all of the stains were gone. His servants probably took care of it already. I blushed at the thought.

_I wonder if my mom has called me. My phone wasn't inside any of my jacket's pockets. I don't remember if I had brought it with me. Maybe I should ask Sasuke. But where is he?_

His room was dark and chilly, giving away a gloomy vibe. The AC was on and it was the only thing that I could hear. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and got dressed.

I barely remember what happened last night. All that I know is that now I made a certified fool of myself. I mentally punched my own self in the face.

_I'm always scared when Sasuke leaves. Not because I'm afraid of being alone, or being helpless, but because I am afraid that he might not come back..._

It was noon already and he was nowhere to be found. I sat on his bed and turned the radio on and listened to the song that was playing to calm myself.

_You hurt me_

_But do I deserve this?_

_You make me so nervous_

_Calm me down, calm me down_

_Wake you up_

_In the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

"Are you kidding me?," I sighed as I pushed the "power" button on the remote. I decided to walk out of his room and haul a taxi. I was done waiting.

My eyes widened when the doorknob turned by itself in front of me and was pushed open by someone on the other side.

* * *

><p>(Liebesleid "Love's Sorrow", Kresiler, Fritz)<p>

Classical violin has never been so heart-wrenching to listen to.

It seemed like every screech of the violin was slicing through my heart slowly and bluntly, causing more pain. The higher the pitch, the deeper the cut, shredding it into bits. My eyes were swollen and bloodshot. I've been up for twenty four hours or maybe even more. My head felt like there was a mace brutally pounding on it. My head was resting on my arm on the table. Teary eyed and all, I looked at the necklace on my hand.

"I'm all out of alcohol...", I blubbered hoarsely after the wasted attempt of looking around the table for leftovers.

This misery was unbearable. All I could do was daydream of the past... It somehow eased the pain that I was currently feeling.

Back in fashion school, my mentors discouraged me for aiming so high. They never spared me any of their time for private lessons and made me do the background work instead. I was in the verge of giving up my dreams when a man named Dan Kato spoke to me in a fabric store one day. He said that he could help me find ways to be better than everybody else in my university. I didn't believe him at first, because he didn't seem gay, and mostly, only homosexuals would be into fashion. He didn't seem like he was a student or teacher as well. I was intrigued by him. We became friends. He let me use his house for practice and for exam preparation, and he gave me the fabric or accessories that I needed. Later I found out that he was the heir of multi-companies, and that one of the companies was the fabric store that I met him at. I grew closer to him as time went by and we both fell in love.

It's been exactly two years since my success story finally came true. I was able to finish school and even graduate with honors and now I'm one of the three prestigious people in town. My last fashion show was flying colors and even made me global. It was all because of him.

Dan never wanted to take over his family's companies. He wanted to serve the country and be a soldier. His family never knew of this, because if they did they would disown him and throw him away, or force him to be something he didn't want to be. He secretly signed up for the army while executing his business duties as well. He supported me in my goals and it was my turn to support him. So I didn't object despite my worries and fears.

However, we had a painful argument before he left to serve in war.

He wanted to have a child, but I refused. I wanted to be a well renowned designer before I settled down. I love Dan but I wasn't sure if I was ready for such a huge commitment. Getting married and having a family wasn't in my plan just yet.

_But_ i_f I could only turn back time, I wouldn't refuse that for the world. _

I told him that I would put some thought about it and let him know when he gets back.

But, he is not coming back...

I could still hear Jiraiya's words, echoing in my head, repeating itself, like a nightmare.. haunting me. Over and over..

"_Tsu... Dan ...illed ..in ..tion."_

"_Dan killed in action."_

"_Tsunade, Dan was killed in action."_

"_Tsunade, Dan was __**killed in action**__."_

_It was like my whole heart, and soul, and being left my body and absolutely nothing was left in me. I tried saying something; anything. Not even a moan came out between my thin pale lips. I tried again and again until I managed a small squeak._

_Pushing my throat and lungs I went for a louder audible sound. Successfully I uttered a little "what?"._

_"Tsunade, Dan is gone," He said with lowered eyes. I just had to hear it one more time to make sure I wasn't going crazy._

_I was crushed by the three words. It seemed like it was raining needles in my heart. Everything that kept me going, the whole reason of my existence, the person who made me who I am, is gone._

_A certain necklace was handed to me while I was staring into nothingness. I started breaking down and my whole body trembled. I cried and screamed from the top of my lungs. Jiraiya came forward and locked me in a tight embrace. I was pounding on his chest, I know that I hurt him and I feel sorry for that._

Aside from my upcoming deadline, I also have to get out of debt. I hate to admit it, but my gambling problem has extremely backfired on me. My bank funds are the lowest they could get and I'm not even sure if I could maintain this lifestyle any longer. I felt like there was no point in continuing my life anymore. I was so tired.

I didn't want to move from my current position. My eyes slowly closed...

_He and I departed in bad terms, and it just feels horrible that I was the one who pushed him away._

_My sweetest Dan, wherever you are, I want you to know that I am truly and deeply sorry..._

_I wish you and I didn't have to leave me like this..._

_I thought you said that you weren't going to die,_

_What happened to being strong?_

_What happened to living for me?_

_How do you think I will live without you?_

_Who is going to hold me down when I need it the most right now?_

_Goodbye..._

* * *

><p>Naruto's face lit up. "Sakura-chan!," he yelled before glomping me.<p>

"Naruto, what are you doing here?," I asked curiously. He frowned.

"I'm here to take you home. Teme, had to.. work," he said halfheartedly. "That's okay with you right?"

"Do I have a choice?," I smiled , nudged his shoulder and pushed him off of me. "I missed you anyways."

He let me in the passenger side before getting in his orange and black 2005 Mustang GT. The engine roared like an angry beast which surprised me and made me jump from my seat. After clicking my seatbelt on, he sped up and took the route to my house.

"I call him Kyuubi," Naruto winked and proudly grinned.

"Fits," I said simply.

His techno music sounded crisp and smooth from his booming stereo. The beat and the bass made me want to dance while were driving on the freeway.

There wasn't much to say. I was utterly ashamed of myself and I'm pretty sure that Naruto knew exactly why I was there and what was going on. It's not that I don't trust him but I felt stupid. I didn't want anyone to see my vulnerable side, I might just break down again like last time, I don't trust myself enough to open up like that right now. So better just keep my mouth shut.

"Relax, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he was turning into a street, "I won't judge you or anything, I don't want to have any awkward moments with you. I know that you love Teme, and I will try my best to make you happy. You can tell me anything if you want to okay?" his voice was very comforting. I grabbed his right arm and rested my head on it. "Thank you Naruto," I sighed as I tapped his hand.

We finally arrived and he stopped the car right in front of my house, by the sidewalk.

"You know that I can't stay parked here, Sakura-chan, I already got 3 tickets and my insurance shot up, take care okay?," Naruto said hurriedly but tenderly.

"Thank you so much Naruto," I gave him a quick hug, stepped out of his car, shut his door and saw him off while waving goodbye.

_Here goes nothing._

I slowly crept inside the house, hoping that my mom wouldn't notice me if she was home. I don't know if she would still be upset or if she just let last night slip. I hope it's the former.

To my surprise, I saw several trash bags piled up outside of my bedroom door. I went inside my room and it was empty. It didn't take me long enough to figure out what was inside the bags. I was pondering when a familiar voice startled me.

"Get your things out," she said simply.

She stepped forward and looked me in the eye.

"I don't want to take someone as disrespectful as you under my wing anymore. Go and do whatever you want and stay at your so-called friends' house. I hope that you find out how much you hurt me, Sakura. You have no idea how much pain you put me through every day."

_Psh. Well I'm glad you gave me credit for that, for a second I thought I was invisible to you._

_And who are you to talk about pain? You know nothing about it._

I couldn't help but smirk at her stupidity.

The nonsense went on. "One day you will find out why I'm doing this, when you live with somebody you have to try to coexist and get along."

_Wow, you KNEW that? I'm surprised._

"Everyone you end up living with will end up hating you and I'm the one you will have left in the end. I'm not sure if I'd want to be there for you when that happens."

A tear fell down my cheek. I was crying? I thought I was already deaf from all of her words. I thought that I have drowned in numbness from my mother already. Then why am I crying?

I didn't want her to see my weakness any longer. She might even think that I feel guilty and that I want to stay. Maybe it is better this way, I thought. So I took as much bags as I could and walked out the door.

I admit that it was sad that my mom and I ended up like this. She started treating me like her little servant when my dad left her three years ago. Shortly after the divorce,she stopped sending me to school and I've fallen behind. She works part time at a bank but all her money goes to household bills and her jobless bum of a boyfriend. She's never home because she's always with him and it's been like that ever since. She blamed me for her loss, and she stopped introducing any of her boyfriends to me, thinking that I might send them away as well.

I was guessing that she was just waiting for the perfect time to do this, so that she could get rid of me her boyfriend can finally move in. I shrugged the thoughts away and continued walking.

I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't find my phone and I couldn't get a ride because I had no money. All I knew was that I had to keep going.

_Great, now I'm a homeless person._

It was getting colder and snow slowly fell from the November sky. My skimpy little dress was of no help at all in keeping me warm. I shivered. I rummaged through the trash bags I had in my hands. One bag was filled with shoes- heels, sandals, platforms and a pair of tennis shoes, another was filled with makeup, socks, boy shorts, gloves, a beanie and a scarf. The last bag was the smallest, it had my messenger bag with all of my things I take along everywhere (no phone), 3 shirts, a pair of jeans and a tank top. I didn't have much options, but I am glad I found warmer clothes. I noticed that I was walking along the dark side of town, by the projects. I went inside a building that seemed empty and deserted. It looked old but safe enough to go into. I pushed the door open slowly before I yelled a "hello" but as expected, I was unreciprocated. There were a lot of wooden furniture and dusty decorations. Cobwebs filled the corners of the walls and ceilings. It reeked of sandalwood and the only light was seeping through the cracks of the glass windows. I think it was some sort of Victorian boutique before. But now only what left of it is what remains. I wonder why it wasn't locked.

I went inside a secluded empty room and changed into the shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. I also put on the scarf, beanie and gloves on. I wore my messenger bag and took the rest and trudged up the stairs to explore a little more.

The building's rooftop was at the 3rd story. I could see the city slowly being enveloped in snow, like tiny marshmallows falling from the sky. I can see my breath in the air like smoke. The cold breeze sent chills to the back of my neck. My tears ran down like razorblades against my freezing skin.

_I wonder where Sasuke is. Where did he go after everything?_

_After all those nights I stayed awake with him,_

_After falling for him,_

_After he said I was important to him..._

_Why does he always,_

_run_

_away?_

_He is so out of reach, and always gone._

I was gasping for air, my lungs chucked and I hiccuped and felt weaker by the moment. My legs felt like jelly.

_I should have seen it coming. He didn't want me back, it was probably just an attachment that led us to what happened last night._

_Like a fish, he just caught me with his sharp hook and let me go, because I wasn't what he needed_

I felt helpless. My will was disintegrating. It felt like there's no more left of my heart but torn up pieces that can not be repaired.

_It's going to be a one sided love after all. It has always been._

_Once again, I am the one that is left behind._

My thoughts were severely clouded with despair and tears. I was in a daze and I found myself standing at the edge of the building, about to fall off...

The rooftop was filled with snow now. The sun was sinking and the city lights were already lit. I embraced the beautiful view as my body got limp and my grip on the railings grew weaker. I found myself slipping off the edge slowly. I didn't want to hold on anymore. I cant stand the pain any more... I was fading away..

Maybe this would be the best choice for me. I already lost my sense of wrong and right. Maybe...

Everything is over.

* * *

><p>revieww<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like it if people can connect to the story as much as I can, You see, I was a runaway too, (I ran away countless times) which is why I'd like to convey the feelings of a runaway girl in the best way I could...

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_I embraced the beautiful view as my body got limp and my grip on the railings grew weaker. I found myself slipping off the edge slowly. I didn't want to hold on anymore. I cant stand the pain any more... I was fading away.._

_Maybe this would be the best choice for me. I already lost my sense of wrong and right. Maybe..._

_Everything is over._

And in a flash, I felt strong arms grab me tightly from behind, someones breath brush against the back of my neck, and a dog.

_A dog?_

_Bark! _

It barked again.

_Wait what the hell is happening? I was supposed to be..._

I looked up, magnificent hazel eyes stared down my dull, emerald ones. Was I in heaven?

Is he an... angel?

_But I found myself still standing on the rooftop, with a stranger's body against mine. I turned to his direction and tried to knock him over but I only managed a weak push._

"Excuse me sir? What the hell are you doing?" I asked impulsively. "Apparently I have plans to die and you're in my way. I'm guessing you're going to tell me that I'm crazy and its wrong, but would you please just let me be?"

My eyesight was blurry but I managed to see his mouth open, his lips were scarlet and his cheeks were stained pink. He let me go, frowned and said "Excuse me miss, but do you have the slightest clue of what you just said? Do you know who exactly you're talking to?," his voice sounded slightly agitated.

"Why should I care," I shrugged, tears filled my eyes, I tried to fight them but I can't. "You don't even know _me._"

The angel stepped even closer to me and said "I know," It looked like he was hovering around me, he rested his hands on my trembling shoulders. "But... I'd like to change that soon hopefully," he muttered with a smirk.

His smooth words have taken me aback. _Why would someone like him want to save someone like me?_

_Why?_

_Or maybe I __**am**_ _dead. That's right, I AM dead._

_Nobody on earth would give me such sympathy... As far as I could remember._

"Am I dead?," I asked bluntly.

He shrugged, "Don't you recognize me, brat? Don't you remember?" He was slightly shaking my shoulders now.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands to clear my vision a little. The angel had scarlet hair, lazy eyes, a smirk on his pink lips, perfect face... He was about two inches taller than me, had a ring on his left thumb and faded black nail polish. To think of it, he does look familiar, I took a second to ponder and then it hit me!

"You were the mystery guy!" I yelled while pointing a finger towards his face.

"What?" His eyes turned into slits, "M-mystery guy?"

"Yes! Mori street! The guy who ruined my dress! It was you who started all this bad luck!," I cried and hid my face behind my palms.

He parted my hands with his and took something familiar out of his pocket. It was-

"My phone!," I shrieked and snatched it from him.

"You dropped it when you bumped into me. It fell and cracked but I think you can still dial and call. The problem is that the battery is depleted."

"Well, that leaves me back with no hope and nothing, can you please just let me die then?" I asked quite desperately.

He shot me a serious gaze, different than any other look he gave me before. This one was intense, but sincere. "Look, little girl... I understand, trust me. I know how much you want to.. give up, I won't repeat myself, and this will only be a one time chance. Why don't you... come with me?" He said before stepping down the ledge and then extended his hand slightly.

I didn't know if this would be worth it. I was contemplating, but it was hard to contemplate any more. My mind was shrouded with loneliness, guilt, despair and confusion.

I stood there, silent.

"I would be lying if I told you that things wouldn't get rough," he said as he picked up what seemed was the dog's leash. He had a beige Labrador. The dog approached him cheerfully and he pat its head. "I won't stand here all night and try to convince you. And I hate being left waiting. Little girl, you must choose."

I stared at the bottom of the building, and then at his hand, then at the bottom again. It was only now that I realized how alone and miserable I was. All I could do was sigh and wish for something exciting to land on my lap. It took me a while but I took his hand and he quickly pulled me far away from the railings.

He smirked and said, "Good choice". He picked up my bags and shoved them over his shoulder. He started stepping down the stairs with his dog and I followed.

When we reached the outside of the building he took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. This action surprised me and I shot him a glare, my eyes and cheeks were glowing red. He muttered a "don't worry" and we kept moving. He and his dog were typically walking while it felt like I had the whole world on my shoulders trying to catch up to him. Here I am, about to go somewhere with a stranger that spilled tea on my dress.

_Well, better than being dead I think._

"Hey," I called, which made him slightly turn. "Hey, how did you find me?" I asked out of curiosity while running up to him. He turned his back at me, and kept walking like he didn't hear anything. I sighed.

"Hiruko has a sharp sense of smell, you see. He found you from the scent of the bandana I gave you. I assume that you have it with you. There wasn't any other way that I could return your phone back to you, but him. And also, I go to that rooftop all the time," he said as he kept walking. " I guess it was a coincidence." He chuckled.

So apparently I "hijacked" his spot.

"Oh I see, I'm sorry for ruining your little hang out place," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it," he said while waiting for the dog to be done with peeing on the snow.

After quite a short walk, we reached our destination. He scooped out keys from his pocket and used them to open his apartment door. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I was at a small complex, it looked very peaceful and secluded despite the bad community surrounding it. Hiruko's bark distracted me from my trance and I rushed behind him. Mystery guy was already halfway inside when I tugged on his shirt.

"What," he said.

"Etto.. is it okay with your.. parents? To take a girl inside?" I asked shyly. He looked like he was just a little older than me and I thought that he might still be living with his family.

He just chuckled. "Come in," he ordered and I just obeyed.

"You can leave your shoes on," he said while unclasping Hiruko's leash. Hiruko rushed to his corner by the couch while- wait- I don't even know the angel's name – went to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards.

I followed him to the kitchen and watched what he was doing. It looked like he was trying to find something.

He noticed my staring and stopped. "May I help you?", he asked.

"I'm Sakura." I said timidly. "I was never able to get your name."

He went back to his searching and muttered "Sasori".

It didn't look like he found what he was looking for so he just gave it up and sat on the counter.

"Deidara!" he yelled and in a flash, a door opened and a tall blonde guy went rushing to the kitchen. I never would have guessed that he was male if he didn't speak. "Yes, Danna?" he said cheerfully as he leaned on the counter looking towards Sasori. He turned his head and saw me.

The blondie smiled mischievously. "Ooh. What do we have here?"

"Don't lay a hand on her, she's mine," Sasori threatened.

I'm _his? _I bit the inside of my cheeks to hide my blush.

Deidara came up to me and stared me from head to toe. It made me feel so conscious. It was as if like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"I never knew you had good taste, Danna," he grinned and extended his arm. "My name is Deidara, I am the guitarist of the famous band Akatsuki, and best friend of this bastard here that seems to always have a stick up his ass. And you are?"

"Sakura," I uttered while shaking his hand weakly.

"Deidara!," Sasori yelled. "We are out of coffee and tea. We don't have milk or juice either. What do you expect me to give our little guest here?" He said while looking in the empty fridge.

"Oh no, it's totally fine, don't worry about me," I interrupted.

"No, it's certainly not okay, little girl," he said softly to me and then frowned at Deidara. "Would you get some food from the store?"

"But Danna I -" he tried to argue but Sasori shot him a glare and pointed his eyes to me. "Okay," he sighed in defeat.

"You just want make out time with her don't you, you little bastard," Deidara was mumbling grumpily to Hiruko, who just looked at him with wide eyes. He slipped on his black trench coat and took his keys and he was out the door.

_Make out time? What?_

"Sorry about that," Sasori said.

"Oh, no it's okay," I waved and smiled.

"Let me show you around," he said as he waved his hand back and forth. I followed him in front of a door. He unlocked it with his key. "This is my room. I have my own bathroom, go ahead and use it. The next room is Deidara's and the other door to the right is our other bathroom. I share this apartment with Deidara. If he does anything to you make sure to let me know," he stated calmly with a smirk.

I found myself staring at his beautiful face, but I woke myself up and stuttered a "Th-thank you, Sasori."

I was starting to get situated and placed all of my stuff in a corner in his room. His room was surprisingly organized, compared to their manhole of a living room. Everything looked like they were where they should be. His queen size bed was at the center by the window, across from the bed was a long sectional desk and on it were headphones, a computer, a stack of books and papers and a lamp. He had a small flat screen in front of his bed with tiny speakers hung at the corners of his room. He had wooden shelves filled with stuffed toys and plushies of anime characters which made a cute accent to his black and white room. He had four guitars, 3 electric one acoustic and an amp lined up at the other side of his bed. It smelled like chocolate cake and sandalwood and there was just something so comforting about it but I couldn't lay a finger on it.

I shut the door to find him sitting on the couch with Hiruko. I sat on the sofa beside his and lowered my eyes.

"Sasori," I said uncertainly,

"Mhm?" he hummed, while crossing his legs.

"Thank you," I said and wondered how stupid and sad my voice sounded.

"Stop saying that, I told you. It is alright," he said. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it, so I pursed my lips together in a thin line. I didn't know what else to say so I just hugged one of the sofa pillows really hard and rocked back and forth and stared out their window with blank eyes and an even emptier head.

Hiruko pulled on the pillow I was holding and threw it on the floor. The dog stood up and leaned on my legs and stuck out his tongue. "Hey, Hiruko," I said quietly.  
>The dog's head whipped up, his ears cocked and his eyes bright. I pat his head as he leaned over and closed his eyes, showing that he liked it. I tapped the side of the sofa and said "up" and he immediately obeyed.<p>

"What happened to your walk-in?," Sasori suddenly asked while resting his head on the armchair of the sofa, laying down, eyes on me.

"Well, I got the job. I'm supposed to be her main model for her new fashion show, I think. Though I really don't know anything about modeling," I said while running my hand back and forth Hiruko's warm body.

"You don't look like you do," he simply said. I pouted. "But it's good that you got it right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, what about you? What do you do?," I tilted my head, waiting for his reply.

"I'm an artist," he muttered.

"Wow, what kind of artist? Can you paint me!," I asked excitedly as I made a funny pose.

"Not that kind of artist," he shook his head.

"Eh? Then what kind?,"

"I make music, play music and write sometimes," he sounded slightly more interested now.

"That's so awesome! You're awesome!," I said in excitement and thought maybe I said too much.

"Not really," He chuckled.

"I bet you are," I reassured him. He shrugged.

"So what do you say we play some ball?," Sasori voiced, obviously changing the topic. Hiruko's ears perked. "Yeah? Ball? You like that? Ball?"  
>Hiruko tore from my hands and disappeared into the next room.<br>And when he came back, he had three tennis balls in his mouth. Sasori wore his leather jacket from the coat hanger and they both headed outside in the snow. He muttered a "be right back" and shut the door.

A quick second after the door shutting, it opened again. Deidara walked in with about 10 bags of groceries in hand. I rushed to help and take the bags to the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!," Deidara chirped. "Do you also want to help me prepare? You should!" Deidara clapped his hands in enthusiasm.

"Prepare for what?" I asked while staring at the stuff.

"It's Danna's birthday today! So I bought ingredients for cake and some fruits! And of course some coffee and booze!," Deidara exclaimed, amplifying the last word.

My mouth parted open. It was his birthday? I glanced at the window and saw him playing with the dog, throwing the tennis balls everywhere while Hiruko chased and fetched every single one of them.

"I know he could be very stiff and serious, but he has a valid reason to be like this, I don't think I am in the position to tell you, but he is gloomier today than any other," he said carefully.

"Oh," I said with my eyes wide. "Sure! I will help. After all he saved my life," I smiled. "You should go and distract him while I make the cake, it wont take long I'm sure, probably just an hour," I said, getting the ingredients ready. Deidara showed me where the tools and ingredients were and headed to the door. He waved and said "I will take him out to pick our friends up, it will be fun!" and shut the door.

Once I give my word on something, I make sure that I give my all to it. It was six o'clock and I was standing in front of scattered ingredients across the table. "Let's do this," I cheered to myself tenaciously. I got started with the cake, preheated the oven, greased the pan, beat the sugar butter and eggs, sifted in the dry ingredients, poured it into the pan like so and timed the cake for twenty minutes. In the meantime I decided to start with the jello shots. There was a box of red jello in their drawer and I took the liberty to try something creative and different. I started slicing some oranges and made the jello mixture with some vodka. I put it inside the fridge hoping it would be ready by ten. For the appetizers I took the bacon and shrimp from the grocery bags and prepared some bacon-wrapped garlic shrimp. The furniture was a little out of order so I rearranged them a bit to make more space by throwing away junk and putting some of the chairs and decors aside. Seeing that everything was in order, I patted myself on the shoulder. Being able to cook and clean was something I was proud of about myself.

_I hope Sasori doesn't mind._

_Wait, what?_

_Oh come on! Don't even deny it, you hope he'd like it right?._

_I guess I shouldn't. I'm doing this as a token of gratitude and nothing else._

_Whatever. It doesn't matter._

And there I was again, talking to myself. I was trying to convince myself that I shouldn't worry. "Oh, well," I sighed. I hope he doesn't take it wrong. Somehow doing this for him helped me as well by keeping my mind off of things anyways.

In the middle of my conversation with inner me, the oven made a beeping noise, letting me know that the cake should be ready. I rushed to the kitchen and to peek. It came out perfectly. It was a little hard for me to take the huge, hot and heavy pan out of the oven but I was able to manage. All I had to do was wait for the jello shots to set and the sponge cake to cool down so I could frost it and decorate it.

All the cooking and preparations tired me. I was exhausted all day and I had to be up at least until the guests arrive. All I could do for now was rest my sore muscles and aching feet. I sat on one of the couches and closed my eyes.

Once again, the timer beeped and woke me up from my light slumber. After wiping my drool I stood up and proceeded to frost the cake.

Ten minutes later, around seven, the cake was done. My calculations were right and if they are on time, Deidara and the guests will come any minute. I smiled at my creation, perfectly baked, frosted and decorated. My face changed when I realized there was something was missing on the cake. I didn't know how old Sasori was turning, so I couldn't write a number in the middle, and a plain "Happy Birthday" seemed so boring. My fingers tapped a beat on the table as my tired mind deliberated.

"Boo," someone said, startling me. Sasori was behind me, peeking on the cake. I didn't say a word and just looked at him. His eyes landed on mine and his lips slowly parted but took him so long to voice out so I spoke first.

"I thought you were with Deidara," I said in a questioning tone.

"I was," he leaned slightly on the counter and gave me back my personal space. I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Where is he?," I asked.

"He is driving around to pick up our …friends," he uttered as he was taking something out of his pocket. "Here, take this," he was handing me a rectangular screen. It looked like it had no keypad, just a single round button and was brand new.

"What's that..?," I asked.

"It's a phone, though it's not as jurassic as your old one" he smirked.

"Why are you giving me a phone?," I questioned tensely.

"Just take it," he shook the phone in my face with a hint of impatience in his tone, but kept his eyes on me.

I just stared. I didn't want to accept so much from him, I barely know him and I really don't want to be a bother. Aside from that, nobody has ever given me anything, like right now. I was standing there when he shrugged.

"Look little girl, I broke your phone. You are in the middle of nowhere, staying with a guy, and I thought that you might want to call your friends, if you had any. So I got you this. No biggie, now take it," he shook his head and left the black phone on the table. I was eying the phone, still a little dumbfounded. _My friends?_

He was about to go inside his room when I stopped him and stuttered a small "Thank you." He just waved his hand and shut his door gently.

I took the phone from the table and pressed the only button it had. Suddenly the screen lit up and told me to "slide to unlock". _Slide what? _My eyes turned into slits. "Phones nowadays are so complicated," I groaned. "I'll mess with you later," I said before slipping it into my back pocket. "Why is he giving _me _a something on his own birthday?," I frowned.

_Back to the drawing board. _I was still standing there thinking of what to write on the cake. "I wonder," I gabbled while tapping my finger. "If I wanted to say something to him what would it be?"

I smiled when I finally knew. I started scribbling the message with more frosting. "CHA-!" I yelled and raised my thumb upwards after finally finishing.

The door burst open, revealing a smiling Deidara and several men behind him. "Sakura-chan! The place looks and smells awesome, yeah!," he said, almost like he had a speech impediment. _Or does he?_ Either way, it sounded pretty nice to be appreciated for once. I smiled.

The crowd started gathering around me. Deidara stood in the middle of them and started yelling. "Guys," he said, with excitement in his voice, "this is Sakura! I just met her today too but she's really cool, she fixed this all up by herself!"

"Hi,"my eyes were glued to the ground when I waved shyly.

"Here Sakura-chan let me introduce you to everyone," he said and grinned. He pointed at them one by one.

"This! Is Kisame, keyboards," he was a tall, blue haired man with black eyes, he grinned at me with crooked teeth. I smiled in return.

"This is Hidan, our drummer,"another tall man, which had purple eyes, silver hair and a rosary around his neck, gave me a half hug and muttered a "nice to meet your fine ass" which confused me a bit, but made me chuckle nonetheless.

"This is Pein-sama, our lead vocal," an orange haired man with abundant piercings shook my hand firmly.

"This is Konan, Pein's girlfriend," Deidara said as he pointed out the only lady in the room aside from me, which had dark blue hair and a piercing under her lip. She smiled at me sweetly and I smiled back and voiced an awkward "Hi".

Another guy was there, he had long, black hair and was pale skinned. He was just sitting on the couch, looking out the window. "That one is Itachi," Deidara said softly.

"Okay," I said cordially.

"Now where's the mother fucking booze?," Hidan complained. I was baffled and taken aback by his colorful language.

Deidara took the bottles out of the grocery bags and placed them on the table. I rushed to the kitchen to grab shot glasses and plastic cups. I laid them on the table and everyone sat on the couch, surrounding it. Konan was sitting beside Pein by the loveseat. Itachi was sitting on the armrest now. Deidara was kneeling on the floor, directly in front of the bottles of liquor, and everyone else were gathered in the crowded sofa. He started pouring tequila on each cup. Sasori came out of his room and I offered him a glass filled with alcohol. He paused for a moment but ended up taking it anyways.

It took me a second to contemplate what was happening to me. I looked around and thought, _Look at me, I am now about to drink my ass off and get wasted with a bunch of strangers, and I never felt so good._

"Cheers to Sasori!," Konan raised her glass slowly, avoiding not to spill.

"Let's make today a day to remember!," Kisame hollered.

"Or not," everyone, except Itachi laughed from Pein's remark.

"Happy Birthday to someone who is forever young!" Deidara exclaimed. And with that we all raised our glasses towards Sasori and clinked them against each other.

I whispered a small "Kampai" to Sasori which he returned with a "Hn" and a smirk.

The night went on smoothly, it was around ten and I probably had three shots so far. I took the jello shots from the fridge and the happy men "whoo-ed" excitedly at the sight. _Seriously, guys they're just jello shots. _I chuckled. I sliced them slowly into wedges and served them. The shrimp was all gone and everyone seemed like they were having a great time.

Sasori was sitting alone in the recliner, he looked like he was spacing out when everybody else were half drunk and socializing. I approached him and took two alcohol jellies from the table and sat on the recliner's armrest.

"Take one," I smiled and offered. I noticed that his cheeks were a little pink and I wondered if mine were too. He took the wedge from my hand and downed it.

My eyes widened. "You didn't even wait for me!" It was just me and him in our own little bubble, everybody was doing their own thing, talking, singing and dancing. Pein and Konan were kissing from time to time. Deidara discarded his shirt and showed off his tattoos- a mouth on his chest and two other small ones on his palms. I think they looked pretty cool. **[url of deidara's tattoos in my profile]**

"Was I supposed to?," he said while getting up from his seat to get more shots. "Here, take this." I was given another one.

"So now I have two?"

"Yeah," he said casually. "Take those two with me, so we're even."

"I see," I smirked and clicked my tongue, "Alright then," I said and counted to three. We both took our shots and chuckled.

Hiruko approached us and we pat his head. The dog seemed tired and his spot in the living room was taken. Sasori and I made him a temporary bunk in his room. We were alone inside, sitting across each other with the lights off when I stopped petting Hiruko for a second to ask him something.

"Sasori, I was just wondering," I muttered carefully , "You don't seem like you're having so much fun, umm, perhaps you miss your family or something?"

"I don't have a family, and I have no such longing for my home," he said with a half-smile.

"I'm sorry," I glued my eyes to the ground and face palmed. I was about to open my mouth again when a voice from the other side of the door interrupted my train of thought.

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_

_Don't need candles and cake_

_Just need your body to make_

_Birthday sex! Birthday sex!_

_It's the best day of the year girl_

_Birthday sex! Birthday sex!_

Pein was singing loudly while everybody else burst into laughing with his teasing. They all started cheering "birthday sex" directly behind the door. From my assumptions, Sasori was a little amused by these people. His hazel eyes narrowed and his lips formed a smirk. He opened the door and unaffectedly walked out.

"I can assure you I did nothing of the kind," he tilted his head as he smirked to the crowd.

"But why Sasori! Why would you let an opportunity like that slip with this beautiful chiquita!," Hidan grumbled and made his way dizzily towards me, almost tipping over. My eyes widened in shock when he wrapped his arms around me and leaned towards me. He was getting closer, closer...

Everything happened so fast when I found Hidan pushing me towards the wall and entwining his fingers with mine, I can hear his heavy breath which smelled strongly like alcohol brushing against my cheeks. I tried to fight it but he had a strong grip. He was biting his lip and blinking his eyes. I was freaking out, I didn't know what to do at this point I was already scared and shaking. He pulled me even closer and just before he was going to kiss me, Sasori placed his hand on his shoulder and nearly hissed the next words that came out of his mouth. "Here's the thing. She's not like the others, I won't let you. Besides, being sent back to jail is not worth it. Now, get off."

Hidan stood up and stepped back with his arms raised. He smiled and apologized and made his way back to the living room for another drink. The event made me too weak to even speak. Pein, Deidara and Sasori surrounded me and took me to the sofa and sat beside me. We were across the man named Itachi who was quietly sitting.

"Hi," I said to the silent man, waving a little.

"Hello," he said in all seriousness which intimidated me. I shifted in my seat and looked up to Sasori and Deidara. They offered me another shot which I gladly took to avoid the awkwardness.

I don't know exactly how long we were drinking for but it got pretty late. Pein, Konan and Kisame were already passed out on the floor and I was wasted enough that I couldn't feel my face. My body felt a hundred times heavier than it was but I desperately tried to stay up to clean but my eyes couldn't even stay open for three seconds. I decided that I should just let the feeling take over and let myself pass out right then and there. Come to think of it, I didn't know where I was to sleep and most likely it would be on the couch anyways. So I shut my eyes and fell on whoever's lap hoping nothing bad would happen to me.

* * *

><p><em>3rd ppov<em>

You can tell that the party was a success from the sight of chips scattered all over the floor, the television left on, showing nothing but a bunch of TV shopping network segments, Hidan mumbling "this party was legit", drawings of penises all over Kisame's face and the sound of snoring and wheezing.

Sasori was still wide awake, his head was leaning back against the sofa, and Sakura's head was on his lap. He laid his eyes on her who was shifting, mumbling "Sasuke" and with a wary sigh, he gently picked her up, bridal style and put her down gently on his bed. He turned away, gripped the doorknob and was about to shut the door but stopped and recalled the events that happened earlier. It troubled him that she might be taken advantage of if she was left alone.

Sasori was tired as well, mentally and physically. He knew that he needed some sleep as well so he sat at the far edge of the bed and avoided Sakura as much as he could. He laid on his back and scarcely moved. He would throw a glance towards her every now and then until he slowly dozed off and lost his control over his movements and fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura instinctively snuggled into the the warm figure that was lying against her. She unconsciously clung to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face on the fabric of his shirt and smiled. His eyes shot open from the contact and gawked at the sight in front of him. He didn't know what to do, if he would wake her or not. Hazel eyes focused on her sleeping face and deemed that waking her up from her sweet slumber wasn't worth it. Although he wasn't used to feeling this way, having someone right next to him, he thought, maybe he should just have to bear with it for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>check my profile to see sasori's room and deikuns tattoo's~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mannequin**_  
><em>

**Chapter 4**

_What's that beeping sound?_

_It's making my head hurt more._

_Wait, where am I?_

_This is not my room..._

_I can't lift my head..._

_And my eyes, they are heavy and blurry._

_Huh? Why did everything get so dark?_

_Is this... a guy on top of me?_

_What is he doing?_

_Wow,_

_His face is gorgeous._

_His eyes are closed... Is he going to..kiss me?_

_Who is he.._

I pinched myself and woke up to my senses- I wasn't dreaming, "WAAAH! SA-SA-SA-Sasori!," I shrieked. This is real! I quickly sat up, butting him on the head which made him yelp. "Wha-wha-what am I doing here?"

He was rubbing his forehead when he growled a "mendokusai". I watched him in terror while waiting for a reply. He sat back up and faced me. "You fell asleep on me last night, so I took you in here, I was trying to turn the alarm clock off when you hit my head with yours," he said with a sigh.

There was an awkward silence until I decided to cut it. I was hesitant to know, so I had to ask.

"D-di-di-did w-we d-d-"

"-No," he cut me off. "I just thought I should stay in here just in case someone tried to touch you. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that." He sluggishly stood up from the bed and flashed me a charming smile. I scoffed disdainfully at him, then my eyes landed on his angelic face and messy hair, then found myself blushing. I hid my face under the blankets.

He lifted the blanket from the bottom edge of the bed, his lazy eyes were gazing at mine until he picked something up from the floor. "Why don't you try to call your friends, little girl?," he said while handing a phone to me, still under the blankets. _Oh that's right, he gave me this phone._ I stretched my arm to his direction to grab it from him as he bent over to reach me. His bedroom door slammed open which made my heart jump and then suddenly, my lips slightly grazed his.

He backed off and stood up right away. My eyes were wide in shock and so were his.

The sudden wind made the thin blanket fall on the floor and reveal a smirking Deidara standing by the door.

"Gomen ne, I didn't think you would still be- busy- un," he said. "I shall leave you guys back to your -business, yeah, ja ne!," he chirped and just like that he was gone.

And once again, there was a painful silence between the both of us. The feeling was still lingering on my lips. We barely touched yet I can taste him and breath his scent in. That short period of closeness to him made me wonder how it would be if it had been any longer. _Shit. What the hell are you thinking!_

His usual emotionless expression shifted back into place when he woke me up from my trance and muttered "I'm going to shower," and shut his bathroom door.

_Okay. What the fuck happened. _I face-palmed myself while mentally slapping my own face multiple times. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't a kiss therefore it shouldn't affect me that much. It was an accident. Yes. An accident. Our lips weren't pressed against each other, they simply just brushed. _Besides, I shouldn't even be thinking this way about a guy that I barely even met! I don't even know him! All I know is that he is a nice, wonderful, good-looking and mysterious guy who stopped me __from my suicide attempt yesterday and he is my new friend. Yes, friend. And nothing else. Frieeeeeeeeeeeeend._

_Did I mention that he was good -looking?_

I plopped back down on the bed. My headache was getting worse by the second and my day barely even started. I am supposed to go to Tsunade's today and I don't even know how I will get there. I took the phone and pressed the white square button again. "Slide to unlock, what do I have to slide to unlock?," I said with frustration in my voice. I tried sliding my thumb downwards, diagonally and sideways until I heard a clicking noise and somehow I was able to access the home screen.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere, buddy," I chuckled.

There was a couple of squares on the display and I didn't know what they were for but I tapped on the green symbol that looked like a phone receiver and voila, there flashed a screen with numbers. _Finally, something I can understand._ I started dialing Ino's number and the screen changed into four big squares with symbols that looked like calling options. I ignored the figures for now and used the device like a normal phone and placed it by my ear. And to my surprise it worked just like one.

It was the fourth ring when I decided to hang up. I didn't know what to tell her anyways. I wasn't sure if I needed to tell her about this whole mess. Of course she would try to help because she's my friend, my best friend, but it most likely would just cause her inconvenience. She has a family of her own and she lives so far away.

I sighed. I didn't know what to use this phone for after all. It's not that I hate my friends, it's just that I like their company but at the same time I don't need it. When I was in high school I was never seen alone, I was always in a group, but after dropping out and all I found comfort in being alone and independent somehow. And now, it stresses me out to interact with people because I'm unsure if they still like me that way. I don't know if they look down on me or pity me, and I felt so insecure ever since then. So many things have definitely changed. I rolled out of bed and walked out of the room.

Everybody was still sleeping in the living room except for Itachi and Deidara who were nowhere to be found. There was nothing in the fridge except for a pitcher half-filled with water. I poured myself a glass and drank fiercely, like it was from the fountain of youth. The sweet and cold liquid soothed my parched throat. I poured in what was left into my cup and refilled the jug for the others. When I turned back to the counter I found my glass empty and in front of me was a smiling Sasori. _This bully!_ I frowned but decided to just keep my mouth shut, I was going to offer him some water anyways. He turned to his right and saw the untouched birthday cake laying on the counter. _Oh, that's right, I forgot to put it on the table and nobody probably saw it. Ah, stupid me. _I sighed and said "I'm so sorry, I forgot to bring that out for the candle blowing thing."

He kept his gaze on the cake and didn't say a thing. It made me curious why and so I took a peek as well. There wasn't anything wrong from my opinion, it was exactly how I left it I believe. A rectangular, chocolate cake with white frosting and fruit toppings and in the middle it says:

_Your best years are still ahead of you._

_No one deserves a happier birthday than you do._

"Is there anything wrong with the cake?," my curiosity was agonizing. I had to know.

"No," he smirked, "Thanks, little girl," he continued and cut himself a slice. I blushed to think he actually is attempting to eat it.

"To think about it, I didn't know how many candles to put in there," I said pointing to it.

"I don't think you have enough," he said as he smiled, his remark making me blush and laugh at the same time.

"I had twenty one?," I said innocently.

"Definitely short," he said coolly as he took another spoonful of the pastry. _Wow, this guy likes sweets. But wait, he's older than 21? How the hell is that possible?_

"How short?" I asked in amusement.

"You were short four candles kid," he tilted his head and put four fingers up. My jaw dropped. _Twenty five years old? Sasori is twenty five? Seven whole years older than me. What._

"Wow, I thought you were a lot younger," I yelped, amazement filling my voice.

"So does most people," he smiled smugly, then changed the topic. "Anyways, did you call your friend?"

There was a pause.

"I... don't want to... bother her," I tried to sound as calm as I could.

"Thats such a shame," he muttered while leaning onto his chair.

"Eh, if you can't keep me here anymore I totally understand," I saw him frown at my statement.

"I didn't say that you can't stay here Sakura, I was thinking of something else," his tone was serious all of a sudden and his gaze was powerful towards mine.

"What were you thinking?," I rumbled awkwardly. I didn't know if I had the right to ask questions of the sort.

There was a pause but he told me anyways. "I just thought that it was a little unfortunate, to not have people that you can trust no matter how close they are to you, don't you think?"

I nodded. "I definitely agree." And just like that no more further explanation from either party was needed. Each others company was comfortable enough to fill in the silence.

The silence was cut short by a bellowing Kisame in the bathroom.

"YOU FUCKERS! WHO DREW THESE ON ME? WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO ME I WILL BREAK YOUR FINGERS AND CUT YOUR FUCKING BODY IN HALF!" his voiced roared loud enough to wake everybody else.

"By the way, I work today, so just make yourself at home, hang out with Deidara or something," Sasori said and was about to walk away from me when I stopped him.

"Wait, anou, I was supposed to show up today at Tsunade's. Is there any... way… you could... take me?" I fidgeted while my eyes were glued on the ground.

"Yeah," he said behind his back. "Wear comfortable clothes though."

"What?," I asked feebly, but I trailed off sighing when he went into Deidara's room and shut the door. _Comfortable clothes? What does that have to do with..._ I shrugged the thought off and decided to get ready. I trudged back into his room and went through my "luggage" to check for any clothes at all that I can wear.

To my disappointment there wasn't any underwear in the bags that I brought. I grabbed what I thought could be of use and proceeded into Sasori's bathroom.

The bathroom was white and spotless. It had a toilet and bath with a sink and two counters at the side. The laundry basket was barely filled and his utensils were arranged neatly. Even his mirror was crystal clear. He had the basic bathroom materials like towels, bar soap, shampoo, conditioner and toothpaste. Behind his medicine cabinet were deodorant, razors shaving cream, perfume, lotion and hair wax. My eyebrows furrowed to see only one toothbrush on his sink. _Kuso. _I sighed. _I guess I will have to get by without one. Or maybe he would get me one. Hopefully! But for now I shall use my finger._

I pushed the button on the doorknob to lock the door, stripped off my clothes and took a shower. It took me about twelve minutes to get dressed and ready to go out. I slipped into my used bra, and wore the boy shorts underneath my jeans, then the shirt and socks. I dumped my used clothes in the laundry basket hoping it wouldn't bother him and walked out the door feeling more replenished than ever.

"I hate being kept waiting," Sasori sighed when I stepped out of his bedroom door. "I only took twelve minutes," I said disbelievingly. _Impatient much?_

"I work in twenty. And the trip is thirty," he sighed.

"I wanted to shower, I haven't had one in two days," I mumbled shamefully.

"Oh, whatever then. I guess I'll just have to drive faster than usual. Lets go," he said flatly then walked passed me with a half-smile.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry," I said, though I don't think he heard me.

I was following him out the apartment door when I noticed that he had two helmets under his arm. _Helmets?_

"Wait here," he instructed while handing me one of the helmets. I didn't like where this was going.

"Okay," I nodded, trembling from the cold snow. Sasori noticed this and took his leather jacket off and hung it on my shoulders.

"But-" I was cut off when he shook his head and gave me a warning glare, I sighed.

It didn't take too long until I saw him come back, riding a red and black Suzuki motorcycle [**photo url in profile**]. _Great, a motorcycle. I haven't even rode one before. _Before giving myself time to chicken out, I wore the helmet that barely had any space for me to breathe in and hopped on.

My heart was beating as fast as the speed of the bike. It felt like I was going to fall off and get ran over by the rushing cars behind us. And as if on purpose, Sasori accelerated even more, zooming through the freeway and passing each car with so much speed that the pressure of the air seemed like it would blow me away. My grip tightened around his waist as I tried to hold on to him and my life.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Sasori," She bowed and waved goodbye. He shook his head slowly and took his helmet off. She caught a glimpse of his honey colored eyes.<p>

"Just call me when you're done," he said with a half-smile.

It was around two thirty when Sakura arrived at the penthouse. She looked around for an angry Tsunade tapping her foot waiting impatiently but it was to no avail. She walked into the empty living room, the designer room, and the two bathrooms but she wasn't there.

"Hello?," she said, the empty residence echoed the sound of her voice. "Tsunade-shishou?"

There was only one room left that she haven't checked. She decided to turn the knob and go inside, hoping she wasn't doing too much intruding.

"Tsunade-san!," Sakura exclaimed. Her purse dropped down to the floor as she rushed across the room where a passed out Tsunade was, lying on the floor, beside broken bottles of liquor. She knelt down in front of her in panic, Sakura didn't know what to do. She shook her gently, trying to get her to wake up. It didn't work. She tried again but a little harder this time, but Tsunade never woke. "Tsunade-san!," she kept calling hopelessly, shaking her even more but it didn't seem like it would wake her up anytime soon. Sakura crawled to her purse and rummaged through it for her phone. Hands shaking, she dialed 911 and called for an ambulance. Looking around, she found a card laid along with the rubble on the floor, it seemed like it belonged to the bouquet of fresh flowers on the table. She took the card and dialed the number on it doubtfully, but she called anyways hoping it would help.

"He-hello?," she muttered turbulently, "I-is this Ji-Jiraiya?"

"Um, yes dear.. who are you? Are you one of my ex girlfriends?," the voice in the other line chuckled slightly.

"Etou... I don't know you, but I'm guessing you know Tsunade-san?"

"Why of course, wait," his tone was suddenly serious. "What is this call about?"

"Tsunade-san is unconscious in her bedroom! I am her model I was supposed to come here today but but...," Sakura trailed off and was carried away by tears.

"Call an ambulance! I'll be there as soon as I can!" and after these words the line went dead.

Moments later Sakura heard loud knocks on the door and an ambulance siren. She watched as the paramedics checked on Tsunade then placed her gently on a bender. She followed nervously and hopped inside the ambulance with Tsunade, hoping everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>I checked the time on the round, white clock hung on the wall of the corridor. It was already seven o' clock when the doctor came out of the room, his voice echoed through the empty, long hall of the hospital wing. I was waiting for a good hour to find out Tsunade-san's condition.<p>

"It's alcohol poisoning. She's currently doing fine. We are trying our best to get all of the alcohol out of her body. Are you her daughter?," the man over his forties inquired politely. I shook my head and gave him a half smile.

"I'm just her... employee," I said shyly.

"Ah, how nice of you. It was a good thing that you saved her. It would be really bad if you hadn't seen her and called for medical help," he said while looking up and down his clipboard.

"Sorry I'm late, how is she?" A tall man with long white hair spiked and tied in a ponytail came rushing to us, heavily breathing for air. "I am her friend. She doesn't have any family left," he whispered the last words sadly.

"Oh alright sir, well we can discuss more of the details in that room," the doctor said as he pointed towards a room with "Dr. Watanabe mounted on the center. I stepped away from the two men and decided to leave since her friend already came. I didn't want to intrude any further into Tsunade's personal life.

"Oh," the tall man called, catching my attention. I looked back to him. He gave me a nod. "Thank you so much for helping Tsunade, I was the guy you called, my name is Jiraiya."

I gave him a small smile. "No problem, I was simply just there really, I hope she gets better," I waved my hand and bid my goodbye. "Oh, and my name is Sakura," I added.

I walked out of the hospital doors. It was a chilly night and I was empty handed.

"What do I do now," I said, shaking my head.

It was really weird to see that he was the only person I had in my phone's contact list.

_I guess I do have to call him._

A smile graced my lips slowly as I pushed the call button and waited anxiously for him to answer. At the third ring, I heard him say hello. I don't know why hearing his voice comforted me.

"Hello, Sa-sasori, I am a-at the hos-pi-pi-pital," I stuttered between the words. I didn't know why it felt weird talking to him on the phone. It aggravated me to think that I sounded so stupid.

"What happened to you, why are you there little girl?," he questioned calmly.

"No, not me, daijobu desu [im okay]," I said nervously.

"I'm on my way little girl, just wait for me," I can see his smile from the sound of his smooth words. I slapped myself right after realizing that I was smiling as well. The call ended and I sat on the top stairs at the entrance while grasping my helmet tightly, hoping he would come to get me soon.

* * *

><p>My head was leaning on the hard helmet on my lap when I saw someone pull my closest hand towards the bottom of the stairs. It was Sasori. My face lit up to see him slightly smirking at me.<p>

"Knowing how clumsy you are, I was expecting to see a cast or crutches, and was wondering if you would still fit with me on my bike," he stated with a grin. "You let me down."

"Oh, haha, well sorry for that," I said while sticking out my tongue.

"Hop on," he ordered while sitting back and starting his motorcycle's engine. My cheeks got warmer when I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. I can tell that he was feeling a little awkward about it too, but the speed of the bike distracted me and I just concentrated in noticing the beautiful sights on our way home.

* * *

><p>Deidara and Sasori left with their guitar cases hung on their shoulders. I guessed that they had a gig. I bid them goodbye and offered to shut the front door for them. After a short while of being home alone my phone rang, I decided to pick up since the number that was flashed on the screen was Ino's.<p>

"Hello?" I said while pouring myself some warm tea.

"SAKURA?," she hollered after recognizing my voice, "IT WAS YOU WHO CALLED ME? SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!", came Ino's reply , her loud voice made my ear itch.

"I'm still alive," I groaned.

"What the heck Sakura, people have been looking for you, you are nowhere to be found, where the hell did you go? Are you in Kirigakure or something? What the fuck!," she mumbled several other profanities before talking straight again. "Dude, Naruto's been blowing my phone up looking all over for you, seriously where are you?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Ino everything this time. I didn't want to be the bother any longer.

"I'm okay, someone I met took me in," I assured her but it was more like I was assuring myself as well. "Let them know I'm okay."

"Well why didn't you call anyone at least?," she growled, yelling even louder.

I put the phone about a foot away from my ear and replied. "I broke my phone, I'm sorry,"

I was curious if my mother looked for me so I had to ask. "Has my mother called you?"

"Yeah, she told me that you ran away from her and she actually thought that you came here because I mean I always take you in when you guys fight, and when she found out that I didn't have a clue where you were she starting breaking down and telling me how much of a let down you were and shit," her reply sounded as frustrated as I was.

"But I'm glad you're okay," she continued. "Where are you?" she tried again, I took a sip of the warm drink while I thought about what to say.

"Please don't tell her my number," I said while massaging my temples. "I'm fine don't worry about where I am, I'm still in town." I stated, hoping she wouldn't insist any more.

"Okay if you say so," Ino said with a sudden lack of interest. "But is it alright if I gave Naruto your number? I mean he's been driving me crazy."

"Alright with me," I said passively. "Sorry about that," I added.

"It's okay, well I'll let him know right now alright? Since I'm pretty sure that he's as worried as I am," she muttered.

"Okay, bye Ino."

"Bye," she hung up after this and after a few seconds my phone rang once again. "Hello?" I greeted wearily.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto was surprisingly calm, which made me think how much I have worried him. I felt a strong pang of guilt and answered a weak "hey".

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, Sakura-chan. I'm glad that you're okay most of all," he said gloomily.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'm sorry for making everybody worry. I'm doing fine, if anything, maybe even better," I answered after taking another gulp of tea.

"Well that is good," he said with relief in his voice. Naruto paused for a while. "I need to tell you something Sakura-chan," I heard sadness in his now raspy voice.

"What is it?," I responded worriedly.

"Um," he clicked his tongue and took a sharp breath, "Sasuke is leaving the country tomorrow Sakura," he told me unhappily.

It was so easy to tell that I was broke into pieces and back to the start. There was a long moment of silence between the both of us before I could say a word.

"Wh-why?" I said as my voice came out unintentionally desperate.

"I don't know his reasons, but I've been wanting to tell you," he sighed in reply.

Sad and miserable I managed to voice an utter "okay". I exhaled a deep sigh of devastation. Naruto cut the deafening silence when he cleared his throat.

"I'm really sorry for adding up to your problems, I know you have enough in your hands," he groaned. "If ever you want to, only if ever you do, the gang will be at the airport tomorrow to see him off at two," he encouraged carefully.

"Alright," I said before hanging up.

_Wow._ I sighed. That was a bit too much to take in one day. First the Tsunade incident and now the person that I treasure the most in the world is leaving and I was the last to know. Getting up from the floor I was sitting on, I looked for something to do to distract me, sadly I realized that I wasn't in the mood to move. The small apartment was terribly quiet. Even Hiruko was sound asleep in his corner. It was around eleven when I just decided to crash in the couch and pass out.

* * *

><p>Deidara and Sasori were both exhausted from the performance they just had. The duo walked into the apartment like lifeless zombies. Deidara mumbled an "oyasumi" before shutting his bedroom door. Sasori, however, was stuck standing infront of the couch, staring at the pink-haired girl laying peacefully in her slumber. Shaking his head in amusement, he slowly set his guitar down to pick her up and bring her into his room. He shrugged as he laid her down and tucked her in bed. It was only then that he realized how foolish he has been lately, and he don't seem to know why he does these things for this certain girl. A mumble escaped from her lips. "Ikanaide," she said as he was walking away from her. Sasori shut the bedroom door and settled in the couch that she was previously laying in. He shook his head. <em>These thoughts won't get me anywhere.<em>

* * *

><p>Review~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mannequin**

**Chapter 5**

_As far as I could remember, I've always been the type of person that hated losing things. Whether it's just a piece of jewelry maybe, or food, or a sock, I always would try to find it or get it back. I remember a time when Ino borrowed this shirt of mine that I liked a lot, I kept on bugging her about it until she actually returned it to me after a couple of months of my pestering. Another instance was when I lost a jewel from a bracelet that Sasuke gave me, I searched the whole house for it, for days just to find out that my mom thought it was trash and threw it away. I was devastated and I wasn't able to sleep for quite a while. This, however was something worse than everything else that I have lost. Because he will leave me. As if like all this time, all the two years that we spent together, I was useless to him and I never gave him a reason to stay. So many questions were on my mind and I have no clue still if they would ever be answered. Although I obviously am not worth it, I will try to keep the only thing I have left._

_Love..._

Rubbing the dry tears off my eyes, I realized that I was in Sasori's room. On his bed. It's starting to creep me out that I always end up waking here when I am pretty sure that last night, I dozed off in the couch. I turned my head to my sides but unlike yesterday, he wasn't beside me. The time on the clock was twelve fifty two. I stretched both my arms and headed to the bathroom.

The reflection on the mirror was staring blankly at me with half lidded and swollen eyes. My chest tightened when I thought about Sasuke, how I would I talk to him and what would I say? All that I know is that I will take him back because I want him back and I would do absolutely everything just to keep him. I will not cry be and be useless anymore,

I will not cry.. _I will not..._

My eyes were glued to the bathroom floor as I started panting. The wrenching pain in my chest intensified and the tears behind my eyes that I was fighting with all of my might not to let out overpowered me radically. _This is bad. _I was having another breakdown...

Memories of the past flashed in my head, the moments that I will take to my grave. It was just really hard to forget everything with Sasuke-kun. I rocked back and forth in a fetal position wondering how pathetic I was being, crying hopelessly so early in the morning. I continued my crying nonetheless, losing my breath and my chest hurt more and more until the bathroom door opened, revealing Sasori. His lazy eyes found me as he knelt down to my level and just stared at me.

I was staring at my hands when I tried to speak.

"Sas- " I trailed off, confused in which name I was going to call.

Sasori's hazel eyes were unwaveringly focused on mine. Surprisingly, a small smile graced his lips as he raised my head with his thumb. "Little girl," he muttered. "Would a hug make you feel better?"

I don't know why I instantly nodded in response. And just like that he awkwardly wrapped his warm arms around me. I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder and we fit into each other perfectly. I gulped as he ran his fingers gently through my hair.

Abruptly, I stood up and wiped my tears with the back of my hands and backed away. I didn't want to let myself feel any more comfortable. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I tried once more and I managed to mumble a "sorry" which made him smile.

"For what?," he cocked his head to the side.

"For taking your bed last night," I weakly replied. He chuckled.

"You silly girl," he said while leaning on the counter. "Why are you saying sorry? I'm the one that put you there last night."

I blushed. "Wha-what? W-why?,"

I reddened as he stepped closer and was inches away from my face. "Don't worry brat, nothing happened," he stepped away and gave me back my personal space "I slept on the couch," he continued, his tone was flushed with amusement. "You missed me?," he purred like he was teasing me. Before I could even reply he chuckled and said "kidding".

"Anou, Sasori," I asked nervously.

"Hmm?," he hummed while leaning his arms on the sink and looking at his reflection.

"C-can you take me... to the.. airport today?"

He paused for a second before turning the faucet on.

"You're leaving?," he said, while washing his hands.

"N-no, my friend is and I just want to say bye," it was pretty obvious that sadness was pouring out of my voice.

"Ah, souka (I see). Sure, I will take you," he said while wiping his hands with the towel. "But first," he continued, "Let me take a dump."

And with that I staggered out of the room. I chuckled as I stood behind the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>We were right outside the building with the departure sign displayed at the front when I hopped down of his bike and he turned the engine off.<p>

"Thank you, Sasori," I said with a weak smile and mixed emotions. "I will try my best not to take a long time, I will call you when I'm done."

Once again he shook his head and smirked. "Just don't make me wait too long," he said simply as his eyes wandered around the place. For a second, I thought his expression changed into sadness, but his smile went back into place when he turned his head towards me. I shrugged the thought off and waved goodbye.

Everybody was already waiting in the departure area for Sasuke to come. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata were huddled in a circle while Gaara, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba were seated on the long benches while talking. Shikamaru and Shino were sitting there as well, but they were in the corner, intensely playing games on their portable gadgets.

"Oh my God Sakura, you're here?," Temari shrieked which caught everybody's attention. Everybody else got up and surrounded me, Naruto restrained me into a suffocating hug and bore his eyes into mine furiously. "You don't look so good."

I shook my head and smiled to reassure him that I was okay. I had to get myself together for what's ahead of me. Sasuke was already standing there behind us with his hands on his pockets, like usual, but had a confused look on his face when he saw me. I tried with all my might to look back at him but I couldn't. My eyes landed on the luggage that he was carrying.

He was like the sun, something that was always out of reach to me and distant yet I cannot live without, something that I wouldn't want to lose.

Everyone has already bid their goodbyes except for me, who was still standing there, looking down and biting my lip pathetically .

Taking a shallow breath, I walked slowly to his direction. Everybody backed away to give us privacy. I looked up and stared at his dark, hollow eyes as my grip on the helmet tightened. My eyebrows furrowed before I spoke.

"You never tell me anything, do you?," I said with all my might.

He walked past me, towards the glass door leading to the planes that only passengers can enter before he paused and turned."Why should I tell you, it's none of your business," he asked coldly which made my chest writhe in pain.

"I know that you think I don't understand, or you probably even hate me. Even when we were in high school you couldn't stand me," I was shaking as I tried harder to fight back the tears. "The first assignment we had together you told me I was annoying," my eyes widened as I tried to distract myself from breaking down, but apparently I already was.

"I don't remember that," he said as as he shrugged and crossed his arms, not even bothering to face me.

I forced a weak smile. "Yeah, well it was a long time ago, back when it all started,"my lips trembled as I spoke but continued nonetheless.

"You and me, Naruto, our friends, it was troublesome at times but, but it was fun too," I sighed. "I don't know much about you, but I know about your family and your burdens from them."

I then put my arm across my chest as if I was holding it together, because if not it will break into little pieces. I shook my head insanely and continued,

"But Sasuke-kun, going away won't solve anything, it won't make you happy, and it won't make anyone, it wont make me." Trailing off, I put my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Just as I thought," he replied, his voice filled with disappointment.

"I'm not the same as you, I can't live the same as everybody here, I lead a path way different than all of you, Sakura, for a while, I did thought that I could stay, but being here is not my purpose, I'm not like you, or Naruto,"

I clenched my teeth to stop myself from screaming. So much pain was inside of my heart that I just imagined hopelessly that I was in an alternate universe where Sasuke-kun would turn around, smile at me, and _stay_. I raised my hand, reaching towards him.

"Don't do this Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be alone, please... don't leave," I mumbled and wondered if he understood what I just said.

"Just think about it this way Sakura, each of us has a path lying before us, it's a new beginning, we have to move on," he said cutting me off.

I stopped crying and looked down to think of the right words to say but I have already lost my sense of wrong and right a long time ago, so I foolishly and carelessly just poured my heart out in front of him pushing all of my luck that I had left, if there was any.

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you, I cant even stand it! if you stay and and just be with me I wouldn't let you regret it...

I promise, everyday, I will make you happy, give me a chance, because if you leave, I will just be as miserable as you are," Desperately I cried out loud, ignoring the looks of the people surrounding me. I couldn't fight back the tears in my eyes anymore so I let them flow freely. Everything that I was feeling didn't seem to matter anymore and all that I wanted was for him to stay. Selfish as it may sound I don't think he understood how much I care about him and want to be with him, so I started pleading.

"Please, I'm begging you... don't walk away, or take me with you," I looked up through my bangs that was covering my face and went up to him.

He looked at me from the side as he turned his head slightly towards my direction.

He turned to face me when he sighed. "You haven't changed."

"You're still annoying," he muttered tonelessly, but for a second I thought I saw him frown. He was about to turn his back on me, and I knew that this time he was never going to come around again. Desperation filled my empty heart as I grabbed his hand roughly and held it as tight as I could. He simply just looked at our hands clasped together and then at me.

I was trembling when I spoke. "If you leave, I will make a scene, I swear I will-"

I was cut off when he pulled me towards him and forced me into a kiss. A tear fell from my eye before I returned it weakly and ran my fingers through his hair. My tears didn't stop falling, knowing that this would be the last time he would kiss me. His forehead was gently pressed against mine when he softly whispered, "Sakura, thank you for everything."Smooth words rolled out of his mouth. I was weak in my knees. "I'm sorry... and I don't expect you to forgive me. You're the perfect girl, but just not the perfect girl for... me," his tone sounded almost affectionate and lonely. I was gasping for air as he ran his thumb down my face and let me go. My consciousness faded, and darkness enveloped me as my eyesight went blurry and spots appeared in front of my eyes.

"Please, stay," I said finally, not sure if it was aloud or in my mind only. I could feel Sasuke's warmth leave me as I felt like my heart was palpitating and the room was spinning and I was losing my balance. And then I fell into an endless abyss.

* * *

><p>Naruto sprinted towards the falling Sakura, hoping not to let her hit the ground but before he even got a hold of her, somebody already caught and lifted her up along with her stuff and walked out of the place. The man had a helmet similar to what Sakura was holding and it didn't take Naruto very long to figure out that he was the one Sakura went to the airport with.<p>

_Who is this guy? _He thought.

"Oi! You!," he yelled but to no avail, the man didn't turn back and just kept walking.

Everybody tried to chase the masked man but he successfully fled the scene taking a passed out Sakura on his bike.

* * *

><p>Sasori drove slowly, making sure Sakura wouldn't fall from his bike. One of his hands were holding onto her limp body while the other manuevered the bike. He took the small streets to get to his apartment safely.<p>

He finally got home and laid her on his bed and called Deidara over to his room.

"She fainted, I don't know what to do," he sighed as he massaged his temples with his thumb and index finger. Deidara gasped.

"What? Well I don't know either!," he ran around the room in panic.

"Kono baka (idiot)," he growled in dissatisfaction.

"Ah! I have an idea, danna!," Deidara rushed to the iMac as he opened Safari. He typed "fainting treatment" in Google and clicked on the first result. "Ha!," he uttered proudly. They read the article together.

"All by itself, fainting is not life-threatening," Deidara mumbled quickly before sighing in relief. He continued reading, his eyes moving from left to right. "Whenever you see someone pass out, make sure the victim is breathing, if not immediately begin CPR or call 911."

They rushed to see if she was breathing but there wasn't any air coming out of her nose or mouth.

Sasori hurriedly pulled out his iPhone from his back pocket and dialed 9-1-1. He was about to press the call button when Deidara took it from him and furiously asked what he was doing.

He scoffed and shut his eyes as he simply replied, "Calling 911, just like what it said on the article, dummy."

"Do you know how much it will cost if we had an ambulance come all the way here and take her? What if the landlord finds out we have an under age girl staying with us? Do you want to go to jail?" Deidara burst out.

Sasori sighed, to think about it, he wasn't sure if Sakura was underage or not. The brat had a point. "Well then, let's take her to the emergency room, go get the car."

Deidara then pointed at Sakura."Just do CPR, Danna! It's not like you guys haven't kissed! It's her life on the line here-"

"Hey!," Sasori scowled. All he could do was look down and recall the "blanket incident". He thought that it would be best to keep it to himself.

"So wait are you waiting for Danna! Do it! Do it! Save Sakura-chan!," Deidara commanded while pushing him towards the lifeless girl on his bed.

He tried to calm himself down by taking some deep breaths. He leaned towards her and took a good look at her face. Hesitating, he scratched his head while thinking about whether to do it or not. He wasn't sure if Sakura would like that he kissed her, but it's not like it was a kiss, it was CPR, something that was needed to be done to save her life.

"Hurry up, Danna! What are you waiting for!," Deidara yelled impatiently. "And you're doing it wrong! You have to pump her chest and straddle her!"

_Baka na, _Sasori thought, realizing that he didn't have any choice. He was on all fours above her as he stared at her slightly parted lips. He slowly moved his head closer

and closer...

* * *

><p>review~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Mannequin**

**Chapter 6**

It was Sunday morning. Sasori was sitting in the worn out couch with his black acoustic guitar on his lap and a notebook on the table. He was humming a tune while strumming a sad melody and at times he would stop to erase and scribble words on it. He hummed the words he wrote on the paper as he played.

_I never _

_said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

_Ever..._

After the last word he slammed his notebook shut and stared into space to ponder. Unwanted memories landed on his mind but he shrugged the thoughts away when he tried to distract himself by remembering the events with Sakura from last night. He chuckled lightly.

_"Hurry up, Danna! What are you waiting for!," Deidara yelled impatiently. "And you're doing it wrong! You have to pump her chest and straddle her!"_

"_Baka na (this is stupid)," Sasori thought, realizing that he didn't have any choice. He was on all fours above her as he stared at her slightly parted lips. He slowly moved his head closer_

_and closer..._

_He noticed every detail on her peaceful face. There were dry tears on her cheeks and the sides of her eyes which reminded him of a baby's. Her lips were dry and chappy, her nose was shiny and her eyes looked very swollen, accompanied with dark circles below them. Her soft hair was messy and everywhere. He found himself stroking the side of her face with his thumb. His lips was brushing with hers when he was startled by a female voice coming from the entrance of his room._

"_What do you guys think you're doing?," Konan inquired skeptically, tapping her foot. She was watching them with Pein on her side, smiling._

"_Konan-chan! Danna is trying to bring Sakura-chan back to life, she fainted!," Deidara stammered._

"_Why does it look like you are about to rape her?" Her comment made Sasori's eyes widen in shock._

"_Rape her," he chuckled. "As if I would do such a thing."_

"_Get off, let me see." Konan's heels clicked as she stepped closer towards the passed out Sakura. Guessing that Konan would know better, Sasori stepped down and away from the bed to give her some space. Hiruko pranced by his side with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry Hiruko, she'll be fine," he said while tapping the dog's neck softly._

_She rolled her sleeves up and checked Sakura's pulse and breathing. She placed her hands in the middle of Sakura's chest while her chest compressed and recoiled… It took her about thirty tries before a small pop was heard and Sakura's breathing stabilized and her eyes slowly fluttered open._

"_She's alive!," Deidara exclaimed while jumping up and down. Hiruko's tail wagged insanely. "I shall get some water," he said as he rushed to the kitchen._

_Sakura was helped by Konan to sit up. No words came out of her mouth except for a small "what happened". Deidara handed her the glass of water but she didn't do anything but stare at it. Sasori looked at her but she didn't return the gesture._

"_Konan," Pein uttered with a nod._

"_Oh," she looked up. "Pein and I went over to remind you guys about the upcoming performance and to give you the schedule for rehearsals."_

_She reached for a folder in her purse and laid it on the bed as she made her way back to her boyfriend and took his hand. "If you have any questions just ask manager."_

"_We'll get going now," Pein waved his hand while walking out of the door. He meaningfully sent a glare to Deidara, which Deidara picked up about halfway._

"_I-I just remembered that I had to do something for art class," Deidara then said falteringly as he shut the door, leaving Sasori, Hiruko and Sakura alone in the room._

_Hiruko rushed up to the bed and laid on top of Sakura, his big eyes looking at her. Sasori stood up worriedly but decided to not do anything when he saw Sakura quietly sobbing, hugging Hiruko tight. Hiruko was just sitting there, as if he knew that Sakura was deeply in pain and he wanted to comfort her._

_Speechless, he just sat on the edge of the bed watching them while crossing his legs. Suddenly, Hiruko jumped up and towards the door, reaching for his leash which was hung on the knob. After a couple of tugs, he dragged it with his mouth and approached Sakura with a goofy grin and drool almost dripping from his tongue. This made Sakura chuckle and pat him on the head. She took the leash and latched it onto Hiruko's collar and groggily got up from the bed. She was on her way out of the room when she looked at Sasori and smiled halfheartedly. "Wanna come with us?"_

_He took two coats from his closet before following her out the door. Sakura took one from his hand and wore it which made him smirk. "You're getting the hang of it now, that's good."_

"_It's freezing outside," she replied._

_The sky has never been so dark, the stars were like jewels, the moon has never shined so bright and the winter breeze was chilling to the bone. Their breaths came out as thick smoke. Snow has stopped falling for now and it was plowed to the sides to make space for pathwalks._

_Hiruko was excitedly trudging across the snow, almost dragging Sakura along with him. Sasori noticed this and took the leash from her hand._

"_I got it," he smirked. She nodded and gave him a restless grin._

"_Ne, Sasori," she poked him slightly with her index finger which made him focus his lazy eyes at her and hum a "Hm?"_

"_How did I get here?" her words were condensed and unsure._

"_I took you home because you fainted," he said while looking away. Sakura looked down in embarrassment._

"_You... were there." she said softly and stopped in her walking._

"_Well, yeah, sorry about that," he kept walking forward. "I wasn't sure if I should trust you to be out there alone."_

_Her eyes looked up just to see the back of his head. "I thought you hated waiting," she questioned in a naive manner._

"_I do hate waiting," he said simply._

"_But you did after all," Sakura persisted, but watched carefully so that she wouldn't anger him._

"_I don't know the reason," he sighed. Still not looking at Sakura._

"_Hm?" She was confused and thought it was interesting that Sasori didn't know the answer to something for a change._

"_I guess I just let you slip this time," he trailed off and made his way back home._

_Before he walked too far away from her, she stopped him by pulling on his coat. "If I said thank you again, would you let me?"_

_He turned his head towards Sakura, his eyes flickered over to meet hers and smirked. "Nope."_

_She mischievously grinned at this and said, "I'll make you let me."_

"_How?," he grinned back, his tone was filled with suppressed curiosity._

_Abruptly, she pulled both his arms down, making him crouch a bit until his ear was next to her lips. Smiling, she whispered,_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>The bright fluorescent lights blinded my eyes and sent shock waves up to my brain causing a slight headache. I tried moving my hands or fingers at the very least but they felt heavy; heavy like rocks. I then tried saying something; anything. Hoping there was someone in that room, I tried again and again until I managed a small squeak.<p>

"Hello?" I was able to utter successfully.

"Tsunade!," Jiraiya stood up, concern filled his eyes. Jiraiya was sitting on the side of my hospital bed, holding my hand.

"What happened? Why are you here? Why am I here?" I managed to say despite the staggering.

"Sssshhhh. Relax. You're fine." He said touching the side of my face. I flinched at this but I let him anyways. His smile that made his face even more wrinkled lit the whole room brightly. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"I'm afraid not." I said as my eyebrows met at the middle of my forehead.

"Your model found you unconscious in your penthouse, She called an ambulance and then she called me. You passed out from drinking too much and got alcohol poisoned."

There was a pause before he continued.

"It's probably my fault. I am so sorry Tsunade. If I hadn't told you..." He fumbled, his eyebrows furrowing at the center.

"Jiraiya, please. Stop." His eyes were searching the room, as if searching for answers. "Jiraiya." I repeated, touching his arm. He immediately flashed his eyes on the hand on his arm.

"It is not your fault. It was because of my stupidity, not because of you. Please do not blame yourself for this. I really am thankful that you told me," I said with utmost sincerity. Jiraiya had his eyes on the floor, just staring blankly at his shoes.

"I better call the nurse and tell her you're awake." He said as he stood up.

Before he reached the door I asked, "How long was I out for?"

Jiraiya stopped right on his tracks, slowly turned around and said, "This is the third day."

"I really hope you don't do this to yourself again." Jiraiya's intense gaze was burning holes through my skin.

Small beads of salt and water started to form in the corners of my eyes. "Then why did he just leave!" I was more angry than curious. I wondered how stupid and immature it was to ask such a question.

Breaking down, I let my feelings pour out irrationally. "Everything was going well with us, with everything, then he suddenly had to ... disappear!" I was looking straight at Jiraiya's eyes.

"I often asked myself if it was I who was at fault. And somehow I never got the answer. I waited and waited and waited, held him for every word he said. As time went by I realized nothing else was more important to me but him and if he asked me for a family again I would runaway with him in a heartbeat, if he ever came back. But he didn't!" Jiraiya avoided my eyes and just looked at something on the floor.

"Why did he leave me..."

No answer came from the other end of the room.

"I graduated thinking of him. Hell, I ran my fashion show thinking of him! I came home every single day, after he left thinking of nothing but him! It was always him!" More tears ran down my cheeks. Still no answer.

"Now tell me why I shouldn't," I said with a broken heart. Seconds ticked by before Jiraiya looked at me.

"I'm really sorry about your loss, Tsunade." He slowly walked towards me.

"You must be suffering a lot from losing him and I understand you, but..." He carefully sat on the bed to face me. "You shouldn't blame yourself, and if Dan was here, I am sure he would be really proud of you. You are nothing but perfect for him, and I'm sure he thought of you just the same."

He held my chin towards his direction. My eyes were wet and were beginning to turn red from crying. "He loved you so much, and he never faltered in supporting your dreams, and you did a great job in supporting him too. Now, if you just threw everything away, all of what Dan did... would be in vain."

And at that being said, a bead of tear ran down the side of my face. Jiraiya caught it with his thumb. His eyes were as clear as ponds of water and was sincere as his heart. "Live on, for Dan, don't ever forget him. Make him proud so that you would have a face to show him when the time comes that you meet him again. Carry on his will." More tears ran down my face. Slowly, Jiraiya drifted out of the room to call for assistance; his words were lingering in my mind.

"Live on," I thought aloud.

I looked around the white walls of the gloomy room. I was wearing a pink hospital gown and a needle connected to a dextrose was embedded under my skin. My clothes and other belongings were on a table to my right. I slowly leaned over to reach for my phone that was laying on top of the pile. On the screen it said that I had three new voicemails. I held the phone next to my ear and regretted it after hearing Sarutobi's croaky voice yelling at me through the receiver. I sighed and hung up. _I don't have enough time for the debut..._

* * *

><p>A sound of a music box melody woke me from my light slumber. I felt something vibrate beside me as my eyes peeled open. I saw that my phone was ringing. The caller ID displayed an unfamiliar number, but then again I lost all of my contacts so I decided to pick it up.<p>

"Hello?" My voice sounded raspy and ugly.

"Did I wake you? Is this Sakura?" The voice woke me up instantly after recognizing it.

"Yes, ma'am it's me. I'm glad you are okay," I smiled and said cheerfully.

"I just called to say... thank you, for everything Sakura, you saved my life," Tsunade said with sincere gratitude.

I was speechless and so I just chuckled slightly and squeaked "You're welcome."

"Ah, Tsunade-shishou, are you back home?," I wondered if I could perhaps visit her.

"Yes I am," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I... need to talk to you about something, is it okay if I came over today?"

"Sure," she said. "I'll be home so just come whenever you want."

"Alright," I replied and right when I was about to hang up, another question popped in my head. "Ah, Tsunade-shishou, how did you get my new number?"

"Jiraiya had it stored in his contacts and he gave it to me when I realized that you're old one did not work any more."

"Oh, I see," I muttered politely. "Well then, I will see you later, take care."

After hanging up, I found myself lying on the floor beside Hiruko who was now awake and tentatively looking at me. I looked around and was surprised to see Sasori watching me with an amused expression and a smirk on his face. He had a guitar resting on his lap.

"Good morning," he said with his smooth voice.

"Good morning," I replied with a smile while getting up from the carpeted floor.

"Going somewhere?," he teased.

"Only if you'll take me there," I said uncertainly. "Would you?" I asked hopefully.

"To Tsunade's? Sure, I'll have to work today anyways," he said while handing me a cold cup of coffee. "I got that for you but it's not hot anymore."

"Wow!," I chirped while my eyes swirled. He was being really nice to me today. "Thank you!," I said before taking a sip. My smile faded and turn into a funny-looking frown after realizing what I just said. Sasori just chuckled.

"Whatever," he grunted.

"Where do you work anyways?"

"I work at Cafe de Paris," he raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

I nodded slightly at this. "Just wondering, because you said it was close to the penthouse is all," _also because I am curious,_ I thought to myself and chuckled.

"Ah, kudaranai." he said to me with a bored look on his face.

* * *

><p>I knocked twice before I heard Tsunade yell from inside.<p>

"Enter."

I then opened the door and found Tsunade sitting on the dining table with a cup of coffee. I rushed up to her and gave her a warm hug before speaking. "Tsunade-shishou," I murmured sadly.

"Yes, what's wrong Sakura?" she said, leaning back on her chair with the cup of coffee in her hands.

"I am really happy that you have recuperated and are okay, but I have to tell you that I don't think I can be your mannequin any longer," I replied weakly.

Her brows furrowed and her face was filled with confusion. "Why?"

After telling her a brief story of what happened these past couple of days and about my rather inconvenient situation, also the part that I have been wearing the same clothes for several days, Tsunade did nothing but look at me in disbelief, but also with sympathy.

"Don't worry Sakura," Tsunade entwined her fingers and rested her head on them. "I got you," she smirked.

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Sasori to get off work and pick me up in front of Sky Loft Penthouse, carrying in both my hands a Louie Vuitton luggage bag filled with clothes. Thinking about the earlier events made me sigh in joyful relief.<p>

_After telling her a brief story of what happened these past couple of days and about my rather inconvenient situation, also the part that I have been wearing the same clothes for several days, Tsunade did nothing but look at me in disbelief, but also with sympathy._

_"Don't worry Sakura," Tsunade entwined her fingers and rested her head on them. "I got you," she smirked._

_She then rushed inside her closet and tossed random clothes in a luggage bag. I didn't get to see what kind of clothes they were, and I didn't know why she was packing all of a sudden._

_Could it be..._

"_Here, grab this Sakura," she shoved the bag towards my body, forcing me to take it._

_I was confused and everything happened so fast. Was she giving me clothes to wear? But why?_

_"Y-you dont have to do this, Tsunade-san," I mumbled softly._

_She's helping me..._

"_Don't fret, you are my model after all, you will end up having to wear clothes from me," she said truthfully and predominantly. She continued on her search in her huge walk-in closet as I followed behind her. Every now and then she would toss more clothes into the bag I was holding and then proceeded her searching to her desk. What could she possibly need from there?_

_My eyes widened in shock when I saw her pull a checkbook out and ask me for my whole name._

"_Ha-haruno Sakura," I stuttered in panic and embarrassment. She ripped the page from its edge and handed it over to me. Hesitating, I didn't want to take it from her hands and a frown formed on her face._

"_This is my first paycheck to you, so don't worry, now take it, it's advance but it's the least I can do," she snapped, her eyes were earnest and I can tell from her tone that she was getting impatient. I slowly took the paper from her and thanked her._

"_Oh and last but not least," Tsunade added, approaching her rather spacious coat closet, "Here, the weather is getting pretty nasty and I can't help but notice that you don't have any outerwear yourself. I hope that you like white," she said audaciously._

_I examined the fuzzy white peacoat that she gave me. The price tag was still attached, which meant that it was never used. I almost fainted when I saw the numbers on the label. One hundred ninety nine ryo. My eyes swirled and I got dizzy. This trench coat can pay for my whole life! It fit me perfectly and went down to my thighs, keeping my body warm right away. It also had a belt that hugged my waist, cute brown buttons and side pockets._

_I never thought I would ever get to wear expensive coats like this..._

_Tsunade was gazing at me from her living room and smiled. "Just as I thought, it s the perfect size."_

_Beads of water were ready to fall from my eyes. "Thank you, Tsunade-san. I really am grateful for this, I-"_

"_Sakura, you saved my life, and you're about to save my career, this is nothing. I should thank you," she said cutting me off. I nodded hysterically while wiping my tears with the back of my hands.._

"_Now, I decided to schedule a photo shoot so we can finally get down to business. It's tomorrow, I know its sudden but we have to hurry because there isn't much time."_

"_Okay," I kept nodding like an idiot while listening attentively._

"_We will be doing it in a studio this time but we will do outdoor shoots in other places as well," she stated clearly. "Well, I think that is all I can say for now, get some good sleep to look good for tomorrow," she continued._

The snow started to fall slowly from the night sky. I checked the time on my phone. It was six o' clock.

_Sasori said he will get here soon. I can't wait to share the news with him. I'm so glad._

A smile graced my frozen lips as I patiently waited for him to come for me.

_Thank you, Tsunade, Sasori._

It wasn't too long until he came. I waved at him and yelled his name. "Hi, Sasori, how was work today?"

"Good," he stared at me and a raised an eyebrow. "Someone's cheerful today, are you really Sakura?," he said while examining me from head to toe. I chuckled.

I giggled brightly before speaking. "Sasori, I got paid today!," I said before reaching for the check in my pocket. To think of it I didn't see how much it was, but no matter what I felt really proud of myself. He took the paper from me quickly and got to see it first. His eyes widened and his lips parted.

"Hey no fair!," I tore it from his hands while he was frozen in place. _What's up with him?_

"No way!," I shrieked before covering my mouth, regretting being so loud at night. _Nine hundred ryo?_

_How could I have possibly earned nine hundred ryo in three days? She must have written the wrong letters._

I reluctantly went through the piece of paper again. "_Pay to the order of cash, Nine Hundred Ryo, R900.00," it really is worth nine hundred...This is impossible._

A hand ruffling my hair woke me up from my hypnotic state. I looked up to see Sasori smiling at me. I smiled at him back, wore my helmet and hopped on his bike, luggage hung on my arm.

"Ready?," he asked while slightly looking back at me. I nodded and just like that he sped and went towards home.

"_Home"?_

_I say it as if we are a couple. But we're not..._

I chuckled. _Sasori and I? A couple?_

_Sasori is surely a great guy. He is gentle and attractive, any girl would be lucky to have him._

_He makes me feel really safe and warm._

_If I wasn't deluded with my feelings for Sasuke, I'd surely want to fall in love with him._

* * *

><p>We arrived at the apartment and were surprised to see the members of Akatsuki in the living room.<p>

"Oi, you," Sasori growled to everyone, "That's my sake you're drinking, assholes." Everyone laughed at this and then greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi everybody," I smiled and bowed. Hiruko approached us to greet me with his goofy grin. "Hi Hiruko," I said while patting his head.

"Danna, you're finally here! Everybody's waiting for you," Deidara staggered groggily, alcohol emanating from his breath. "We are going to rehearse today remember? Today's rehearsal day and so is tomorrow."

"Kuso," Sasori clicked his tongue and frowned. "Can I pass for today?" he said this then shot me a glance. I was quietly watching them discuss while petting Hiruko.

"Of course not," a voice rumbled from behind the couch. It was Pein. "You're the lead guitarist and you are a composer as well," he continued with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah Sasori, you're a big guy, you cant ditch us," Kisame groaned. "Not like me who's barely just a stand in."

"More like a part time bodyguard for the band than a member," Hidan chuckled.

"Yo! Shut up! You don't do anything either but strip clothes then make noise with your stupid sticks and pails!," Kisame bellowed.

"The chicks dig it!" he argued and grinned evilly, his face red from drinking too much.

"Okay, okay break it up guys, we have to go," Pein commanded walking towards the door. Everybody followed except for Sasori who was hesitating.

His arms were crossed while he stood there quietly. He ruffled his messy hair with his fingers before he finally spoke. "Ah, I guess I'll see you later, little girl," he said before storming in his room and walking out with a gig bag hung on his shoulder. He looked at me for a short while before walking out the door.

"Iterashai! (take care)," I waved before shutting the front door.

It was just me and the dog again, I sighed. I headed to Sasori's room and retired on the bed. I sat back up right after remembering that I have a bag filled with clothes from Tsunade-san. _Maybe I should take a look at them._

I unpacked its contents one by one, each time my breath getting a little heavier and swallowing got harder. "I've never worn lingerie," I trailed off with widened eyes. I had a hard time figuring out how the clothing was worn. There were just too many straps and lace and see through for my liking. My eyebrows furrowed and I gulped worriedly. _Is this what I will have to wear as a model?_

_Nonetheless, I have to be thankful with what I've got._

I found about ten more pieces of lingerie before finding clothes that I could actually recognize. "Aw, this is cute," I chirped while holding up a pretty, white sleeveless dress with self-tie shoulder straps. I laid it down carefully on the bed before looking at the other clothes.

Somehow, this feeling was nice and it reminded me of Christmas. _How silly._

"Aw, these too," I smiled at the sight. Although I don't wear lace underwear, the keyhole lace panties looked really cute to me, along with the boy shorts which were made with the same material. "They're see through," I gasped.

"Thank God that she included some bras in here too," I said while holding up two that were a size below mine which made me pout my lip. _"_Did she think I was that flat?," I whined.

_I guess that will suffice. I'll just buy me some when I get the chance._

I was also amazed by the various tops that she gave me. There were tulles, knits, racerbacks, cowl necks and stripes. The t-shirts were really fashionable and sexy. Some were loose, some were fitted but all seemed like they would hug my body perfectly.

I folded the clothes that were scattered all over Sasori's bed and put them back in the bag except for a black satin and lace babydoll dress that went up mid-thigh and a sky blue kimono-like robe that I prepared for myself to sleep in. I went to the kitchen hoping that we had some milk but the fridge had nothing but cans of Coors Light and Budweiser and a pitcher of water. I sighed in defeat. _Guys._

My eyes landed on the bottle of sake on the coffee table. I grinned to myself and grabbed a ceramic shot glass and bore on the couch. Hiruko stood in front of me with his tail wagging like crazy. I tapped on the couch and told him to sit and he gladly did.

The sake was still warm and the bottle was half empty. I felt the liquid warm up my chest while playing around with the other cups on the table. The apartment was so boring without Sasori and Deidara. I moaned.

_So this is growing up? Earning my own money and drinking..._

_Being broken up with..._

_I wonder how Naruto and the gang are... They have been sending me messages and asking how I am once in a while but other than that I don't talk to them anymore._

_I know that they are always there to listen to me but,_

_there isn't much to talk to them about anymore._

_Just simple "hi"'s and "hello"'s._

_Am I changing?_

_Am I turning into a different person?_

_Is this for the better? Or worse..._

_Ah, who knows._

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes after taking another shot of the liquor and let the feeling take over my body. This soothed me somehow, I felt like I could loosen up a bit and let my thoughts flow freely. My eyes landed on the keyboard in the corner of the room.

_To think about it, I've never heard Sasori play..._

_I bet he is really good._

_I wonder if he sings as well?_

_I wonder if he would sing for me._

I slapped myself, I was getting way over my head there for thinking that. "Sakura-baka (idiot)," I thought out loud. Hiruko's ears perked and turned his head towards me. I chuckled and pat him on the head.

"I bet you've heard him," I said to the innocent dog who was staring at me with his round eyes. "Does he play good?" I ruffled his ears and smiled. I took another shot then looked up at the ceiling.

Then I saw _his_ face... my eyebrows met, I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

_Sasuke._

_Even just thinking about his name makes my heart sway._

_My feelings..._

_they get muddled up and swirl inside of me..._

I took another shot from the glass that I didn't knew was grasping tightly.

_Sasuke, even though you're gone,_

_I want to thank you,_

_for making me happy,_

_for showing me kindness,_

_for protecting me,_

_I'll always,_

_keep you here, deep in my heart._

_Although the tangled strings that bind us together for a short moment_

_seems like they're gently coming undone._

I laid myself down on the couch and rested my head gently on Hiruko's body. My words were slurred when I said "Watch over me, Hiruko, okay?"

The effect of the alcohol lingered in my body. My eyes slowly closed as darkness enveloped me.

_This is not how I pictured it._

_Growing up._

* * *

><p>"The whole time you seemed like your mind was somewhere else, Danna," Deidara remarked as he was unlocking the door. "Could it possibly be because," a wide grin formed on his face. "Nevermind," he concluded.<p>

"Shut up, I was tired," Sasori growled at the blonde. He stepped inside the apartment and saw Sakura sleeping soundly in the couch _again_. He noticed that the bottle of sake was now empty. Hiruko was sleeping on the floor next to her.

"Well, you better get some rest soon, we have a meeting tomorrow morning with publicist and manager," Deidara said before walking ahead and shutting his bedroom door.

"Foolish girl," Sasori sighed. He picked her up and took her to his room. He noticed that she was wearing new clothes.

_She gave you new stuff eh?_

_Ah, that reminds me..._

He ran outside and took something out from the trunk of his bike. He wrote something on the paper bag, laid it on the end table next to the bed and proceeded to sleep once again in the couch.

* * *

><p>[Monday Morning]<p>

I surprisingly woke pretty early to get ready for the photoshoot. I sloppily got up from bed.

_Wait? Bed?_

_Shit. He put me in here again._ I'm starting to feel bad having him sleep in the couch every night! Why wont he just let me sleep there instead? Why is he such a gentleman? _Sasori no baka!_

_To think about it, I've been staying with him for five days now._

_It seems like I knew him for longer though..._

I noticed a pink paper bag with a bow lying on the bed. _Could this possibly be for me?_ My eyes widened in curiosity. I examined it slowly and found a tiny card attached to it. I could hear his dreamy voice speaking as I read:

"Sakura. I hired him to keep you away from doing foolish things when I'm gone."

I opened the bag quickly and it revealed a plush doll about fourteen inches tall that looked exactly like Sasori. My smile was huge as I hugged it gently and swayed. I also saw that the doll had a piece of paper in his hand. I opened it and read aloud:

"The world may lie, and everything may die

Still you shouldn't cry.

'Cause time may pass

And longer than it'll last

I'll be by your side.

Forever,

So you wont cry."

I hugged it even tighter and whispered,

"Thank you, Sasori, for thinking about me."

* * *

><p>;3 ;3 ;3 ahaha im so corny<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Oh and I also went to the doctors to see my my injury has not healed yet. He told me not to walk at all. So I been crawling around the house and my knees are probably going to get dark from being scraped. But anyways, enough with the unsolicited information and on to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 7**

I took my new doll along with me to Tsunade's penthouse. I arrived in time and we got in her white Mercedes Benz and proceeded to the venue of the photo shoot. It was in the busiest part of town. There were people everywhere and the shiny skyscrapers are made of glass and lights. Billboards and ads adorned every inch of the city. Tsunade stopped the car in front of a building, and tossed the keys to one of the valet drivers, then pointed at her car's trunk. The driver rushed over to her side and lifted two huge suitcases out of the trunk, handed them to another worker and took the car away. The worker led us inside and we walked to the elevators. "Third floor please," Tsunade muttered coolly behind her glasses.

I heard a "ding" before the doors slid open and revealed a beautiful studio filled with lights and various props that you would see in magazine photos. My heart beat faster and faster and I felt a little intimidated. On the inside I was freaking out and doing a victory dance. _CHA-NAROU! I'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS!_

"Hey, Shizune," Tsunade waved at the girl who was arranging things in the set. "Good morning, Tsunade-san," she bowed then continued hurriedly with her work. "Sakura, this is Shizune, she is my apprentice, she helps me in every way possible. If you need any advice or anything else, let her know," she said sternly.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura," I waved at Shizune and flashed her a weak smile. Shizune bowed. "Nice to meet you too, Sakura, let's get your make-up done."

Shizune led me to a tall stool and I timidly seated myself. Across the stool was a wide mirror with bright lightbulbs lined along the frame.

"First time?," she asked while unpacking Tsunade's things and laying them on the table.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Sorry if I'm a little nervous."

"You'll be fine," she said in a comforting tone. "Just follow her instructions and you're good."

I nodded at this and she proceeded to apply the first coat of the millions of makeup that she was about to put on my face.

"Put some music on will ya?," Tsunade asked Shizune, who quickly nodded and rushed to the huge stereo system at the corner of the room. Various techno and pop music played and lightened the hectic mood. The songs were pretty catchy and made me want to dance, but of course, I can't because I had to stay still, or I will give Shizune a hard time.

After what seemed eternity, Shizune got done with the heavy makeup and smiled at her masterpiece. I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised at what I saw. _Wow, I look pretty, _I gasped.

"Do you like it?," she cheerfully inquired. I clasped my hands together and nodded. "I love it!," I said and I stood up. Tsunade approached me with a skeptic look on her face.

"Good enough," she shrugged. "Put this on and wear those shoes then we'll do your hair." I grabbed the piece of clothing and the pair of stilettos and rushed to the dressing room, which was merely just a curtain. I stripped slowly, made sure nobody saw me and then I put on the skimpy little dress on. I examined myself in the mirror and I honestly didn't know how I felt. Happy, sad, worried, insecure, nervous... I felt everything all at once.

I wore a black, backless halter dress. Jewels adorned the collar and the fabric was light and soft, a bow made of lace was tied just below the back, hugging my curves perfectly. The dress went down just a few centimeters below my butt. I felt naked in it but it looked amazing and it complimented me very well. Tsunade interrupted me when she called me over to do my hair.

My hair was elegantly held up in a bun that looked like a flower. Tiny black bow pins were injected here and there and a coat of hairspray finished the whole look.

I was instructed to step in the middle of the set made up of cameras, lights, and what looked like umbrellas and tin foil. The background was plain white, making me stand out. There were broken white antique furniture, fake tea sets and a white cake set up for props. Tsunade instructed me to do certain poses and it was difficult at first because my body was tense but I felt comfortable and confident as time passed by. The photographer was very patient and I was very grateful for that.

Tsunade called it a day around dawn and everybody gladly packed up and left. I was still wearing the dress and was about to take it off when Tsunade called me. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?," I asked.

"You can keep that outfit, it looks good on you, besides I didn't like what you were wearing this morning. Keep it on. Wear it along with your boots and coat. I think it will go together well."

My cheeks flushed as I nodded and tied the bow back on and put on my coat and boots. And what do you know? She was right. I smiled at my reflection for the last time then rushed to the elevators.

"Would you mind if I stopped by somewhere to get something? I thought to do so since we were here already," she asked me softly.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do anyways," I nodded. _It would be nice to show Chibisori around too, _I smiled and thought to myself as I looked down to the little doll's torso popping out of my messenger bag.

Tsunade and I drove to a beautiful bakery. It had Christmas lights hung on the ceiling and it smelled like caramel and baked nuts. I took Chibisori out of my bag so he would see the beautiful sight as well. I hugged him in front of my chest as we looked around the store. What caught my eyes were the cute truffles in various colors and flavors.

"They look delicious don't they?," I whispered to Chibisori as I bent my knees for a better view.

"Good evening ma'am, would you like a sample?," a friendly girl worker asked me with a cheerful smile. I nodded excitedly. "Alright, which one would you like to try?"

I pointed at the truffles with "Fleur de sel" written on the label. The girl handed one to me and I took a bite. It was really delicious. The shell was hard, the center was soft, it's not too sweet, not too bitter and had a pinch of salt that amplified the great taste even more. _It was perfect!_

"Would you like to order a box?," she asked patiently. I nodded again and said, "Yes, definitely please."

* * *

><p>I got home around seven thirty and still nobody was home but Hiruko. I gave Hiruko some food and water then sprawled on Sasori's bed, hugging the doll tightly. Somehow, doing this made me feel less lonely. I sighed.<p>

_Less lonely" doesn't mean not lonely at all._

The pins in my hair poked my scalp so I sat back up. I held Chibisori in my hands and looked at the undying smile on his face. "Neh, where are you? I haven't seen you since this morning," I pouted.

I played with his hands as I continued on softly. "You know, for the first winters in my life, I would say this is the best... and worst. Thank you for being part of the reason why its the best."

I tilted his head to the side as I laughed. "What? You don't believe in me?" He nodded. "Well, it's true," I chuckled.

"You're cute," I said as I hugged him again slowly.

"What are you doing?," I almost died of a heart attack when I thought Chibisori talked back by himself. I jumped from my position and breathed heavily, and my eyes widened to see the real Sasori standing in front of me. _Did he hear what I said? Ah! HOW EMBARRASSING! Embarrassing..._

My cheeks burned and flushed as I tried to look away. Sasori stared at me innocently with an eyebrow raised. I turned away and covered my face with my hands to cool down. And, literally saved by the bell, Sasori's phone rang.

I expected him to pick it up so that I can run away to the bathroom and hide in there for eternity but it was left ringing.

"Are you going to take that?," I asked, looking up to him. "No," he said right away. To think about it, his phone has been ringing a lot lately but I never noticed him picking up any calls. I stared at him in curiosity, which he probably noticed, then shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"By the way," he walked over to his guitars and took the red one in his hand. As he was putting it in the case, he continued. "You should come along with me tonight," his eyes met mine at this. I was a little nervous at the sudden eye contact.

"Wh-where are we going?," I stuttered.

"Does it matter?," he said impatiently, "If you're left alone, you do stupid things and you might die." He took the guitar case in his right hand and my hand on the other. "Let's go," he dragged me along as we walked out of the door.

Surprisingly, he hauled a taxi instead of using his bike. _He probably wants to drink tonight,_ I grinned. _I'm so down._

During the taxi ride, I noticed that our fingers were still intertwined, which made me feel uneasy, but something in me didn't want to let go, so I kept it that way and stared at our hands. Sasori noticed this and let me go immediately.

I don't know why, but it made my heart hurt a little.

I shrugged the feeling off as we arrived at our destination. The car pulled up at a bar called "Grenadier". Sasori got out of the car to help me on my way out. "Thank you," I smiled as we made our way inside.

"Hey Sakura!," everybody greeted me cheerfully. There was nobody in the old bar but the band members of Akatsuki. The place reminded me of the Old English times. The walls were made of big stones and the windows were big and wooden. The bar had barrels of beer and was huge. The huge stage was illuminated with lights and a beautiful grand piano was positioned at the corner. It looked like it would be a place where college students would go to loosen up before finals or to listen to good music and meet new people. The place was relatively warm so I took my coat off and everybody but Sasori, Pein and Itachi howled at me.

"You look so beautiful!," Deidara announced behind the microphone. I grinned and chuckled.

"Yeah, you look so fucking bangable right now, Sakura," the drunk Hidan barked from behind the drumset.

"Sasori," Kisame, obviously intoxicated as well, yelled, "If I were you... I would.. tap that already!"

Konan went up to the stage and hit them all with the paper rolled in her hand. "Shush! Get back to work! From the top!," she said and after whining a little, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan and Deidara started playing a beautiful melody. I was amazed that knuckleheads like them could actually make such beautiful music. Sasori started unpacking his things and went to the bar to get a drink, leaving me alone and feeling more awkward than ever.

Pein stepped down from the stage to greet me along with Konan. "Hello Sakura, it's nice to see you," she said politely. "I apologize for the lack of manners of my band members," Pein added. I shook my head sideways and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm okay," I chuckled tensely.

However, the inner me had balled fists and was screaming, _DAMN RIGHT!_

"Drink?," Sasori appeared behind me with cocktail glasses in his hands. I nodded and took one with the strawberry garnish from him. I didn't hesitate, and took a small sip of the layered liquor. _I trust Sasori. He wouldn't spike my drink. _I admired how the cocktail had beautiful colors and played with the strawberry. I took another sip from the small straw, savoring the citrus, cherry taste that gave a warm sensation in my chest.

"I have to go now, you can take a seat anywhere you want, or sit at the bar, they will give you drinks under my tab if you say you're that you're with me," Sasori instructed before taking his stuff and making his way up to the stage.

I nodded and went to sit beside Konan, who had bottles of water laid in front of her on the table. I assumed that they were Pein's, since he might need them from all the singing. She flashed me a small smile before turning her head towards her boyfriend once again. The band was assembling their instruments and deciding on their setlist. She had a wine glass on her hand.

"Neh, Konan-san, this drink is really good," I said while pointing to my liquor. "What is it called?"

She looked over to where I was pointing and chuckled slightly. "Did Sasori give you that drink?"

I nodded.

"A Kiss in the Dark," she teased. "That's the name of your cocktail." I looked at the ground and blushed at this.

Moments later, Pein stepped to the center of the stage and took the microphone in his hand. "This song's called "The Permanent Rain," written by Sasori," he said, before lights dimmed. The bass played first, then it was followed by guitar, then drums, and the song took off when the volume got louder then heard the words that came along with the beautiful melody.

_So why the sudden change_

_And what's this all about?_

_I know they speak your name,_

_But where's the sound right now?_

_I can't stop praying you'll hear me play._

_I know that I'll be with you there someday._

_Where the hell's my hope,_

_and why can't I just try?_

_You know I've lost a lot,_

_but I won't let this die._

_you know I've got this friend up in the atmosphere,_

_an another reason not to fear the sky_

_no, not tonight_

_Can I pull out all the stops,_

_and get out of this town?_

_I want to make you proud,_

_but I really don't know how._

_I know it's not helping to hear me say,_

_"I wish it was me in the car that day."_

_Though something made me stop and think of what you said._

_You know it meant a lot,_

_but I was just a kid,_

_one with all these dreams of growing up and playing music on the road._

_I've been screaming all these years and thinking of your bones._

_So where's my hope,_

_and why can't I just try?_

_You know I've lost a lot,_

_but I won't let this die._

_you know I've got this friend up in the atmosphere,_

_an another reason not to fear the sky;_

_no, not tonight. no, not tonight._

Then the music faded slowly, I couldn't help but applause. It was amazing, the words, the music, the harmony. It made me wonder how long have they been doing this and why they weren't famous yet. _Or were they?_

After a couple of more songs and discussing, and several more Kisses in the Dark for me, the band finally wrapped it up and joined Konan and I at our table. Pein sat beside her, of course.

I was already pretty buzzed from the fifth glass which was laid in between both my hands on the table. I was staring into space. My eyesight was slightly blurry and my head felt heavy. I was about to fall from my chair when I felt someone catch me in his arms. I didn't have to look to know who it was. "Sasori," I smiled.

"Kudaranai," I heard him sigh.

I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled closely next to him. "Neh, Sasori,"

"Hm?" he moaned under his breath.

"Your songs are amazing, and you're...," I stopped to think of the right words, but just ended up trailing off. "Hmm.. good with your ...hands."

I swiftly sat up straight after realizing what I've just said. I avoided his eyes that were now focused on mine. "Ah! I didn't mean it in any other way, er, what I meant was... you play guitar very, very well!"

"You're so silly," he chuckled. "And drunk." With a sigh, he picked me up from my waist and took his guitar. "You?," Sasori looked over his shoulder to Deidara. "I'll stay here for a while, Danna." with this, he waved goodbye and dragged me to the door. I waved my hand to everybody before stepping out the door.

It was awfully silent when we got home. Hiruko was waiting by the door when we came, but went right back to sleep in his corner. I could tell that Sasori was also pretty tired from the way he was breathing. We both sat on the couch and I rested my head back towards the frame.

"Sakura," he sighed, half smiling. _I always feel weird when he called me by my name._ He continued. "I'm sorry that I don't cheer you up enough." My head snapped towards his direction by hearing this.

_Don't cheer me up enough? Are you kidding?_

I didn't know what to say, was he serious?

_Why would he think that way? Is it because I drink too much?_

_But that is most certainly not true. Sasori... you have done, so much..._

My arms slowly wrapped around his neck. I didn't know half of what I was doing. I was nervous, but I continued nonetheless.

"You have done more than enough for me," I stopped trembling and held him closer. "More than anybody has ever did."

Sasori was motionless in place. Not a word was said in his behalf. My body felt heavier each minute passing by waiting for a reply. Before passing out I whispered a "thank you" and let my senses go, knowing that Sasori would keep me safe and sound by his side.

* * *

><p>Deidara came home around three in the morning. "Well what do you know?," he whispered mischievously.<p>

He smirked as he saw the sleeping couple in the living room. Sakura was sleeping on top of Sasori. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her torso. The blonde pulled out his iPhone and photographed them from every angle. "This is for you Danna," he let out a restrained chuckle. "I finally found some blackmail material," he said excitedly before slowly shutting the door of his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mannequin**

**Chapter 8**

I didn't expect for the flight to Otogakure to be this annoying. It has probably been about two hours since takeoff. My mind turned blank and only Sakura's words lingered in my head. I tried to shake my head to shrug them off like dust on my hair but it only made my companions throw me a confused look. I looked away and looked outside the plane's window and saw that we were soaring over white clouds.

**-Flash Back-**

Sasuke was found in his room, staring at what looked like a picture frame. In it was a photo taken of him, Sakura, Naruto and their high school homeroom teacher Kakashi. In their uniforms, Kakashi's hidden smile was under his mask, Naruto was grinning like there was no tomorrow and Sakura was leaning towards Sasuke, encouraging him to smile, throwing a peace sign.

He sighed, flipped the picture over backwards and slowly walked out.

**-End of Flashback-**

Why I am thinking of this, I don't know. I frowned and looked towards the adjustable television screen attached to my seat. It was showing an ad for a New Year's festival being held in Iwagakure. The night sky was filled with stars and fireworks adorned the sky. It reminded me of that time when I was only ten.

_Every year, at the end of August, there is a festival held in Konoha. Everyone wore something fancy and there would be games. Back then, I enjoyed those festivities. I would buy trinkets for my mother and eat some of the street food. That night, I ended up walking by the ocean side. I stared at the beautiful, star-filled sky. It wasn't long until I found out that someone else was sitting there, about six yards away. She was wearing a black and red yukata, and her short, pink hair hung down loosely, framing her chubby little face. She noticed that I was there as well and approached me, grabbing her wooden shoes in her hands and trudged on the sand, creating footsteps. I frowned. Just before any of us voiced a word, fireworks suddenly went up and our wide eyes gazed at the wonderful view._

_"Sasuke, it's time to go," I heard someone say, before looking back the the girl. I was sure that I've seen her around school. Nonetheless, I turned my back and walked away. I didn't get her name._

_It was in high school when I noticed her again. She was assigned to sit next to me, and I wasn't pleased at all. She stuttered while saying, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."_

_If the circumstances haven't changed, since the last time we've met, I probably would have said a word or two, or a "hello", but my mind was cloudy during those times. My brother has left our family. Our family's company went into a state of turbulence because of his departure. We were broken. My father looked down on me. My mother only said things that I want to hear and I have never felt so empty. My brother never talked to me again and was disowned and condemned of the Uchiha name. My parents left the country and I was left here to train to take his place. My life was miserable and had no direction._

_She turned out to be just like one of the fan girls that I had. That's when I found out what her name was, it was "Sakura"._

_Not that it really mattered to me, I just heard the teacher say it before assigning her to her seat._

_The next couple of weeks in class she kept bugging and bothering me, saying nonsense which I try to ignore. One time, she really hit a nerve, which made me turn around and talk to her._

_"...Naruto is actually not my type, you see he's really annoying and he doesn't understand me, he doesn't have parents to scold him which is why he doesn't know when to stop talking! You, however, Sasuke-kun, I think you and I will be an awesome couple, so what do you say?," she blabbered on._

_"Being alone without parents. That feeling is worse than when your parents scold you," I spat venomly behind my back._

_"Wha-what?," she said softly._

_"You," I turned my head slightly and continued, "..are annoying."_

_Naruto, who was always competitive with me, stepped in front of me and whined because according to him I was stealing Sakura away and that Sakura deserves someone better, like him. Jeez, I thought, you can totally have her. But I was raised not to say or do anything rude, that would taint my honorable family's name. So I just kept my mouth shut and looked out the window._

_Sakura, Naruto and I were assigned to work on a research project for our P.E. class. We went to a kendo dojo and Naruto interviewed the Sensei while I took notes and Sakura took pictures. Everything was going well until a group of kendo students approached us while the Sensei was gone. The girls in the group asked for my name and gathered around me. Naruto stepped in front of me and tried to stall and mislead them but they just pushed him away. I kept repeating politely that I wasn't interested, but the girls were very persistent. Later on, a tall guy came and growled which made most of the girls part in half, giving him space to walk towards me. Towering over, he asked, "What are you doing with my girlfriend?," while pointing over to the most persistent girl in the group._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," I simply said._

_"Hey, you!," Naruto bellowed, "Sasuke wasn't doing anything it was your girlfriend who won't stop flirting with Sasuke here!"_

_The tall guy's eyes shot towards his girlfriends direction, "Is that true, Kin?"_

_The girl innocently shook her head. The guy looked back towards my direction._

_"So, are you going to tell me or am I going to make you talk?," he threatened but I didn't flinch a bit. Naruto got in between the both of us and growled he next words that came out of his mouth._

_"Hey, tough guy, if you just want to pick a fight, I'll fight you. My friend here has a family reputation to live up to and certainly will not stoop down to your level!"_

_My eyes widened before I shifted back to my apathetic gaze and smirked. "It's alright, Naruto, I want to have a little fun once in a while, let me-"_

_"Stop!," Sakura shrieked, cutting me off and getting everybody's attention. "Sasuke-kun, you don't have to do this. So do you, Naruto! Let's just do a project somewhere else and leave."_

_"Stay out of this, Sakura," I said coldly. She shrunk in place from my words and looked down._

_"Sakura-chan is right, lets go Sasuke, and to you," Naruto pointed to the tall guy, "and you," he pointed to the girl, "don't even bother making trouble with Sasuke, he already has someone to care about him and that's Sakura-chan right here."_

_Sakura turned red at this and shrunk even more. The girl named "Kin" gasped and her looked at Sakura and I in disbelief. I didn't protest although it was a lie. If it was to avoid trouble then I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with it._

_We all walked out of the dojo safely that day. But that wasn't the end. After a couple of days..._

_I had to attend an after-school event. Everybody else except for some teachers, outsiders and the students who were interested in taking a business degree for college were gathered in the gymnasium. I was one of them._

_Sakura walked alone on her way home when a familiar voice called her. "Oi, little bitch," she heard and turned around. Two figures appeared in front of her with kendo swords rested on their shoulders. "You seem to have pissed my girlfriend off," the tall guy with spiky brown hair said, pointing to his companion. "You know what that means, right?," he said while stepping forward. He was waving his club in front of him in a threatening way. Kin stepped beside her and whispered, "Sasuke will be mine after I break your nose and turn you uglier than you already are," and chuckled. Then it started. They swung their swords at her body- her stomach, chest, head, back, everywhere. Sakura was bleeding on the ground, gasping for air when Kin pulled her whole torso up from her long pink hair. "Where is your boyfriend to save you now? If he really is your boyfriend, shouldn't he be... walking you to school?," Kin chuckled and tightened her grip and shook Sakura's head. The brown haired man took a knife out of his pocket._

_I was walking home when I saw the commotion and immediately ran to their direction and landed a kick on the guy's face. He fell to the ground with a bleeding nose. The knife fell to the floor._

_"Oh great, he's here," Kin squealed. "I get to watch him fight and get beaten by Zaku-kun, double win!"_

_Sakura tried to escape but Kin's grip on her hair just got tighter every time. Sakura started crying hysterically at the sight before her. Her eyes landed on the knife on the bloody ground._

_I was hit a couple of times in the stomach before I stood back up. I backed away and examined Zaku with flaming eyes._

_While Kin was distracted Sakura took the knife and used it to cut her hair from the grasp and get away. She swung a surprisingly strong slap across Kin's face which made her unconscious. I pulled Sakura behind me and extended my arm in a protective manner. "Don't worry Sakura, I will deal with him at once," I hissed._

_Zaku took me by the collar and shoved me to the ground and swung his sword downwards. He laughed arrogantly, "Well what do you know, another victory."_

_"Not quite," I said from behind. Zaku's eyes widened in surprise to see that he didn't hit anything but the soil. Abruptly, he was hit really hard and rolled on the ground. I smirked. Zaku's terrified expression was priceless. He stood back up and tried to throw a punch at me which I easily evaded. I picked his own weapon up and hit him several times in the gut. He managed to gather his remaining strength to get up and punch me but I just caught it with my hand and twisted his arm. My smirk got even wider when I noticed that he was helpless and desperate to get out of my arm lock. I took both of his arms and put them behind his body while holding him in place with my leg._

_"You seem to be very proud with these arms of yours," Zaku was shivering now. "You must be... very attached to them," I said in a threatening but playful tone._

_"No! What are you doing?," Zaku pleaded. But his pleads were unheard. I pushed my leg further, and pulled his arm closer, my smile got wider and wider. I didn't know what got into me, overpowered by the spur of the moment maybe, or the rage in me that was restricted all this time. I didn't know, I didn't care but the feeling of rage prevailed more than anything else._

_Right when I was about crack his bones, Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around me from behind. "Stop, Sasuke-kun," she whispered while shuddering in fear._

_I was motionless in place. I didn't know how I felt, but I never felt anything like it before. Time stood still and I could only feel her warmth. I could feel her wet cheek on my neck. I felt her trembling. I heard her crying. My heart stopped, or skipped a beat, I don't know._

_Abruptly, I let go of Zaku ,who quickly crawled over to his girlfriend. "Y-you're strong," he spoke in between coughs. "I would like to fight again fair and square with you. You should think about enrolling in our dojo," he said before picking Kin up and limping away._

My trance was interrupted by an annoying flight attendant. "Would you like to have dinner, sir?," she said flirtatiously. I shot her a glare. "No," I frowned. "I have lost my appetite."

"Oh, alright sir," she attempted to wink at me then walked away.

* * *

><p>I knew that I fell asleep in his arms last night but when I opened my eyes this morning he was nowhere to be found. I sighed as I looked around but only Deidara was there to greet me.<p>

"Good morning, Sakura!," he raised an eyebrow at me. "Looking for someone?"

"Um, n-no not really," I sweatdropped. _Was I that obvious?_

He jumped over to sit in the couch with me. "Don't worry, he just went to get us some breakfast!"

I nodded in relief and right before any further awkwardness occurred, the door opened revealing Hiruko and Sasori, carrying two bags of fast food. Deidara instantly rushed to snatch a bag from Sasori's arms and bolted out the door.

"I hope you like McDonald's," Sasori said before sitting beside me and laying the bag on the coffee table. I pulled it from a corner and took a peek of its contents. It had french fries, burgers, a cookie and chicken strips. I took a burger and pushed the bag over towards him. He shook his head and just sat there.

"You're not eating?" I asked before taking a bite of the hot bun.

He shook his head. "Not in the mood," he breathed out. My eyebrows furrowed from his remark and I sighed. _I was hoping he would join me._

"Ah, that reminds me," I turned my back at him and ran over to the room to get the box of truffles from yesterday. I then rushed back to the couch with the box in my hands. "Here, I got this for you," I said as calmly as I could. Sasori took the box from my hands and raised a brow. He proceeded to open it when his lips let out a half-smile.

He took a chocolate and rolled it back and forth with his thumb and index finger, examining it. "What is this for?"

_Do I need a reason to give you that? _I thought to myself. "Well, Tsunade took me to a nice looking bakery yesterday, and I thought you would like them," I said timidly.

There was a pause after that, then he became quiet. His facial expression was unreadable.

Worries got the best of me, so I frowned and asked, "You don't want them?"

"You have no idea," he said as he looked at me with pretty smiling eyes. He licked his lips and took a small bite of the truffle then looked back at me. "I love them."

My frown turned into a big smile. "I'm glad!"

"Though these are perfect when accompanied with wine," he smirked.

"Oh wow, so early in the day?," I blinked and not too long there was a wine bottle and two glasses laid in front of me on the table. I shook my head. _Alcoholic._

_Though it probably won't hurt, since it's a cold, snowy day and it's our day off of work. _I sighed and poured the red liquid into our crystal glasses.

"Hey, little girl," he said softly. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but.."

I felt a lump in my throat as I waited for him to speak again. My eyes were wide and I felt really nervous.

He took another sip before continuing. "The reason why I like sweets..."

He shook his head. "No, no, I'll just tell you the whole thing," he fixed his gaze upon me.

"When I was seven, my parents left me." he paused to see my reaction. I tried my best to keep my composure under his stare.

"I was left under the supervision of my grandmother. I didn't know where they went, but grandma said that they were in a business trip."

It wasn't what I was expecting him to tell me. I let out a sigh of relief. Why he was telling me this? I didn't know, probably the effect of alcohol in his system or probably exhaustion, but no matter what, I kept listening...

"After a couple of years I started noticing my surroundings. All of the kids around me had parents" he chuckled weakly before continuing. "Their parents would do everything for them, things that my grandma couldn't really do. I wanted to know how it felt to be scolded by my mother, to be carried by my father, and be rewarded with candy when I do something good."

His gaze softened for a quick second before his fake smile shifted back into place. "I felt ...alone."

I would have never expected the things that Sasori has told me. It was such a good feeling to be trusted by someone, but at the same time I couldn't help to feel so sorry for him. I listened intently while he continued. I could tell that he was hold back his emotions but I can feel pain in his voice. He raised his wine glass to me and I clinked mine softly against his.

"From what I remembered, my grandma said that my parents would come back on my birthday. So every birthday I waited for them before blowing the candles, thinking, it doesn't matter if nobody came, just as long as they arrive, but well, they never did."

My mouth slowly hung open slightly but was closed by his index finger. He poured another round of wine to both of our glasses. He glanced at the floor then looked at me.

"But that doesn't matter now," he shrugged as he took another truffle and tossed it in his mouth. "I left that old hag alone when I turned sixteen."

I glued my eyes to the ground to avoid his eyes. _It must have been so hard for him._

"The rooftop where I found you. That place is where I went when I'd write songs. I don't know, somehow that place made me feel better. When I was a kid, I thought of jumping from that building too. Which is why I didn't think it would've been good if you did." Sasori looked like he was going to say more but refrained from doing so.

I smiled at this. "I'm glad that I didn't," I slowly reached for his cheek. "Because if I didn't I wouldn't meet... Deidara."

His smirk faded and turned into a frown with a raised eyebrow. "Deidara?"

I nodded while chuckling. "And Hidan."

Disbelief was overflowing in his narrowed eyes which made me laugh even harder. "Yeah! And Kisame, Pein, Konan, they're really cool people! Cooler than everyone I have ever met in high school!" I said mischievously while he squinted even more. _Did I just make him jealous?_

"Fine," he spat and he was about to stand up from sitting beside me when I used both of my hands to hold his head in place. His facial expression turned dark and he chuckled evilly while looking straight in my eyes. I was bursting in giggles when I added, "Wait, there's also Hiruko, of course!"

"Oh yeah?," he said smoothly, grabbing my arms and pushing me down. I tried to resist but so much laughing made my body weak. "You're so strong," he teased sarcastically. I kept struggling against his grip but the more I tried the more I burst out laughing. He pushed me all the way down until my back was leaning on the couch's arm rest and my body was pressed against his.

Our giggles subsided and we looked at each other curiously, my eyes traveled down his honey colored eyes, long eyelashes, smooth cheeks, and pale lips. Him, however was looking straight into my eyes, and it was like we were trying to read each others' minds. Both smiling, holding hands, we leaned closer, until our foreheads were against each others' and we were taking in each other's breath. _What are we doing?_

I couldn't think straight,

My heartbeat was faster than a hummingbird's,

My palms were sweaty...

I took in his intoxicating scent and before I knew it, our lips were millimeters apart.

Sasori's eyebrows and slightly curled up. He retreated and backed away but I took him by the neck and slowly pushed him down into a kiss.

He slowly lidded his eyes and dove in. It was delicate and slow. His lips tasted sweet, and it wasn't just the lingering taste of the truffles. He pulled back to look at me and I blushed wildly but returned his gaze. Somehow, I felt that I needed him badly. I wanted to taste him more...

His mouth covered mine again, this time a little bit more aggressively. I licked his bottom lip shyly and he smirked. He beat me in my own game when he slid his tongue into my mouth first and played with my own. I rubbed up against him and wrapped a leg around his torso. We ground against each other, it was like our minds have left our own bodies.

I threaded my hands into his hair, deepening the kiss even more while he rubbed my back up and down. His hand landed at the back of my neck, to unclasp my halter dress. I tipped my head up higher to assist him, and to help myself see where the button of his jeans were. Succeeding in unlatching my dress he ran his hands over my ass. I was just about to lower his zipper when two knocks were heard from the door.

"Yo! It's me!," Deidara's muffled voice resounded behind the door. "I forgot my keys!"

We were both gasping heavily. Sasori was already sitting straight up, with a frown. He looked rather upset or confused, like he barely woke from a bad dream. Sasori stood up and headed to unlock the door. Having it opened for Deidara, he continued walking outside and sauntered away. I kept watching him until he'd vanished from sight, feeling completely unsettled.

Deidara stood there confused. "What's with this tension? Did you guys fight or something?"

I shook my head and forced a smile.

_No, we just..._

_We almost did something that we might have regret._


	9. Chapter 9

**Mannequin**

**Chapter 9**

I took a whiff of that "new apartment" smell as I laid my purse down on the empty counter. It was the twentieth of December and I just got home from another runway event that Tsunade made me attend. My feet never felt more tired from wearing stilettos all day.

I almost fell off the catwalk when I saw Fujikaze Yukie, the famous actress watching me model from below the stage.

_Silly me. _

I laughed to myself.

_She was the lead actress of the first movie date that Sasuke brought me out to._

And here I am now, I've never felt so empty and cold. A small sigh escaped my lips as I looked around the gloomy place. The frown turned into a half-smile as I remembered and said to myself, _Thanks, Tsunade-shishou_.

If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be able to get this apartment. The last real talk I had with her was the most meaningful talk I have ever had with an adult.

-fb-

Tsunade was in her home studio preparing the pieces for the runway show in Otogakure when she called me over. It was right after the incident with Sasori happened and I was still a little shocked by everything that happened.

"What's wrong?," her strong voice asked but more like commanded me to talk. I shook my head and grimaced. My eyes were looking down when I heard footsteps come towards me. Tsunade stood before me and took my chin in her index finger, forcing me to look up to her.

"Tell me, Sakura," her eyes analyzed mine. "Is it about Sasori? Your mom?"

"I-it's nothing," I shrugged and stepped backwards. "I don't know if I should be talking about this at work."

"This is not just work any more Sakura, you can tell me anything, have you forgotten that you've seen me in a position that I would rather not have you seen? But I trust you, Sakura. I don't know if that means anything to you, but I do."

My jaw was trembling and there was a lump in my throat. I slowly opened it and words came out of my raspy voice. "I made a big mistake..." I broke in tears when Tsunade gave me a hug and stroke my back. She sat me down on her couch and I told her a brief story of my past relationship with Sasuke, and how I met Sasori.

She smiled warmly and sighed. "Wow, that just reminded me of my younger days," she shifted her position to face me. "Sakura, when I was your age, I lost all of my relatives. I was pretty much forced to live on my own. I didn't want to have anything to do with anybody, I was scared of the attachment... And then I met Jiraiya, he and I took classes together in college, and he was always there for me. He was the first person that I have let into my life again. Together, we worked our asses off to graduate and reach our goals, though he was nothing closer to me but a good friend."

She laid her back on the sofa then continued, "I fell in love with this guy named Dan, being with him felt like everything made sense." I smiled at her words, totally relating to what she said. She nodded and went on. "Well, he and I were... we...," Tsunade trailed off and sounded like she was about to cry. Immediately, she stopped and continued, her voice got louder than before. "Dan and I had a great relationship, but he's gone... He just passed away, Sakura."

I kept quiet the whole time but I couldn't stop myself from gasping. How much sadness I felt in her voice I couldn't even explain. My mouth formed into a straight line as I kept listening.

"Sorry, all that I'm trying to say is, don't have to be so hard on yourself. Moving on from somebody is really not easy. Take it from me. Sometimes, even if you find the perfect guy, you still end up finding yourself head over heels for the asshole that broke your heart."

She took a sip from the cup of water that she gave me then cleared her throat. "I guess once someone has bound your heart, he's the only one who can let it lose again. I know someday, that it will not hurt as much as this anymore, and time will heal everything, but nobody can replace the memory of Dan in my heart. Nobody... It's special."

"I understand that everything you're doing right now is all about Sasuke. You never stop thinking about him, don't you? You do everything hoping that you will bump into him and get back together? And everything that you do is based on what you think will make him happy. Try doing this instead Sakura, do things for yourself. Everything, for yourself, and then you will know what to do. Let's do that together.

Let's move on together, what do you say?"

-eof-

Hearing my neighbor's dog bark woke me from my daydream and reminded me that it's been weeks since I've talked to Sasori.

Our last moments together weren't as bad as I expected them to be...

_After a long day of work, Sasori came home to see me packing all of my things. It didn't take him too long to find out what I wanted to do. Hiruko went to greet him and he pat the dog on it's head. "Hey," he said. Both of them were merely just looking at me until one of them stepped forward towards me._

"_Do you need help?," Sasori asked dryly, not trying to get too close._

_I replied in the same manner. "No, thanks," I shook my head and right when I was about to bring the last bag out of his bedroom door he looked me in the eye and got in my way._

"_Look," he voiced a little awkwardly. He tried to say something but instead he pursed his lips into a straight line._

_I decided to break the awkward silence and talk once and for all. "About what happened," I paused for a breath and was cut off._

"_I know that it was a mistake, Sakura," he smiled halfheartedly. I nodded in agreement and averted my eyes. I thought I might just melt if I looked at him any longer._

"_I'm sorry I guess," he muttered. "But I can't really say that."_

_What... does that suppose to mean?_

_He... liked it_

_..too?_

_Tension built up between the both of us. I couldn't keep my composure any longer so I shrugged and continued in my packing and sorting things out. "Oh," I gasped after remembering something._

"_Sa-sasori," I carefully rolled his name out of my tongue. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me."_

_There was a pause and an even more awkward silence._

_I foolishly continued, "If it wasn't for you, I would be... dead. Sorry to just leave like this but ..um.. you know," I trailed off and wondered how stupid I sounded._

"_I understand, little girl," he curved his lips into a half smile. "Gambarou." (good luck)_

_I nodded at this and just like that I stepped out of the house and silently shut the door._

_Behind the door I muttered a soft "sorry". You mean a lot to me, which is why I think I will go away._

_Being with you is not good for the both of us. If we continue this, we both might get hurt._

_I enjoy this house, and I can't stop wanting you but.._

_I will sort myself out for now..._

_Eat at the right times, don't drink too much, sleep on your bed now..._

_Goodbye._

_:[_

I found myself sitting on the floor, wondering what have I done wrong to end up being in this state of confusion. Then it hit me.

I don't have to be miserable! I can get back up and be happy and forget about everything that troubled me. Tsunade's words repeated itself in my head.

_Try doing this instead Sakura, do things for yourself. Everything, for yourself, and then you will know what to do._

That's right, I'm having a housewarming party!

I took my phone and dialed Ino's number. She picked up right away. _"Duh, helloooo!,_" her high-pitched voice screeched in my ears.

"Hey," I said and tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "Come over!"

"What?,"she buzzed confusedly. "This is unnatural! Are you really Sakura?"

"Um, yeah," I played along. "You have a mole under your left boob! Now only the guys you have slept with would probably know that and your best friend, which is me."

Ino howled in laughter and took her a couple of minutes to calm down. "Okay! I believe you now! Jeez, bitch. What in the hell happened to you? Why did you call me just now?"

I played with the strands of my hair while thinking of a good excuse. "Well, work and stuff," I mumbled.

"Oh I see, well when do you want to have a party?," Ino picked up quite quickly, to think that I didn't mention anything about a party yet. It was like we had best friend ESP.

"I don't know," I rambled while thinking of a good date and time. "What about we invite people and see when it would work for their schedules?"

"Alright!,"she gleefully chirped. "By everyone you mean everyone right?"

"Um, sure," I replied uncertainly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Okay well I'm gonna call everybody and let them know then," she excitedly said and hung up.

I sighed. _There's no turning back now._

Should I invite Akatsuki? I mused as I stared at the open window. I stood up and retired on my uncomfortable bed. I guess I'll sleep on it.

"This time I'm going to get back up and stop being the pathetic Sakura that everybody looked down on and pitied. This housewarming party will be my new life and reputation, towards a new year!"

_Or so I thought._

"Cha!" My hands balled into fists in the air as I stomped into my apartment. I went to get some supplies for the party I was having. I rummaged through my purse for my checklist and checked on the things that I've already got. "So far I have a karaoke machine, a bottle of sake, vodka, cocktail mixers, rum, three six packs of beer in my fridge- I probably will need more of that, a sectional sofa, new pillows and lamps, then a TV, a desk, a table and chairs all from the thrift store." My apartment was still pretty empty but somehow it was good that it was spacious for all of the people that I was inviting. I chuckled to myself.

_I guess I'm inviting Akatsuki after all._

* * *

><p>The day of the party finally came and Naruto was the first one that showed up. Surprisingly enough, Hinata was behind him ...and holding his hand. My eyes widened at the sight and I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Better take care of her, you little bastard!," I playfully said which he returned with a grin.<p>

After a short while, Tenten came inside dragging Lee, then Neji whose eyes were glued to his cousin right away. Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru came a little later, then was followed by Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. They all greeted me a merry Christmas in advance.

It didn't take long until everybody got tipsy and blew up the speakers of my karaoke system. Kiba was strummed his air guitar before trilling into the microphone.

_I had a dream last night we!_

_Drove out to see Las Vegas!_

_We lost ourselves in the bright lights!_

_I wish you could have seen us!_

As he continued, everyone covered their ears and had a bitter look in their faces. "Oi! Stop singing! You might break all the glasses here!," Naruto pleaded while Hinata hid into his shirt. Temari sat beside Shikamaru and I smirked when I saw him slowly position his arm behind her back. Gaara and Shino were motionless in place but it was pretty obvious that they weren't enjoying the music. Kiba looked around and yelled even louder into the microphone, not giving a care.

It was already getting pretty late and Akatsuki was nowehere to be found. I frowned. Something inside me wanted to see Sasori tonight. Is it the alcohol or just me being stupid? _Ugh._

Then as if on cue, the doorbell rang. To think about it, Ino was MIA as well.

_It could be her behind the door._

I unlocked and turned the knob. "Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!," Deidara's voice screeched as he locked me into a suffocating hug.

My eyes traveled to each face of the people behind him. _Hidan, Pein, Kisame... He's not here._

I tried my best to hide my frown and let them in. Everybody inside gasped. Kiba dropped the microphone and picked up his jaw along with it. "WAH!," Lee ran up to me with his big googly eyes then walked towards Pein.

"Pein-sama! You're real!," he said as he bowed. "I'm a big fan! Please sign on my stomach!"

"U-uh...," Pein looked over to me like he was asking for help.

I stepped in between Lee and Pein with a polaroid camera. "Wouldn't be a picture be better?," I voiced awkwardly.

"I want a picture with Akatsuki too!," Tenten rushed over to them and jumped up and down excitedly.

"OMG ME too! Though where is the hot guitarist... Sasori, I believe?," Temari asked.

Automatically, the band members shot their heads toward me then everybody else in the room did the same. I sweatdropped and glued my eyes to the ground.

"Yeah where is he? I'm his number one fan!," Kankuro stood up from his position intensely.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I call dibs on him already!"

"He looks just like Gaara!," Shikamaru snorted at her. I shook my head.

"No, he doesn't. Um, Sasori... smiles."

...

...

I regret the moment I opened my mouth. Everyone was staring at me again. I bit my lip and smiled. "Kidding! I wouldn't know ah ha ha ha~," I waved my hand in front of me and forced a smile. However, my inner self had a hysterical outburst.

_But I strongly disagree! Sasori is way hotter than Gaara! There are so many things different about them! How can you Shikamaru? How can you? First there is that weird love tattoo, then there is the eyeliner, there is the shaved eyebrows, then there is the way they dress. Sasori wears casual clothing, most of them are shirts and hoodies, baggy pants and converse. He likes black, red or white, but he looks best in white! Gaara is always seen wearing semi-formal clothes, he looks like a lawyer and is always uptight! OH! I can go on for days!..._ _Though I guess I shouldn't have said that._

"Hmm! Are we doing this picture or not?" Deidara's question was my salvation from all the awkwardness. I raised the camera and took a group picture of everybody.

Everyone looked so happy and bright. _I wish I could be the same too._

_So tonight, I will try._

"So, everyone! Let's get wasted!," I cried out as I pumped my fist in the air. "Fuck yeah," Hidan yelled which made everybody laugh.

"Oh my God Sakura-chan! You're so cool to have Akatsuki over!," Naruto's red face popped behind me then was followed by a skeptic Shikamaru. "You must've paid them, how much did you pay?," he raised a brow.

"Come on guys," I said while grabbing more cups from the cupboards. "They're my friends. They came for free!"

"Waaaaaaah! Sakura, where did you meet them?," Tenten voiced from behind.

I sighed and continued sorting invisible things on the counter. _I couldn't really say..._

"Can you get us front row tickets to their upcoming concert?," Neji appeared and teased me as well.

"Oi, Sakura! Come join us here!," Kisame yelled over from the living room. Pein grabbed the microphone and everybody finally got off my back and surrounded him like hungry wolves.

Mellow music played in the background as I listened from the kitchen.

_You're all that I hoped I'd find_

_In every single way_

_And everything I could give_

_Is everything you couldn't take_

_Cause nothing feels like home,_

_you're a thousand miles away_

_And the hardest part of living_

_Is just taking breaths to stay_

"Damn it Pein," I cursed under my breath. He was really good at this.

Damned alcohol, damned emotions, damned me. What is wrong with me...

_'Cause I know I'm good for something_

_I just haven't found it yet_

_But I need it_

His smooth, melodious voice pierced my fragile heart. The stupid part was that I didn't know why I was crying in such a happy moment. _All of my friends are cheerful, but why aren't I?_

I couldn't avoid but listen to his beautiful song more.

_Because these words were never easier for me to say_

_Or her to second guess_

_But I guess_

_That I can live without you but_

_Without you I'll be miserable at best_

I ran out of ideas on how to pretend that there was something to do so I just stood in my position in the kitchen. I wiped a tear with the back of my hand. _My chest hurts again. _If, God forbid, anyone saw me right now, I wouldn't know what to do...

"Sakura-chan?hmm," someone grabbed my shoulder from behind. I didn't bother to look behind, I didn't want to show the tears that couldn't be held back. I tried my best to sound normal. "What is it, Deidara?"

It was just me and him in the dimly lit corner of the kitchen. "Danna... couldn't make it today."

Still leaning towards the counter, I replied. "That's alright." I didn't know what else to say, but deep inside I was itching to ask why.

"He doesn't hate you for leaving," he leaned on the same counter facing me. Looking down, I avoided his gaze. "Actually, from what I noticed, I think you're an exception," he chuckled. My eyebrows curled. I was confused. _Exception? What?_

"Yeah, didn't it ever cross your mind that there could be tons of girls after us? We're in a band after all."

I turned my head slowly to see his arrogant smile and snickered.

"There are millions of girls who are after him, and he was interested in zero," Deidara sighed. "I don't know why but... you were the only one that mattered," he shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean?," I asked. Although inside I had so many other questions, I tried my best to keep a straight face. I was too curious to talk so I let him proceed.

"He always thought that women were liars, and didn't want to have anything to do with them, it makes me wonder why he ended up caring about you."

My gaze was blank and I was pretty shocked from what Deidara just said. I stood straight and left alone my feelings at the moment. I was too drunk to be confused, and too drunk to care. "I don't know, Deidara, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't either."

_It's been almost a month since I saw or talked to him._

I looked around my apartment and gazed at the smiles of everybody.

Pein was now singing a cheerful song and everybody clapped to the beat. Some were seated on the small couch and some were on the floor. Hinata was resting on Naruto's shoulder, Tenten was leaning against Lee, Shikamaru was passed out in a corner, Kiba was singing second voice, Kisame was drinking with Hidan, Temari was taking pictures of everything and Gaara was texting. Just seeing them lightened up my mood.

"Come Deidara, take a shot with me," I dragged him along and grabbed shots from the coffee table. We both took it and smiled.

Pein gave me the microphone and everyone told me to sing so I did. The party didn't stop until dawn and everybody left happily.

Thanks to God that nobody threw up on my new carpet.

* * *

><p>I woke up around noon with a huge craving for something to drink. I sat up from the couch and grabbed myself a huge, crystal glass filled with cold water. I sat on the counter, staring at my now messy apartment. To my surprise, the doorbell rang, which made my heart skip a beat and feel somewhat hopeful that behind the door it was...<p>

"Who is it?"

"Sakura, it's me, open up," Ino's voice called from behind the door.

I sighed and unlocked the knob which she pushed gently to get in.

"Hey," I smiled and scratched my head. "The party is over though."

Ino chuckled weakly and frowned as she took a seat on my couch and played with an empty can of beer.

"Are you okay?," I inquired but she just looked at me and didn't reply.

After a long pause she finally spoke.

"Sakura," Ino looked away."I've got something to confess to you. You probably wouldn't forgive me after this, but I can't keep this from you any longer."

I was baffled and taken aback by her sudden disclosure. A confession after another... I don't think I can take any more, I whined inside but convinced myself, it shouldn't be too bad... I mean Ino is my best friend. She probably just ruined my shirt or something, or read my diary.

"Ino, don't be so glum," I attempted to pat her on the shoulder but she moved away. "I-it's okay-"

"-Sakura, do you know the reason why I moved away?," she cut me off, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yeah, didn't you have to move there because Chouji got promoted at work and had to take you along with him?," I said uncertainly.

Ino didn't take her eyes off of me, her eyebrows slanted upwards and guilt was written all over her face. "No, that is not the real reason."

"Then what?," I then said as I was getting a little frustrated but I had to be easy on her.

"When I got pregnant I didn't want anybody to know. Of course you did because I trusted you... I got pregnant and told Chouji that it was his," she looked at the ring on her left hand. "So he said that we can move to Kirigakure, and then proposed to me, hoping that we would make a happy family."

I waited patiently for her to get to her point. I kept quiet and took another sip from the glass of water.

"My child... there is a possibility that it is not Chouji's," Ino shook her head fiercely. My eyes widened in shock.

"Then, who else could be the father Ino?," attempting to comfort her, I took a step forward but she stood up from the couch and stepped away from me. I felt a little confused in why she is getting a little belligerent towards me.

"Ino, come on you know that you can trust me, let's get this over with, just tell me, it's been a while since we've seen each other and we have to catch up-"

"-Sasuke. Sasuke could be the father, Sakura."

Everything was dead silent after hearing the sound of glass violently shattering against the ground.

* * *

><p>O_O<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Mannequin **

**Chapter 10**

"_My child... there is a possibility that it is not Chouji's," Ino shook her head fiercely. My eyes widened in shock._

"_Then, who else could be the father Ino?," attempting to comfort her, I took a step forward but she stood up from the couch and stepped away from me. I felt a little confused in why she is getting a little belligerent towards me. "Ino, come on you know that you can trust me, let's get this over with, just tell me, it's been a while since we've seen each other and we have to catch up-"_

"_-Sasuke. Sasuke could be the father, Sakura."_

_Everything was dead silent after hearing the sound of glass violently shattering against the ground._

"H-how could you?," I couldn't fight back the tears in my eyes. My knees got wobbly and I felt a lump in my parched throat.

_This couldn't be true. Ino is like a sister to me. I trusted her with all of my heart. Why would she do this? No.. this can't be true. They couldn't have..._

"I'm sorry Sakura," Ino was almost crawling below me. She reached for me but I slapped her palms away. The back of my hand turned into a shade of dark pink and stung like a billion needles, but it was nothing compared to how I felt inside.

"I've always been jealous of you Sakura." I turned my head away to avoid looking at the tears rolling down her pathetic face.

"I was insecure," she sniffed.

_Insecure? _I frowned in disbelief.

"How could you be insecure of somebody like me, Ino? You were the cheer captain, you can have any guy you want, you were so popular. Everybody talked to you and you didn't even try. God, I wished so many times that I was you! I was never the center of attention and I've always been second place to you in everything!," I shook my head in disbelief. " Our competition over Sasuke was merely a childish crush."

"I tried so hard to be the best that I think I could, because I wanted to beat you in everything. I was so stupid back then. So foolish! Sakura, when Sasuke ended up hanging out with you more often, I took it as the biggest loss I've ever had against you. I wanted him, you knew that! But he liked you instead! I was confused! When I had everything, why would he pick you?," seeing Ino bawling in tears in front of me made me feel really bad. But I took my stand and held on to pride.

I clutched my tightening chest and trembled, trying my best not to choke on my own words. "I trusted you as a best friend, and... you did this to me? "

"It happened when you and Sasuke broke up after the disagreement of his family," she sat straight and cleared her throat. "I thought you and him were done for good."

_Disagreement of his family?_

_Sasuke and I only broke up once . His parents told him that I wasn't suitable to be included to his family. They disapproved of our relationship and told him to leave me. He refused their orders, but I could tell that he had a difficult time dealing with it. Ever since then, he changed. He would always feel guilty when he would spend time with me, and seemed like there was always something in his mind. I told him that I wouldn't want to be with someone who wouldn't stand up for me and left. He said that he was tired of me anyways and didn't want to feel crappy with being with me anymore._

_We didn't talk for a month, but I said sorry and we kind of got back together. But despite that, things were never the same._

_As a matter of fact, it was a fight that was never resolved._

"It was one of his parents parties, they invited my family and after the party I found Sasuke drinking alone in his car. I went inside without his permission and he said he didn't want me there. I seduced him but it didn't seem to work. He didn't lay a finger at me, and I just angered him. He was laying on the drivers seat when I climbed on top of him in a sexual position and took a picture. I said, if he didn't do ...what I wanted him to do, I would send the picture to you."

"Sakura I was desperate, I wanted him so much. I wanted to win against you so badly, I wanted to fulfill my goal. But now I totally don't know why I did that at all. All that you were to me was a loyal friend. Through everything, even if I was such a bitch to you, you still supported me in everything. I'm really sorry, Sakura."

My mind turned blank and all that I could do was stare. I felt nothing but overwhelming disbelief. How can the two most important people in my life do this to me? What in the hell did I do to deserve this?

"Get out." My tone was cold and firm as I pointed towards the door. Ino shook her head and started mumbling.

"Sakura, please, I'm so sorry. Believe me I really am sorry."

"Get out!"

She nodded her head and said sorry for the last time before silently walking out and shutting the door.

Silence enveloped the desolate apartment leaving me even more miserable. I slowly fell on my knees, hurting them in the process when I saw shards of glass pricking and cutting my skin. Tears fell on my blood and as sick as it sounds, the sight of it comforted me somehow...

_Sasuke always protected me,_

_Even though he's no longer my boyfriend right now,_

_what I remember is the reliable Sasuke-kun,_

_the kindhearted Sasuke-kun,_

_Sasuke-kun that didn't let anything hurt me,_

_How did everything turn out this way?_

_It couldn't be possible._

_But no matter what is happening,_

_the Sasuke-kun within me_

_hasn't changed._

_..._

_Right?_

* * *

><p>As much as I wanted it to, life wouldn't slow down on its tracks and I had to keep on moving forward, and although I was crestfallen and alone, I've still been doing my job. I tried my best to focus on runway events, tried hard to look and sound as normal as possible so that nobody would notice and bother me. But despite all of the trying...<p>

_It's like I'm seeing the world through a mirror. I couldn't feel anything but cold, emptiness._

_Nor happiness, sadness, nothing..._

_I couldn't put real ambition towards anything I do._

_Otogakure._

_Somehow being here gave me such a bad feeling._

_It makes me want to be extra careful not to trip on the catwalk. Everybody around me were so busy. It was way too hectic for me to be selfishly worrying about myself._

Tsunade, obviously hung over, was walking back and forth, checking on the models while Shizune was instructing about twenty other MUA's and assistants on what to do. The models were starting to prepare for the show to start, forming a line behind the stage curtain. As for me, the finale, had to be prepped a little more with my dress. It felt really heavy, not to mention the amount of makeup and gems that were on my face, but I tried my best to let them work as smoothly as possible.

_But I really couldn't ignore that heavy feeling in my chest._

_Could it be just because I was slightly hungover? Or that I haven't been eating right? Or could it be that New Year is coming and..._

"Sakura!"

I looked at Tsunade who was obviously annoyed. She was tapping her foot and massaging her temples. "Come over here so I can take a look at you!"

I quickly nodded and made my way to her. She placed her hands on my shoulders and turned me to the left, then turned me to the right. With a skeptic look she adjusted some of the accessories on my huge black gown. "Any problems with the outfit?"

"Umm... I feel like the crown is going to fall. And the corset is a little loose," I confirmed. She nodded and immediately tended to the problems. I looked at the fingerless lace gloves that I had on. They were really pretty, and showed off the long, fake nails that were glued to my real ones. I ran my fingers through the long hair extensions that they sewed onto the roots of my hair, wondering how they were able to get a shade exactly like my hair color, and that it will probably be hard to discard them so I might have hair down to my belly for a while.

"Five minutes, ma'am," Shizune announced from the walkie. "Copy," Tsunade replied and took my hand.

"Now Sakura, all you gotta do is walk down there and take your time. You're the finale, you don't have to worry. And please," she elaborated the last word, "keep your eyes straight and walk carefully. Do not trip."

Now feeling more pressured, I nodded and tried to get myself together. The curtains opened and bright lights flashed but I kept moving forward, slowly walking alone with confidence. At the middle of the long platform I thought, _I got this, _and a small smile formed in my lips. So many people called my name, and talked about me, and took pictures of me. Like always, my eyes fell down to the crowd and I took a quick glance of the people that were watching me.

A lump formed on my throat as I froze in place.

_Sasuke is here._

_Sasuke, that's him, looking at me._

_He is, sitting with a girl._

_She was leaning on him._

After letting the thought sink in, I quickly snapped out of it. I turned around and walked back, did my last pose and went into the curtains.

"When I said take your time I didn't mean overstay for over a minute!," Tsunade growled.

I looked down and trembled. "I-I'm so sorry," tears formed in my eyes. Tsunade gasped and her eyes widened.

"Hey! Don't cry, was I too harsh?," she uncomfortably asked. I shook my head sideways and tried to stop crying.

"We gotta go, all of the models are outside, just pretend that your happy and clap your hands okay," she said a little less roughly and I nodded.

* * *

><p>All I could think about was Sasuke, and that girl. Who was she... was she the reason why he left me?<p>

I took the big gown off as fast as I could, wore anything that was laying there and ran to the exits with the hope of finding him. I ran and searched everybody's face. Some people stared at me but I didn't care, my heart was longing for answers, for him.

And finally, I found him.

"Sasuke!," I was panting by the time I got to where he was standing. The red headed girl was clinging on to him and curiously looking at me.

No words were spoken on his behalf, he just stared at me with blank eyes.

"Juugo," he called. A gigantic man with bright orange hair approached him. "Accompany Karin to the car." The tall man nodded and they walked away.

"Sakura, what do you want?," he said in the most unconcerned tone ever.

"Did you have sex with Ino?," I tried to say calmly but horribly failed, not sure if he understood what I just said. From the sudden change of his expression I assumed that he did. However, he still didn't say a thing.

"Please tell me that's a lie, Sasuke," my chest felt like it was being crumpled and torn into little pieces the longer he took to answer. Inside my head I was screaming, pleading that he would stop my suffering already.

He tilted his torso to the side and rested a hand on his hip. "What does it matter anymore, Sakura."

_No matter how many times you betray me, I cant get myself to hate you._

_That is why._

"So it's true," I just said.

I thought about telling him that Ino's child might be his, but that was for only Ino to say. And I know that Sasuke wasn't stupid and probably already knew that possibility. I was crestfallen and empty, but there was something in me that held on weakly.

"But even after all that, I can't forget you, I miss you. Even after you and my best friend betrayed me, I forgive you. Please come back... to me, you're the only thing that could complete me... Please."

There was a short pause before he spoke. "Sakura, just move on. Stop bothering me. Don't get in my way."

"I don't get it! Why are you here, why did you turn your back to the life that we had in Konoha?," I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, not caring about the amount of makeup that will smudge all over my face. "Is it because of the girl you are with?"

He smirked. "You don't have to be concerned with my affairs," turning his back on me he said, "...but I guess you can say that." And just like that he walked away.

_That's it._

* * *

><p><em>Inside my heart there was longing.<em>

_Longing for so many things._

"Bye, Sakura-chan," Shizune said as she waved goodbye. "Thank you for the early Christmas gift!"

"You're welcome, I hope you like it," I replied softly before packing up my things.

The snow was falling heavily as I roamed around Mori street. I decided to walk down a few blocks from Tsunade's penthouse. There I saw Cafe de Paris, where Sasori said he worked. I half-smiled.

_Sasori._

_I miss going home to him._

_I miss... him._

I didn't notice where I was going until I almost bumped into a pole. I shook my head in disappointment as I slapped myself on the face. _Wake up!_

"Sakura-chan! Is that you?," A familiar voice said from afar. I looked towards the direction of the source.

"Deidara, hello."

"What are you doing here alone in the cold?," he voiced with concern. "Do you want a ride?"

"Oh, I came home from a runway event and was dropped off at my boss' house but there weren't any cabs by her street. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to bring something for Sasori, he works right across the street," he said while tilting his head towards the cafe's direction. He continued with a smirk. "He's working right now"

_What does that supposed to mean?_

I pouted and smiled awkwardly. "Um, so, is the offer for a ride still claim-able?"

Deidara chuckled making his visible eye squinty. "Of course! Let's go!"

We pulled up in front of my apartment when he grabbed my arm and stopped me from opening the passenger door. "Hey Sakura," he said before I could say anything.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow is Christmas right? Normally I'd spend it with my mom, but now..._

"No, I don't think I have any plans," I shook my head and looked at him. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Come spend it with us?," he said in a cheerful tone. "Akatsuki spends Christmas together every year!"

"Sure. I'll call you," I said and bowed. We waved goodbye and I saw him off. After losing sight of Deidara's car I made my way into my apartment.

Leaning on the wooden door, I sighed. "Looks like I'll have some shopping to do."

Tsunade gave me a break from runway events until the next year. She gave me a big bonus for a successful fashion show, which I was very grateful for because I really needed it for paying rent.

_Merry Christmas!_

I met Akatsuki at Sasori and Deidara's apartment. There was a small pine tree in the corner of their living room and some presents were placed under it. There were no cooked meals or anything fancy on the table, just some chips, ham, alcohol and mixers. I looked around and noticed that everybody was there except for Sasori, Konan and Pein. Hiruko ran insanely fast to greet me and I pat his furry head. _I missed him._

"Pein and Konan must be doing their own thing this year," Kisame said to Itachi, who just stared into space. I approached the two men and gave my salutations. They greeted me as well.

"They probably are, they are a couple after all," I butt in.

"No. Akatsuki was formed by vagabonds and prodigal sons!," Kisame chuckled. "We are castaways who met each others' paths and got along. We're like our own little foster family and they are our parents!"

"They wouldn't ditch us, would they? They always show up, even last year," Deidara whined and joined our little circle.

Hidan stepped in and rested a hand on my shoulder. "They're probably just having a get-it-on-athon, isn't that what couples do on Christmas? It's winter, meaning it's fucking season!"

I felt uneasy being held by Hidan but I didn't want to make the situation awkward if I shoved his arm away. Instead, I just tried to bear with it and look at something on the floor, hoping he would let go of me soon.

"Hidan."

My head shot up from hearing the familiar voice. It was Sasori. Although he sounded irritated, the sound of his voice soothed me. "Your hand is too heavy for her."

And just like that, he lifted the weight off my shoulder and walked away. Now it was just me and Sasori. I stood in place as he stepped closer, but not close enough, how I was hoping he'd be.

"You okay?" he asked in a manner colder than usual, which made me not even want to answer.

I just nodded and looked at his shoes. "Yeah."

Right after my answer he quickly walked past me like I was nothing.

The door swung open and revealed the awaited couple, carrying trays of food and presents enough for everybody. I rushed to give them a hand and so did everyone else.

"Sorry we're late," Pein muttered to Sasori and Deidara.

"Sweet!" Hidan exclaimed. "Konan got us some food niggas!"

Everyone grubbed and drank all through the night. Some members of the band told me how they've missed me and that I should live there again. Sasori kept his distance and didn't want to come near me all through the night... which made me feel a little sad.

_Sasori, are we not friends anymore?_

The clock struck twelve, time to open presents. I handed the simple presents that I picked for everyone. For Konan and Pein, I got a decorative music box. For Kisame, a gift card for a weapon shop, guessing that he liked weapons... just because I had a feeling that he did. For Itachi, a pair of Ray Bans... I thought it would look good on him. For Deidara, some fireworks and ceramic art supplies. I got Hidan some mouthwash, which everybody thought was pretty hilarious. He didn't get mad or anything when he saw it. Then for Sasori...

"Merry Christmas," I uttered a little louder than a whisper. He just looked at me with innocent eyes as he took the box from my hands and undid the wrapper.

A small smile surfaced on his face for less than a second the he stood still after seeing what was inside. This gesture made me nervous and my curious inner self wouldn't play it cool at all!

"Um, I ...I made them myself," I stuttered and sighed. "I hope that you like red velvet cookies."

Sasori didn't utter a single word. He walked towards his bedroom and told me to follow him and I did. I don't know why my cheeks got warm and my heart beat faster when he shut the door gently, leaning over me. I was enveloped by the silence of the room.

"Thank you, little girl," he finally said while smiling that genuine smile. I felt gratified knowing that he was smiling because of me. "I thought of going in here, because I most certainly do not want anybody to see your present for me."

_What? Why? Is it that embarrassing?_

I pouted at this and tilted my head to the side. "Why?"

His smile turned into a sexy smirk, that almost made my knees weak. If it wasn't for the door I was leaning on, I probably would have lost my balance. _I wonder how much I am blushing now..._

"Because I will not share."

He leaned closer to me, so close that I could take in his breath that smelled like red wine and chocolate. Unconsciously, I shut my eyes and puckered my lips to be ready for a kiss, but to my surprise, nothing happened. I suddenly felt him pull away and step backwards like I was the plague.

My eyebrows slanted upwards in confusion and I took a step forward. But he just kept on moving away.

I got the point that he didn't want me, so I just stopped in my tracks and pondered.

_Why are you avoiding me Sasori? And... why am I doing this? Why am I okay with this? What is wrong with me? Why does it feel like this is not wrong at all? _

I was woke out of my trance by his now emotionless voice. "Sorry."

_We can't be playing games like this..._

Speechless, I pursed my lips and frowned.

_He shouldn't be saying sorry, should he? Because I wanted it to happen..._

"No, it's- it's fine," I mumbled anxiously. _Shit. _I just hate this. The moment is ruined.

"Anyways," he slipped his hand in to look for something his pocket. He pulled out a tiny red box with a green ribbon tied at the center. "I got this for you." I caught the box in my hands when he tossed it towards my direction. He brushed past me and walked out of the room. I sighed.

_How I wish we would stop acting so weird._

Both my eyes and mouth widened when I flipped the box open. "It's beautiful!"

It was a shiny silver necklace with a pendant shaped precisely like a guitar pick. A symbol that looked like an "8" tilted sideways was engraved on the center of the pick.

_The sign of infinity._

I couldn't help but smile. It seemed like he put so much thought into this. But then again he is such a brilliant guy that I wouldn't be so surprised if he didn't. This gift is definitely something I will remember him with.

* * *

><p>Deidara took me home since I was too drunk to function after the party and it was the safest thing to do since Hidan was going to be there and I wouldn't have anywhere to sleep.<p>

_I have a lot of packing to do._

Akatsuki invited me to come along to Iwagakure for their New Year's Tour. Deidara said that if I didn't come, they would hold a grudge towards me for the rest of their lives, leaving me with no other choice.

I don't think it would be so bad anyways. They said that Tsuchi no Kuni was a pretty hot country and I think I could use some time away from the snow. Not to mention that I feel like I have been turning pastier that a vampire would look vibrant compared to me.

Somehow thinking about white skin made my mind travel back to Sasuke. I smiled to myself like an idiot.

_That idiot._

_I miss him so much._

Thinking about him made my head hurt, like it was being split into two.

One side was thinking that he is worth fighting for, I can't give up on trying to be there for him no matter what, because if I love someone, I will fight for it, and that I should forgive him for what he's done.

The other side was saying that I should forget, because reminiscing about it will do nothing but hurt me, thinking of Sasuke when he's screwed me over countless times will not do me any good, and that I should think about the other people that care about me.

When these two sides of my brain worked at the same time, accompanied by a hangover, then it just meant one thing- comfort food.

_I don't give two shits about how I will look in a bikini on New Year's._

"Hello Fridge-san."


	11. Chapter 11

"I think it happens to everyone as they grow up. You find out who you are and what you want, and then you realize that people you've known forever don't see things the way you do. And so you keep the wonderful memories, but find yourself moving on."

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 11**

"So the estimated time of travel is two hours," I muttered while reading my plane ticket.

Konan, who was sitting next to me nodded slowly. She rested her head on the tall seat. "No matter how cold it is over here, it is always hot in Iwagakure. Did you bring a swimsuit?"

"I sure did!" I grinned and she smiled back.

"That's great, well, I'm going to get some more rest. I didn't get enough sleep because I was packing everybody's things," she grumbled.

"Alright, no problem!"

"Enjoy your window seat," she said before wearing a provided blindfold and dozing off.

The trip to Iwagakure was surprisingly fun. Although Konan was asleep, I enjoyed the view from my window. I saw how the snow vanished and slowly turned into grass and water, then gradually into sand. The clouds looked like cotton candy, which made me wonder how it felt like to touch them. A flight attendant offered me food and beverages which I accepted gladly. In the middle of my snack, a voice murmured from the speaker at side of my seat.

"This is your captain speaking. We are just about to touch down at Iwagakure International Airport in about 10 minutes, and we are running on time. The weather around Iwagakure is in good condition, and we are looking at an easy descent. Thank you for flying with us today."

* * *

><p>At the arrivals area, Pein greeted two men standing by the exit and shook their hands. The said men acknowledged the rest of the group, but only gave weird looks to me as I stood there awkwardly.<p>

"Oh," Pein said. "This is Sakura, she's our friend. I decided to take her along. You guys don't mind, do you?"

I smiled timidly to the men and waved. "Hi."

"What else can we do? She's already here," the one with the green hair snarled. "...Just kidding! That's totally fine! Just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble with your reputation."

_Is this guy schizophrenic or something?_

"Sakura, this is Zetsu, our publicist," Pein pointed to the greenhead, then to a middle- aged man with spiky red hair in oversized sunglasses. "And this is Tobi, he is our manager."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Sakura," I shifted. "I promise I wouldn't be a bother."

"Good," Zetsu said and gave me a pat on my shoulder. "Come on guys, it's quite a long walk. Be ready for cameras."

Sasori, Itachi and Pein pulled sunglasses out of their pockets. I smiled when I noticed that Itachi wore the Ray Bans that I gave him for Christmas. Sasori looked pretty cute wearing his aviators too. We made our way out of the airport and I was almost blinded from the unexpected flashes from cameras all over the place.

_So that's why they wore them._

I was falling behind when Sasori took my hand and walked faster, dragging me along.

Reporters surrounded the place, with digital cameras and camcorders, asking each member a question which they just ignored.

"Hidan, do you have a message to all of your girl fans? Anything new to look forward to? A porn movie maybe?"

"Kisame, we heard that you've had an offer for a solo piano performance, did you accept and when is it going to be?"

"Pein, are you and Konan planning to get married soon?"

"Is that Sakura Haruno?"

"Isn't she Tsunade's main model for her new line?"

"Are you dating her, Sasori?"

"Deidara, what can you say about your homecoming after a long time?"

"Do you plan on visiting your old school that you blew up?"

After the walk that seemed like a mile, the man named Tobi showed us over to a big bus and we got on it.

"Man, those reporters are tough yeah," Deidara whined.

"You better not start anything here Deidara, or our reputation will go down the drain," Zetsu commanded.

"I got it unn, alright!," he bellowed at Zetsu. "Let's get to the freaking hotel already!"

At the hotel...

"Well then, get into your rooms and do whatever you want for the rest of the day," Tobi said while handing card keys over to Pein. "Tomorrow we rehearse first thing in the morning."

He and Zetsu walked away and took the elevators, followed by a bell boy who took their luggage.

"Well, I guess we have to share rooms," Pein said tiredly. "I'm taking one with Konan, see you guys." He took one card, handed the rest to Sasori then walked towards the elevators with Konan. There were three left.

_Oh man, what's going to happen to me now?_

"I can share a room with Hidan!," Deidara snagged a card and gave me a foxy thumbs up before dragging Hidan along with him.

"No way I will share a fucking room with you! Asshole! Go and share with Sasori like you always do! Mother fucking cunt! Let me share a room with..." Hidan's voice gradually faded as they walked away.

"I guess we'll have to share Itachi, we have to practice our synchronizing anyways, what do you say?," Kisame grabbed one of the last two cards and Itachi followed quietly. I was left alone with Sasori, he looked at me calmly and I tried to do the same. Attempting to avoid further awkwardness, I looked over to the bellboy who looked bored.

"I hate making people wait," he stated coolly. "I guess we should go to our room." He sounded as if the fact that he and I are sharing a room didn't affect him at all.

When we got to our room, I almost jumped for joy. _HELL YEAH TWO SEPARATE BEDS! YESYESYESYESYESSSS! _I laid my eyes on the bed by the window side, overlooking the view of the beach and the bright, blue sky.

Sasori gave the bell boy a tip and shut the door. I couldn't hold in my urge to jump on the bed that I want.

"Yo! I - call - dibs - on - this - bed!," I yelled in segments while bouncing up and down like a kid. He just stared and stayed in his side of the room.

"Sure," he said before laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling.

_This sucks... We're in a somewhat vacation aren't we? Shouldn't we enjoy? Can't we just forget about everything right now?_

_Let's see, what is a good topic to bring up.. err..._

"H-hey," I was panting from all the jumping. "How do you think Hiruko is doing?"

He slid off his shoes and placed his arms over his head. "I'm sure he is okay."

I stepped down from my bed and stood in front of him. "Who's watching him?"

He tilted his head slightly to look at me then went back to looking at something on the ceiling. "I left him at the hag's place."

_You mean your grandmother right?_

_Ugh! He doesn't want to do anything at all! He's so lazy!_

I rested my arms on my hips and forced a smile. "Hey do you want to go to the beach?"

"No."

I sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright."

"I'm just tired, so I'm going to sleep." And with that, he snuggled onto the sheets and hugged a pillow.

"Fine," I pouted. "I'm going to sleep too then."

Disappointed, I stomped back to my bed and hid my face under the thick mattress.

"Oh!" Realizing that I've forgotten something, I sat back up, got off my bed and rushed to my luggage bag. I dug in for Chibisori but he was nowhere to be found.

_Oh man! Did I forget him?_

_What kind of..._

_No!_

_Why did I forget you._

_I'm sorry._

I scratched my head in disappointment and sighed. Gritting my teeth I sighed desperately. "Sakura baka,[I'm an idiot]"

* * *

><p>The next day came and Akatsuki worked really hard rehearsing their setlist for the New Year's concert. After practicing, they decided to relax and swim at the beach. The moment I have been waiting for has arrived!<p>

"Man, that ice cream really took a toll on me." My excitement faded after seeing my reflection in the mirror. I pinched the half inch of chub on my belly and whined. It's not that much but...

Two knocks were heard outside the bathroom door. "Little girl, did you fall asleep? What's taking you so long when all you gotta do is put on a swimsuit?"

I blushed. _Sasori is the first one who will see me in this bikini. WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH __

_This is not helping, I just want to sit here forever and not come out!_

"Hurry up!," he commanded. "I need to pee."

_Oh no, I have no choice._

I gathered up all of my courage and got ready.

I fixed my cherry red bikini, double checked all four knots that kept it together, brushed my waist-long hair to the front of my body, and slowly opened the door.

"Sorry," I was about to bow but was abruptly stopped from doing so. He rested his hands on both of my shoulders and shook his head sideways.

"It's okay," he smirked.

_Eh? He was angry earlier now he's smirking? What the heck?_

"Anou, werent you gonna pee you said?," I pointed my thumb behind me towards the toilet.

"Oh," he let go of me and stepped inside the bathroom. "Could you also hand me my stuff on my bed please?"

"Sure," I walked over to his bed and grabbed his shorts, hoodie, towel and sunscreen. "Can I have some of your sunscreen when you're done?"

"Only if you let me put it on you," he said, dead-serious while taking the stuff from my hands. My eyebrows furrowed after letting his words sink in.

_Wait, what? No way!_

"Kidding," he said and shut the door.

I stuck my tongue out to him. _Asshole!_

_Actually, I kind of wouldn't mind..._

_It's you anyways._

He came out of the bathroom topless and... I couldn't help but look. There were sparks flying around him and flowers covered the background (like a shoujo manga!) I never knew that he had a tattoo- the kanji of scorpion was printed in black on his chest, right above the heart. He was slightly ripped, not to the point that he looked lazy, but not to the point that he looked scary muscular with big chunks of loaf looking muscles popping out of his body like hernias as well. He wore long black jersey shorts and flipflops.

"Done staring?," he raised and eyebrow and tilted his head lazily.

I woke up from my trance, grabbed the sunscreen from his hand and ended up putting the damn sunscreen on myself. "I wasn't staring!"

He totally ignored what I just said and made his way to the front door.

"I really wasn't!," I tried to convinced myself more than I convinced him.

His lips formed a crooked smile while we made our way to the beach. His smiled faded and turned into a frown when we arrived at our destination.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! You look hot!," Hidan howled from Akatsuki's spot. "Aye, do you want me to put some sunscreen on you?"

Hearing this made me look over to Sasori. I grinned at him stopped when I noticed his deathly stare towards Hidan.

_Calm down, Sasori._

I poked Sasori, which made him look at me questionably. I shot him a smug smile and turned my head back over to Hidan. "It's okay, Sasori got it all done already, thanks though!"

We approached the gang and Deidara went to greet us.

"Hello Danna, Sakura! We've been waiting for you, lets go swim already!," he whined before running over to the water and motioning for us to follow.

Not letting go of his hand, I dragged him over to the shore where the tide came up and down, washing away some sand and leaving it smooth again every time. I sat on the wet ground and he did as well.

"What are we doing here?," he poked the soft sand and drew a circle with a stray rock that he had found.

I huffed. "Isn't it amazing that no matter how much you tamper it, the sand turns exactly back to how it was?

...even if you made a deeper mark, somehow it just turns it back into a clean slate."

Laying down, I gazed at the bright blue sky, then at his peaceful face, still fixated on poking the sand with the pebble. "Thinking about it kind of gives me hope that I can always have a better future, once the water comes and cleans it all out."

Finding out that Sasori was now staring back at me, I blushed slightly. I turned my head back up towards the sky.

"Ettou, err... what I am trying to say is that I think, I should be thankful of the past, instead of considering it as torture."

Though I wasn't looking, I could feel that he was dead seriously looking right through me. "What made you say that?," he asked.

"Because it is what it was, and because it happened, I found out that there is actually a wave that can clear everything up," I sat back up. "I didn't know, but now I do, it's ...true."

"Nonsense." He snapped, dropping the rock he was using and letting the wave drag it away. He walked back towards Pein and I was left there laying alone. Feeling stupid by myself, I went over to the water to swim along with Deidara.

* * *

><p>3rd ppov<p>

Night time came and the band was still at the beach, eating grilled seafood and drinking cocktails by the bonfire.

"Where's Sakura by the way?," Deidara asked before looking from left to right.

"You're right where did she go?," Kisame muttered. "Where's Hidan?"

"Looking for her probably," Pein implied. Right after hearing that, Sasori started sprinting.

_Ah, where did that little girl run off to again?_

She wasn't anywhere to be found by the beach boardwalk. He could easily tell that she wasn't around from the lack of pink in the busy crowd.

_Troublesome brat, why am I even looking for you?_

There was nobody in their hotel room either.

_Kuso._

Sasori went back to their spot at the beach but still no sign of her.

"Kisame volunteered to look for her, and Deidara too," Pein announced before letting smoke out of his mouth and passing the cigarette to Konan.

Walking along the shoreline, he reached a rocky place by the lighthouse. He could see the big windmills at the horizon, and the billions of bright stars in the sky.

"I never saw the moon this big," a voice said monotonously, followed by a hiccup.

"Yeah, neither have I."

She was crying. He felt the urge to ask why, but it was not his business to ask.

Alone in the dark with a tequila bottle in her hands.

_Silly little girl._

"Sakura, we should go back."

"No!," she yelled. "Not right now, look at me. Besides..."

The drunken girl stood up stumbled her way over to Sasori. "I want to tell you something..."

He stood in place and waited for her to continue. Suddenly, she dropped the bottle, and tripped on a rock. He caught her in his arms and she held onto his shoulders. Apparently, unaware of how awkward the situation was, she just smiled.

Still not letting go, she said: "Sasori-kun. I, don't want you to be distant from me anymore. I don't! I want us to be closer..."

_Is she going for a kiss?_

He pushed her back to arm length and clicked his tongue. "You gotta sober up."

* * *

><p>the tobi in this story is how tobi is not the funny stupid tobi, sadly. His personality is more like the leader type, around the ninja war time. Unn. It's so hard to put this story together and make sense at the same time .<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"_Being alone and being lonely are two different things."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 12**

It was New Year's day. My attempt to get up from bed failed horribly when I lost my balance and just rolled down from the bed. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized that Sasori wasn't around to laugh at me.

"Man, how wasted was I last night?," I shook my head.

_Really wasted. Remember?_

_You called him "Sasori-kun"_

My eyes widened and migraine worsened. I slapped myself in face with both palms and continued to talk to myself.

_What? Ahh... I think I remember now._

"What the heck, Sakura!," I groaned like a lunatic.

_Oh, Kami. It's all coming back to me. I don't want to remember! Stop thinking! Stop thinking!_

Punching the carpet with my fists to make my anxiety disappear didn't really help. I gave up and laid on the floor instead.

_It's too late now! The more I think about it the more I remember!_

My eyes squinted as I ran my fingers through my aching head. "Let's see, from what I remember, how embarrassing was it anyways..."

_"Sakura, we should go back."_

_"No!, not right now, look at me. Besides..."_

_"I want to tell you something..."_

_Sasori was standing in place when I made my way to him. I stumbled my way towards him and tripped on a rock, or a crab, who knows!, and was about to fall when I felt him catch me. Subconsciously I smiled, because he once again caught me from falling. Too happy and drunk I went even closer to him and blurted out something..._

_What did I say to him?_

_Oh, that's right._

"_Sasori-kun. I, don't want you to be distant from me anymore. I don't! I want us to be closer..."_

_I was about to pass out when he suddenly pushed me away arm length and sighed. "You gotta sober up."_

_I can't remember why I started crying. Why the hell did I start crying._

_Is it because_

_when we're together, it made me want to be comforted by him?_

_or_

_because of that spot._

_It reminded me of..._

I shrugged "But anyways!"

_My makeup was smudging everywhere and I was losing my breath. He tried to stop me from crying but I just couldn't. I was a mess, I was happy seconds ago and now I was bawling in tears. He probably thinks I am crazy now._

_He took my wrist and dragged me back towards the beach. I stopped in my tracks._

_Dozens of people were surrounding us. Pein and Konan were nearby. Of all the things that I don't like about crying, being seen with tears was the part that I hate the most. My chest tightened even more and it felt like I was about to burst._

_Sasori pulled my arm once again but I stood in place. He turned around to look at me and sighed._

"_Kudaranai," I heard him say before he wrapped an arm around my neck and buried my face into his chest._

_The smell of his cologne, mixed with his pleasant scent,_

_it was comforting._

_A passerby said, "How sweet."_

"_Aw, look at this cute couple," a lady told her friend._

_I blushed._

_Sasori was patient enough to endure until I have calmed down. Grabbing my hand, we then proceeded to Pein. I hid behind his back, embarrassed to show my swollen eyes._

"_I'm taking her back to the room," Sasori said calmly, despite the whole commotion. "Let the others know I found her."_

_Pein puffed out a cloud of smoke and replied."Alright."_

_Sasori and I were wandering down the empty hallway towards our room when he stopped walking to throw me a glance._

"_Sorry, little girl," Sasori spoke, breaking the awkward silence._

_I stopped as well and looked into his eyes. "What?"_

_He proceeded to walk ahead of me and shrugged._

"_You probably don't even like sharing a room with me," he sighed._

_Hearing this ticked me off. Not because of the fact that he said it so indifferently, but because he shouldn't think that way!_

"_What are you talking about?" I huffed and stumbled while my drunk ass tried to catch up. He slid in the card key to unlock the door to our room._

_No words were said in his behalf, as if he was leaving it to me to figure it out. He just set his guitar case down and sat on the bed._

_Beside him, I whispered "Hey," I turned to his direction to give him an assuring smile. "You shouldn't be thinking that way."_

_His gaze met mine. Although the lights were still off, I could see his hazel eyes almost glowing from the radiance of the moon. I don't know why, but I scooted even closer to him..._

"_Um, you know, I trust you. From the moment that I took your hand, when you found me on that rooftop, I've already gave myself to you pretty much," I stated softly. He was still silent, making me __wonder if he actually believed what I just said. "I started trusting you, and now... I think it's wrong and twisted but I kinda want to kiss you..."_

_Falling to his lap, I grumbled. "...Really ...badly."_

_My head rested on his lap for a few seconds before he stroked my hair gently. "Sakura?," he called gently._

"_Hmm," I was about to shift into a more comfortable position on his lap but then he suddenly lifted me and placed me on my own bed._

"_Not fair," I whined then grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him down along with myself._

"_What are you up to kid?," he asked while I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring his question. I took a whiff of his intoxicating scent and smiled._

"_You have to hug me right now... you do," I giggled while convincing him._

_He smirked and played along. "Really, why?"_

"_Um," I yawned. "Cuz, I left Chibi Sasori at ...home, I can't sleep... without him and ...and... you look like him so..." Trailing off I felt my eyelids get heavier, my world spun, and it was like the only solution in life was to let go and sleep. So I did..._

"What. The. Fuck," I just dropped back dead on the floor and rolled around childishly. "Why the hell would I say that? What the heck is wrong with me? Oh God please kill me now, strike me with lightning! Anything! I don't want to live any longer!"

_Did he actually sleep with me?_

I ran my fingers down through my tomato red face. "I DONT HAVE A FACE TO SHOW ANYMORE!"

.

* * *

><p>After taking a long cold shower, I decided to head to the boardwalk for breakfast. Sasori was nowhere to be found, and so was everybody else. They were probably just busy preparing for band stuff, I don't really know. All that I know was that we were going to have a bonfire by the beach before the countdown starts, so I'll probably see them then.<p>

_For now, some me time!_

Walking by some vendor stalls a voice called out my name. I turned around to see that it was Konan. I waved and smiled. I was hoping I would spend some time alone but being with Konan wasn't so bad either.

"Hey Sakura," she gracefully walked over. "Hey," I replied, then we continued on walking.

"Where's everybody?," I asked. Konan looked down at me with bright blue eyes and smiled.

"They're gathering stuff for the bonfire later. Tobi woke them up really early to help out," she chuckled, then shot me an excited look. "Pein told me that you and Sasori got it on last night, is it true?"

I almost stumbled in my tracks after she mentioned it. "What?" A deep red blush was creeping up my cheeks. _Oh no._

_The truth is, even if something did happen, I was too drunk to know._

"No!, of course not," I mumbled.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Come on, just between the two of us!," she poked my arm. "I can keep a secret!"

I've never seen Konan this happy and excited. Normally she's very composed and charming, her being like this is really new. I took a moment to think before turning back to answer her.

"I don't think Sasori is the type to take advantage of a girl when she's drunk," I said confidently. "Besides, we are only friends."

Konan's mouth slightly parted. "You are?"

I nodded.

"One would think that you guys are together, because there's just something about you two," she grinned. "Obviously you have feelings for each other!"

I pointed my eyes down, slightly embarrassed. "Really?," I whispered while putting my hair behind my ear.

"Everybody knows that Sakura," Konan let out a sigh. "Why don't you just go and date him?"

I paused in my tracks.

_Because I'm afraid,_

_not of him,_

_but of myself._

_I'm afraid that I might hurt him,_

_I'm afraid of so many things_

_that can get in the way._

_Sasuke-kun..._

I was left in a daze, thinking of so many reasons why I wouldn't let myself fall for him. So many negative thoughts. So many that it made me feel so worthless.

"Sakura?," Konan snapped her fingers as she stood in front of me in the middle of the busy boardwalk path. "You okay?"

"Oh, um... yeah," I forced a smile. Suddenly, Konan grabbed my arm and rushed into a shirt store.

"Look! I'm getting this," she pointed towards a black and blue shirt with silver angel wings printed at the back. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It suits you very well."

* * *

><p>Konan left me a little after shopping to head back to her hotel room. She said that she wanted to look good on Hatsuhi (the first day of the year) so she will start getting ready.<p>

_Now that I think of it, I will be spending the first day of the year with these guys._

_It's believed that the way you spend the first day of the year will affect the rest of it..._

"Interested in some mochi, madam?," a cheerful little merchant girl offered. I looked at the round rice delicacies and nodded. "How much?"

I got enough mochi to share with Sasori. I don't know when he will come back but just in case he was hungry I thought I should get him something to eat.

_Somebody's concerned._

"No! It's just like, a thank you gift, um, yeah!"

_Yeah, right. You just want to see the smile on his face when he notices the food._

"Oh, shut it! Though I admit, that smile is really..."

"Here you go!," the little girl grinned to me, making me realize that I was talking to myself again. I paid and walked away as far as I could.

_Why do I keep on thinking about him now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's POV<strong>

_It's New Year's Day, the day that Dan was supposed to come back. I guess he really is gone. At first, I really couldn't believe it. But times when it hurts like this, is just proof that I am still alive and he really is... gone._

An unexpected guest arrived, knocking twice on my condominium door.

_Maybe a delivery boy? I wonder who it could be._

"Hello ma'am," The boy greeted, his eyes squinted underneath his rather oversized eyeglasses. "My name is Kabuto, and I'm here to deliver a message to you under the order of Master Orochimaru."

Immediately I pushed the door, ready to shut it when the boy blocked it with his foot and hand. "It has something to do with Dan's old fabric store," he smugly smirked.

_Dan's fabric store... After Dan's deployment, Orochimaru bought its rights and closed it down. It wasn't supposed to be that way, I was going to own it first, but then I wasn't approved to do so by the bank. It was an inevitable case, and it hurt me deep in my heart that the place where I met the love of my life fell into the hands of an international drug-dealer, and millionaire smuggler._

_What could he be scheming now?_

"Five minutes," I stepped back and let him in. Sitting on the nearest couch I crossed my legs and arms and waited for him to speak.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to meet with you to further discuss this issue. I was merely sent to deliver this invitation to his party, happening on the 3rd of January," he slowly approached and handed me the envelope. I ripped the tip of the paper recklessly and opened the card.

_You are invited to join Hebi Corporation's Annual Launching Event_

_On the Third of January_

_At the Keisei Hotel Banquet Hall_

_The theme of the event is a Victorian Tea Party_

_Please dress accordingly._

_Cocktails will be served at eight o' clock._

"He will expecting you as one of the VIP guests," Kabuto said turning away. "You might not want to let the opportunity of getting back what was rightfully yours pass."

My mind was traveling a hundred miles after hearing what he said.

_Would he let me have the store?_

Speechless, I let the man walk out of my door. He took the knob in his hand and was about to shut it when he spoke once again.

"Oh, My apologies, I almost forgot to mention," he chuckled.

"Like usual, it's a red carpet event and will most likely be featured in the paper. You can bring whoever you'd like, maybe some models or something. Thank you for your time."

The door was gently shut. I was left staring at the ivory colored card, rationalizing my decision.

"I don't think it will hurt to go."

* * *

><p>woot woot!<p>

Tsunade is going to make a deal with the snake! :O OMG~ what kind of evil-ness is Orochimaru plotting now~

New Year hasn't even happened and yet we have another crazy event to look forward to!

Rich people and VIPS all over the place!~

but before that~ what do you think will happen on new years! Its a special day! Keke

btw, does anyone of you know the song Utakata Hanabi by supercell?


	13. Chapter 13

"Every relationship has at least one really good day. What I mean is, no matter how sour things go, there's always that day. That day is always in your possession. That's the day you remember. You get old and you think: well, at least I had __that __day. It happened once. You think all the variables might just line up again. But they don't. Not always. –Charles Baxter, __The Feast of Love"__

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 13**

[December 31st New Year's eve. Around five o' clock pm.]

"Thank you, everyone," Pein said to the microphone, standing straight and with both hands up.

He grabbed the mic from the stand and raised it to the air. "Now, who's ready for the encore!"

The yells amplified and the girls went crazy, shouting their favorite member's name. My heart beat faster every time I heard a girl call Sasori's name.

"We prepared this song especially for you guys, we've never performed this live before."

The pitch of the screams got even higher, tearing up my eardrums.

The music started and the audience jumped up and down to the beat. There were cameras and flashes everywhere. The stage was at the middle of the boardwalk, and there were about over three hundred people and counting surrounding the platform. Watching from the front row, I realized that I've never been to a live concert this crazy...

_Cause you, a feeling I can't deny_

_We are only here for one more night_

_Scream it like you mean it_

_One more time_

_We'll tear down the building_

_C'mon, C'mon! Sing along  
>(Woah-oah-oah)<em>

_C'mon! C'mon! Stay young_

_Let's light the kerosene tonight_

_Spark up like fireworks_

_Exploding in the sky_

_Kick down the new year and the future_

_We can't get closer here, the walls are falling down _

_Till my breath_

_I'm alive_

_When we're side by side_

_Now_

_This is dedicated to you  
><em>

The night went on and Akatsuki wrapped it up after their last song. It was around ten thirty when the concert was over. They still had enough time to change into more comfortable clothes if they wanted to. I, however, decided to just walk away from the crowd and go back to the spot that I left last night.

_I don't know, _

_I just want to look at the stars._

_And maybe drink a little..._

I took a cup filled with gin and tonic and headed to the rocky lighthouse shore.

* * *

><p><em>E<em>_very year, at the end of August, _

_there is a festival held in Konoha. _

_Everyone wore something fancy and there would be games. _

_Back then, I enjoyed those festivities. _

_Gazing at the fireworks by the sea side, away from the crowd, I was always the only one there._

_I was six that day, when someone came. _

_He was gazing at the same sky. _

_About six yards away, I can see that he was wearing a black yukata with his family crest printed at the back.. He had the most innocent onyx eyes. A smile grazed his lips while staring at the galaxy. I grabbed my wooden slippers and made my way to him to introduce myself but suddenly, fireworks went up and I stopped in my tracks and was taken aback by the beautiful display._

_The fireworks disappeared,_

_and so did the boy. I sighed in dismay. _

"_I wanted to know his name."_

_When I turned seven, I was enrolled into grade school. My eyes widened to see the boy from that August day. I approached him but was quickly pushed away. A big group of girls surrounded him, yelling "Sasuke-kun, go out with me!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, eh?"_

_I smiled. Just finding out what his name made me happy._

_Days went by and I never got the chance to talk to him. He was always busy studying or with his guy friends, or avoiding fan girls. One day, he glanced at me and for a second I thought he smirked at me._

_Noticing this, a girl came up to me and pushed me. "Hey big forehead," she yelled. "Who do you think you are trying to catch my Sasuke's attention huh?"_

_Pushing myself up from the ground I saw someone offer a hand to me. It was my best friend, Ino. She had her arms on her hips and was glaring at the girl._

"_Well who do you think YOU are?," Ino barked. "I bet Sasuke doesn't even know your name."_

_The girl stuttered. "O-of course he does!"_

"_Oh yeah?,"she then chuckled. Ino went to Sasuke and invited him over. The girl blushed insanely when he came._

"_Sorry to bother you Sasuke, I know that you have practice but can I ask you something," Ino said nicely._

"_I'm already here, ain't I, Ino?," he crossed his arms irritably._

"_Do you know this girl's name?," Ino pointed to the girl who was obnoxiously jumping up and down like crazy. He focused his eyes towards her and shook his head. The girl's jaw dropped and she ran away crying._

"_We done here?," he shrugged._

"_Yes, thanks, Sasuke," Ino bowed and waved goodbye. She then proceeded to pull me up from the ground and slap the dirt off my back._

"_That was really cool of you Ino," I cried and locked her into a hug. "Thank you."_

_Ino has always defended me from girls who would bully me for my forehead. She gave me hope so that I wouldn't be ashamed of myself. She was an exemplary student, cheerleader, and class rep, but most of all she was the best friend._

_Until one day, everything changed._

_The first year of high school, we found out that we liked the same person. She didn't want to be my friend after that, and said that we were now rivals. She left me alone, while she went with her popular friends. She tried to prove that she was better than me in every single way. I was bullied again and was called a loser. Everybody hated me from her influence._

_But nothing kept me from trying for Sasuke, I was ecstatic when I was assigned to be with him and Naruto for a big school project._

_Though he never really showed any interest in me, I was happy to just be with him to help him, to be there when he needed me. I didn't care if there was nothing I can have in return, what's important was that he was okay._

_Naruto, Sasuke and I formed this... bond. _

_I tried to win Sasuke's affection, while Naruto tried to be better than him, and Sasuke, protected me always and challenged Naruto._

_I always tried to keep up with Sasuke as well, with the worries that he would be too good for me someday, so I studied really hard and excelled in science. But no matter how hard I try, he was always so out of reach._

_He was accelerated twice, and took advanced classes, but he still spent time with me and Naruto, which made me really glad._

_The years went by, and I pretty much figured him out:_

_Sasuke is pressured by his family and peers to be better than his older brother, who left the family for a reason that I don't know. He had to live up to an expectation because of his family's prestigious name._

_He spends time studying for adult school and at the same time learning about his duties in his family's corporation as well._

_He opens up to only three people, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and me._

_He is really helpful, actually._

_He protects me from bullies..._

_He doesn't mind my company._

_Knowing these meant a lot to me._

_Getting to know him better, my crush wasn't just a crush anymore, it turned into something greater, something more complicated..._

_I fell in love._

_Ever since that day when I was six, I've always went back to the same spot by the sea side to see if Sasuke would be there, but he never was. I thought, maybe it was just a coincidence that one time, and that I was stupid for me to think he would come back for me._

_But I keep on being foolish._

_As a matter of fact,_

_I never cut my hair any different, just so he could remember that it was I from back then._

_I was sixteen, the tenth festival since then. During that time, half of me was restless, waiting for something, but half of me wanted to enjoy the fireworks and just forget about him instead. _

"_And just like last year, and last last year, and the years before._

_I'll leave this place ...alone."_

_Ready to turn away, a voice interrupted me. _

_My heart jumped._

"_So, it was you ten years ago."_

_I gasped. "Sa-sasuke-kun," my heart clenched up. "You're here."_

_Sasuke-kun wasn't wearing a yukata, just a black hoodie and loose pants. He did what I've been wanting him to do since ten years ago. He stepped forward, towards my direction._

_Stopping in front of me, he smirked. "I've always been."_

"_I- I don't get it," I shook my head from side to side, tears falling out of joy. "I waited for you, but-"_

"_You weren't looking hard enough," his smirk got wider. _

_I almost burst out laughing hysterically. "Like a ninja," I chuckled, but before I could do anything else he quickly grabbed my hand. I froze in place._

"_Do you want to come with me?"_

_I pinched myself hard to make sure this wasn't a dream, because if it was, it would be such a cruel one. He chuckled and entwined his fingers with mine. "Stop," he whispered. "This is real."_

_The sky looked so much nicer, what was happening to me was way more colorful than the fireworks in the sky._

_I couldn't believe anything that was happening at all._

_He started walking, our hands were still joined as one. We walked towards his bicycle._

"_Get on," he said. I smiled and sat on the back side of the long seat. He started peddling towards the direction of his house. My heart started beating really fast. I decided to send a text message to my mom saying I'm spending the night at Ino's._

_We went up to his room, not even bothering to flip on the light switch, as soon as he shut his door, he kissed me. _

_It was my first kiss._

_And it was with my first love._

_My world stopped. My heart skipped a beat. I froze in place._

_Frustrated, his eyebrows met and pulled back a bit, but feeling the distance I came closer and held him tighter. He stroked my hair gently with his fingers._

"_I'll be gentle," he whispered to my ear as I melted into his arms. I looked up to him to see his face. I touched his cheek, double checking that everything that was happening was real._

_That night, I gave my whole self away to the person I've desperately fell in love with._

_That night, he claimed ourselves each others'._

_And after that night, we started being an official couple._

_But now, I finally realize how much our hearts have tragically grown apart._

_These are the things that I won't be coming back to._

_My first love, ended with a heartbreak._

* * *

><p>The empty cup of gin almost fell from my hand when I realized that I was supposed to be at the beach for the bonfire. I stood up from the rock that I was sitting on and rushed over towards the beach. As I was walking away from my previous spot, I thought about my old one, back in Konoha.<p>

_I guess I won't be going to that spot anymore._

_I wonder how he is... what he's doing, what he's thinking today..._

_He's probably spending it with the girl he was with._

"_Karin", I think her name is..._

Salty drops of water warmed up my frozen cheeks for a brief moment until it turned even colder than the air. I started to tremble.

_Forget the bonfire._

Losing my mood to put on my fake smile for everybody, I supposed that I should stay at that spot for a little longer. Although I was cold in just my bikini, I didn't want to move. The tears kept on flowing like a river, but I found comfort in my catatonic state.

"I knew that you'd be here again."

Already familiar with the voice, I turned my head away from its direction slowly. "Don't look at me."

Standing still, he looked down upon my sitting form. Slowly he unzipped his white hoodie, revealing his unclothed torso. I avoided to, but I can't help but look.

_Wait._

_Why is he doing this?_

_What's up with the stripping?_

_I'm not in the mood for...  
>Wait, did something happen to us last night?<em>

_Maybe I should ask him_

_Should I?_

Trying my best to keep my composure, I voiced roughly, "What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PPOV<strong>

"Lady Karin," a maid dressed in black and white slowly approached the lady with fiery red hair. The maid had a silver tray held with both hands, containing a teacup and some grapes. Karin took a cluster from the plate and gracefully plucked a piece with her teeth.

"Is there anything else I can help you with madam?," the maid said with her head bowed.

Karin crossed her legs, revealing the high slit of her black velvet dress. "Stay here with me for a while would you, Nami? I feel lonely, because Sasuke is not around."

"Where is he?," the servant asked, approaching the redhead.

Karin sighed. "I don't know, he said he'll be home soon, though." She looked at her nails, twirling her wrist around to see different angles. "I hope he's not cheating on me."

"With a rich husband, cheating is just part of the package," Nami grunted. "If you really want to marry him, you'll have to endure that, madam."

Karin pouted. "I know, oh well."

"Who do you think he would cheat on you with though?," the maid tilted her head and smiled. "You're so pretty."

Karin snorted at Nami's compliment. "That Sakura bitch I bet."

"His ex-girlfriend?"

"Duh," Karin rolled her eyes. She stretched her leg upwards to fix her red high-heel pump and stood up.

She breathed heavily as she anxiously walked towards the window. "What did he see from that cheap, common slut?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"What are you doing?"

He knelt in front of me and wrapped the white clothing around my shivering body. I felt his own body heat from the fabric.

Stubbornly, I took it off and handed it back to him. Avoiding him as much as possible I looked away. "Thanks, but please, go back to the beach."

After taking the jacket and putting it on me himself, he asked calmly to my ear. "May I ask why?"

I clicked my tongue and looked at the ground. "Because I'm tired of you seeing me being pathetic and crying all the time!"

Sasori tried to take my chin with his index finger and thumb but I turned my head away.

"Don't look at me," I almost begged.

He held both of my hands in front of me, I tried to fight but he was really strong. "First of all," he recited, "you are not pathetic." His brown eyes were dominantly examining mine.

"And second of all, what you've gone through, makes you who you are," this being said, he let go of both of my hands. I didn't move from my place and neither did he. I was listening to him now.

Sasori smiled a small smile. "I'll accept anything and everything about you, Sakura.

Your tears, your pain, let it all out to me.

I'll let you say anything."

My tears wouldn't stop, I had mixed emotions swirling inside my chest. I couldn't even breathe. Suddenly he pulled my arm towards him and locked me into a tight embrace.

_It's nice to have someone who accepts who I really am._

_That means a lot to me, _

_Thank you._

I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you really accept me?"

"Indeed, little girl," he said as he pulled away.

"Then why were you avoiding me these past couple of days?," I asked as my eyebrows slanted upwards.

He sighed. "I'm sorry about that, but I've been distant because-"

"SO THERE YOU ARE DANNA!- oops. Was I err... interrupting something?," Deidara grinned after seeing me and turned around. "Proceed, proceed, off I go! I'm sorry about that!"

"What do you want, brat?," Sasori grumbled.

"Pein wanted me to look for you guys because he was worried if you were both okay," he chanted happily and waved his hand. "...but don't worry, I'll just tell him you guys are," he chuckled, "...busy."

"We better get going," Sasori stood up and offered a hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

I was already walking ahead of him when I heard him utter something louder than a whisper:

"Honestly, I was trying to cut off my attachment to you. I was afraid to lose somebody important to me again."

I turned around to look at him. His face was serious and sincere. "I couldn't really bear the loss."

With that, he walked ahead of me to catch up with Deidara. After letting his words sink in, I stumbled, following behind.

_I am... important to him?_

* * *

><p>"I found 'em," Deidara yelled over to the crew.<p>

"Yo!," Kisame cheered, obviously drunk, "Just in time, you guys!"

Everybody was seated in a circle. There were some girls that I didn't know seated beside Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan. An empty bottle of alcohol was in the middle.

_I think I know where this is going..._

"Okay bitches, here's the rules," Hidan stood in the middle of the circle, "Spin the fucking bottle... and who ever it is pointing to when it stops, has to do a dare! For example! Mina-chan here," he pointed to the brown-haired girl sitting next to Kisame, "...if the tip of the bottle stops at her, she'll have to do a dare, for example! Do a sexy dance," everybody gasped at this, but Hidan continued, "However! If Mina-chan refuses to do the dare, she will have to take a shot ...OR! Somebody can save her by takin' the shot for her, what matters is that everyone should be shitfaced at the end of the game, understood? "

Everyone nodded.

"Alright! Lets do this!," Hidan spun the bottle and quickly ran to his spot and wrapped an arm around the girl next to him.

The bottle was slowing down and I crossed my fingers, hoping that it would spare me. Thankfully, it stopped at Deidara, who was sitting right beside me."

"Deidara!," Pein called excitedly. "Since I'm the leader, I'll do the first dare. Now, have Sakura-chan do your hair any way that she likes for the rest of the game."

I laughed hysterically. "I'm so doing braided pigtails, Deidara, don't hate me!" I started braiding his hair and I can feel the rage from the way he looked. Everybody exploded in laughter.

Deidara took the bottle in his hands and smirked. He spun it hard.

The bottle ended up pointing towards Konan. Everyone yelled out her name.

Deidara cleared his throat. "Konan," he chuckled. "I dare you to put an ice cube on your belly button and have Pein keep it in place for twenty seconds using only his tongue."

Hidan yowled, "Whoo! I want to see this!"

Konan then laid down in front of Pein, who took a piece of ice and put in in her navel. He crawled on top of her and leveled his head on top of her stomach. Konan tried her best not to move as much but every time she breathed it would slip to the side. Pein caught it every single time until the time ran out. Konan looked over to Deidara and smiled. "In your face," she smiled.

The bottle was spun again.

And then it pointed towards Kisame. Konan smirked. "Kisame, I dare you to give Mina-chan a lap dance."

"Wooh!," the majority of the group cheered.

Kisame shook his head sideways and instead he took a shot. "Not gonna happen guys!," he grunted and spun the bottle.

It stopped at the girl sitting next to Hidan. She twirled her black hair innocently.

"Erika-chan," Kisame said. "Kiss Hidan for twenty seconds!"

"Gladly!," she flashed a wide smile. She then sat on his lap and started kissing him savagely. I looked away from the horrid scene.

After the twenty seconds that seemed like forever, she wiped her mouth and spun the bottle.

"Sakura!," Deidara cheered. The bottle was pointing at me.

_Oh no._

Erika looked up as if she was thinking. "Uhmm... I can't really think of anything, so I guess just kiss the guy to your left."

My jaw dropped.

_Sasori?_

_I have to kiss Sasori?_

"-Oh but wait!," she smirked, "...you should also straddle him! And do it for thirty seconds!"

Sasori put his hand on top of mine. "Don't worry," he muttered. "I'll just save you."

He was about to pour a shot for himself when I shoved the glass to the side, mounted him and crashed my lips onto his.

_Here goes..._

Everything went silent while I was kissing him. Not even Hidan said anything. Suddenly, I heard loud explosions, which made me grapple him even closer. For an instant, Sasori and I opened our eyes to take a glimpse of the fireworks, but we went right back to our make out session.

It was simply better than anything else in this world.

* * *

><p>the song is called: "Stay Young" by We The Kings<p>

-review?


	14. Chapter 14

" I think love is like a prayer … something you do even though you don't have proof it will work."

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 14**

_I know_

His lips were soft and sweet. I started to kiss him slowly, feeling his warm breath on my lips. I can tell that he is tensed from our very close body contact. He was in a sitting position, arms held behind him for support while I sat on top of him, his lower abdomen between my legs.

_I'm digging a pretty deep hole_

The tip of my tongue touched his lower lip and was met by his tongue right away. My fingers unconsciously traveled from his neck to his messy hair, pushing him even closer to me. He shifted his sitting position to lean in and wrap his arms around my waist.

_for myself._

Seeing the fireworks in the sky and pausing for a second probably made him think that my dare was done. But I don't think either of us wanted it to be over yet. This time, he put his hand behind my neck and pushed me back to kiss him and I gladly did.

_It's too late_

From behind my neck, I felt him run his fingers gently down my back, giving me goosebumps. My breasts rubbed against his chest under my bikini. His hands landed on my hips. I deepened the kiss, barely breathing for air, not even thinking about anything, or anyone around us anymore. The idea that we were doing it in the open somehow made me even want to do it more.

_to change my mind now._

Sasori calmed down a bit and pulled away slowly. He gave my lips one last peck before telling me that it has been more than twenty seconds.

"I knew that," I smirked, and got off him, going back to my spot.

"Alright guys, let's continue the game," Deidara announced, handing me the bottle.

Barely over what just happened, I nodded and got up from my seat to spin it at the middle. It stopped at Pein. Everybody was pretty happy since they will get to see the leader do something crazy for a change, that is, if he doesn't take the alcohol instead. So I had to be creative.

"Pein, I dare you to ask random people if they know who you are, and not take a shot!"

Pein chuckled at this, obviously trying to keep his composure. He gracefully stood up and headed towards a big crowd close by. He asked one of the girls in the group and right away the girl nodded and went ballistic. He then said thanks then proceeded to another group of people and they said yes as well. He approached a young couple and they even asked for an autograph. He came back with a smug smile on his face and I shook my head.

The game went on until three in the morning and everybody actually got, using Hidan's words- "shitfaced". Not to mention the pills that Pein brought for all of us to take, "Ecstasy", I believe it was called. Deidara and Hidan took all four girls to their hotel room. Itachi didn't let Kisame take any girls along with them. _To think about it, the bottle never stopped at Itachi. Weird. _Pein carried Konan, bridal style since she was too intoxicated to walk.

Mumbling, laughing and howling in Pein's arms, Konan was awfully different than when she's sober. It is always interesting to observe attitude changes when your friends are drunk, or high. Konan turns cheerful and happy, Pein becomes arrogant and naughty, Deidara wreaks havoc, Kisame says he is manly, Hidan becomes horny, wait... he is always horny, Sasori becomes ...protective of me. Right now, he is holding me by the waist because I kept falling in my attempts to walk.

I looked away from him and hid under my hair. Secretly, I blushed and smiled.

_Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? _

_I don't know either._

_I never thought I can still feel butterflies like this._

_Wait, what am I saying?_

_I'm falling for him?_

_This is not love, this is lust! I can't love!_

_I can't..._

_This is certainly not love, Sakura,_

_let's keep it that way. Okay?_

_Kissing him on New Year's Eve have never crossed my mind. Isn't that what couples do? But we aren't a couple. This situation is really screwed up. _

Before I knew it, I stumbled on the floor and was on my knees again.

"That's it," Sasori sighed. "I'm carrying you back. Hop on."

I crawled towards him to climb on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He stood up and started walking slowly. I can also tell that he was quite buzzed like everybody else. No words were said until we caught up behind Pein and Konan.

"Sakura-chan," Konan murmured between giggles then reached for something in her bra. She threw the item at me which I surprisingly caught in my hands. She giggled even louder and flashed me a smile. "You might need it!"

My eyes turned into slits as soon as I saw what was in my hands. _A condom? What the-!_

I threw the condom back to her. "That's!- unnecessary!" Pein chuckled at this statement. "What?"

"Sakura-san doesn't believe in no glove no love," he pat Sasori on the shoulder. "I guess that's a good thing, no?"

"Kudaranai." Sasori coolly said and headed away, towards our hotel room.

* * *

><p>"I feel like crap," I mentioned while he was walking along the hallway to our hotel room. "I had gin and tonic, about twenty five shots of tequila, and I popped a pill."<p>

Trying my best to hold my head up, I saw Sasori smirk. I rested my chin on his head, which he didn't seem to mind.

_Aw man, his scent is to die for. _

My world was spinning violently from every little move he made. There was a small lump in my throat that I can't seem to let out, and an uncomfortable warmness in my chest which felt like I can only soothe if I somehow did something crazy to distract myself.

_But what?_

Sasori put me down gently as he double locked the door. I stood behind him, watched his every move, and as if it had brains of its own, my lips forcibly met his. I pushed myself closer to him when he leaned on the wall. He kissed me back intensely, like he's been wanting to do this too. He lifted me once again, but this time I was in front of him, not letting go even after he laid me below him on his bed. I grabbed onto his hair as his hand caressed my breast gently from the side, and I got the hint. Arching my back, I reached for the knot and untied my bikini top. A big blush crept on my face when I saw his eyes look down at my half naked form. In my head I was curious if he liked what he saw or if he was disappointed. I closed my eyes, hoping he would stop staring already, because I was nervous and I didn't want him to know. Then I felt his warm breath on my neck as he whispered, "You're beautiful." All I could do was let out a sigh of relief.

His fingers ran through my hair, all way down to my waist while he kissed and nibbled on my neck, nearly leaving a mark. He then planted a trail of butterflies from my neck, to my jaw, my chin then my mouth and kissed me gently, blowing stimulating hot air in between our lips. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his bare skin against mine. I moaned to feel his delicate skin on my peaks and was overwhelmed by pleasure. I ground against him to feel more of his warmth, and licked and nibbled on his bottom lip for permission to play with his tongue and he smirked at this before letting me. I tangled my fingers with his and guided it towards the knot that bound what was left of my swimsuit. He tugged on the string slowly and right before untying it, he suddenly jolted up.

Sitting straight, away from me he looked at the ceiling. "This is not right. Not when we're drunk."

I let out an exasperated moan, half conscious of what I was doing, and crawled over to him. Obviously I wanted more and he was ruining the mood. Shrugging off what he just said, I wrapped my arms around his neck only to be gently put down by his own. I pouted.

A shirt was thrown at me. "Here, wear that," he said while slipping on a shirt himself. I frowned, but put it on nonetheless.

"Sasori-kun," I squeaked.

"Hm?"

"Cuddle?," with twinkling eyes I bargained.

He half-smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>The best way to wake is when you do so in you own terms. There was no alarm clock to wake us up, no Deidara or Konan to barge into our room, and the curtains kept the room as dark as night. The lack of warmth next to me was the only thing that bothered my sleep.<p>

I stretched and squinted my eyes as soon as Sasori slid the curtain to unveil the bright Iwagakure sun. He held a cup of water in his hand while the other rubbed his eye. His hair was messier than usual, his white shirt was wrinkly, and his shorts were the same as yesterday's.

He looked over to my direction and approached me, handing over the cup. I took it in my hands and smiled at him. "Ohayo, Sasorikk..."

_-Why do I have the biggest urge to call him Sasori-kun?_

"Good morning," he said coolly. "You hungry?"

I nodded and pouted. "And thirsty and I have a huge headache!"

"It's already two in the afternoon. Everybody is probably still asleep or left without us," he said, more to himself than to me.

I just stared at him because I didn't know what to do or say. All that I could do was notice the tint of his slightly parted lips.

"Wanna go out?"

His question took me by surprise. _Go out? What? _

He noticed the astonished expression on my face and averted his gaze. "Go out to eat."

With this, my breath resumed to normal, but somehow I felt like something pricked my chest. I nodded and smiled at him, trying to conceal my stupid thoughts.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of formally dressed people in the restaurant he took me to. I looked down to what I was wearing- a white halter neck mini dress- and inevitably felt conscious. "Sasori-kun, I'm not.. dressed properly...", I said while he was pulling out a seat for me.<p>

"What was that?" he said from above me with a crooked smile.

I sighed. _Wasn't he paying attention? _"Um... I think I'm not quite dressed for this fancy restaurant."

"No, before that," he said, seating himself. He rested an elbow on the table and leaned his head on his palm, widening his grin. I definitely can't deny the fact that he looked gorgeous with that smile.

"Wha-what do you mean?," feeling the pressure of his gaze I stuttered. "Sasori?"

He raised a brow. "Eh? I know it was there somewhere just a short while ago," he sighed. "I guess I was just imagining things. How unfortunate."

"What was there?" Now it was my turn to raise a brow. _I have no idea what he is saying? What DID I say earlier?.. err..._

"Good afternoon, have we decided on what we're having today?", the waiter cut off my trance. Sasori slammed his menu shut and nodded. "Alright sir what would your order be?"

I scurried through the rather intricate pictures of food on the menu, nothing at all looked familiar to me, they were colorful and served in very small quantities. The prices were the opposite! The less the food the more it cost! Their chef must be a psychopath! What the hell-

"I'll have the Hot & Cold Trout Roe Tempura, for the entree, Oysters with Smoked Iberian Pancetta and the Pistachio Truffle for dessert," Sasori declared casually.

The waiter gave me a look and then I bit my lip. "Same as his please!," I smiled smugly to him then waiter-san finally walked away. _Well played, Sakura! Well played!_

It didn't take so long until the food came. It was surprisingly delicious despite its outrageous appearance. Throughout the meal, Sasori would look over to my plate to check how I liked the food and to show me how to eat it. I would feel anxious when he would, because I didn't want to look dumb in front of him. Though I'm pretty sure he understood that it's my first time eating "molecular gastronomic" food.

_Still nobody brought up what happened to us last night. It was like it meant nothing. Like it was a dream._

_However we both know at the back of our minds exactly what happened._

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome meal! I didn't know that there was food like that! I mean it looks like something but it tastes like something else! It's hard to explain!" Our mood was definitely lightened up by the wonderful lunch that we just had. We walked out of the restaurant and headed to the boardwalk. "What now?"<p>

"I don't know," he simply said before slipping his credit card back inside his wallet. _Oh man_. _He looks adorable when he's looking down._

_Wait- how did he know about this restaurant and its weird dishes anyways? And how did he just pay for all that! The bill must have been … sky- high! _

_Talking about sky-high..._

"Neh, Sasori!," I poked his side.

He turned his head to me. "Yeah?"

"Wanna ride the Superskyrise?", I smiled, looking excited, hoping it would convince him.

He put his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

"No."

I stomped my feet like a kid. "Why not! It's our last day here in Iwagakure, come on!"

"Yeah come on Sasori, loosen up and have some fun will ya? Hmm!", a familiar voice yelled from nearby.

I gasped to see the whole gang following behind us. "Deidara, guys! You were here?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to miss out on the last day of our vacation," Konan came up to give me a hug.

Deidara tilted his head to the side and focused his visible eye at Sasori. "So, what do you say? Don't be a chicken!"

"Who are you calling a chicken?" He raised a brow.

Being outnumbered, Sasori had to come along and ride the two hundred feet high thrill ride with all of us. After that, we went to the bumper cars, the arcade and played some parlor games. Most of the time, he, Itachi and Pein would just watch everybody else play.

* * *

><p>Hidan, being the meathead that he is, dragged everybody over to the haunted house, bragging about how he was not scared of ungodly things and such. The band members agreed on going in and I wasn't so thrilled about the idea but nonetheless followed along.<p>

We walked into the dark place altogether. It was pitch black so I couldn't see a thing, I felt helpless and nervous, even though I knew that it was merely a circus attraction- a box painted black from the inside with scary mannequins and special effects. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and people screamed. I almost felt my heart fall from my chest. All I wanted was for it to end already.

_Where is that darn exit anyways!_

I trudged towards a flashing white light, then I finally caught up with the gang. They didn't seem scared at all! If anything they were amused! _Freaking psychos! _So I had to tough it out as well. I clutched onto my chest and gathered whats left of my strength and walked forward.

"You can hold on to my shirt little girl," Sasori took my wrist and guided it to the back of his shirt. I squeezed it with all my might and followed behind.

We reached an intersection and a masked man with a chainsaw approached us from behind, picking up his pace and he started running. Sasori didn't run and just stared at the man. I tugged on his shirt and pouted, just then he walked faster.

We lost all the other Akatsuki members probably because we were split up by that intersection. Sasori and I were now inside what looked like a hospital hallway. There were bloody nurses and creepy looking people with weapons all over the place. I don't know when this started but I was now grabbing Sasori's arm really hard that it turned white.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, attempting to cover my face and hide somehow. We kept walking into this dark hallway and then we reached a dead end. Slowly a glowing little girl walked out of the darkness. She had her back turned towards us. She walked backwards and closer to us and slowly turned around. I screamed my lungs out when I saw her reveal the big hole on her stomach and guts coming out of it, and that psychotic smile...

"Ah, I can feel your heart pounding little girl," Sasori chuckled. _How dare you make fun of me right now! I'm about to die of __a stroke!_

"Just because you're heartless doesn't mean you can make fun of me!," I hissed and punched his arm.

He teasingly stepped away from me. I quickly captured his arm and leaned right back. "I'm kidding I'm kidding, you have a heart!"

_You definitely have a heart._

* * *

><p>By the time that we got out of the haunted house, Sasori distanced himself from me, causing my hold to loosen and eventually let go.<p>

_There's that feeling again. Am I disappointed?_

_But why should I be?_

"Wasn't that fun? I told you guys, nothing can scare me as long as I have this!," Hidan bragged, swinging his rosary up in the air. Konan chuckled at this. "You're such an extremist!"

A group of three girls went rushing towards us, holding cameras and pens. They looked like they were about the same age group as me. Their bright, undersized swimsuits stood out from their overly tanned skin and bleached hair and they looked like their boobs were fake. I mentally stuck my tongue out. _Ugh._

The tallest one, with the most makeup on approached Hidan. Flirtatiously, she asked him for a photo and he gladly posed for the camera. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he gave her his number afterward. I shook my head in amusement. Then, the chubby one went up to Itachi. She seemed slightly intimidated by him but nevertheless she went ahead and asked him for a photo and an autograph. Itachi nodded politely and kept his poker face all throughout like the badass that he was. The girl was really happy.

"Um, excuse me," the last girl came up to Sasori. She flashed him a cute smile. "I really like the way that you play guitar, and I think the songs that you write are really impressive and meaningful."

I eyed her from head to toe, noticing every single feature. She had wavy, dark blonde hair, down to her lower back. Her blue eyes were radiant and her cheeks were pink. She had long, thick eyelashes and a shiny pink gloss on her lips. Her peach-colored bikini was barely covering her tan skin. Her nails were perfectly done, she had small feet and great posture. She was wearing an anklet and a bracelet made of wooden beads.

_Ugh, why am I doing this anyway. Who cares if she's prettier than me?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you," Sasori smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that."

My jaw dropped open, but I shut it back right away before anyone noticed. Steam was coming out of my nose. I crossed my arms and tilted and rested my body on one side to try to calm myself down.

_Someone's jealous._

_Shut up! I'm not! _

_Why should I even be? Who cares!_

I can't help but look back at them and see what they were talking about. The barbie girl stepped even closer to him. "You see, I play guitar too."

Sasori nodded in acknowledgment. "That's nice."

"Can you do me a favor? Please take a photo with me," the skank swayed her body around seductively while showing off the camera in between her double D-cup boobs.

"Sure," Sasori answered calmly. She looked around like she was looking for somebody. I guess her other barbie friends were too busy hitting on the band members so she looked at me.

"Hey, is it okay if you took a photo of us?," she asked ever so sweetly. I just stood there, trying to keep my composure intact. "Hello?," she tilted her head.

"Sure," I twitched an eyebrow and straightened my stance. She handed me her candy pink camera and ran over to Sasori's side.

I had to stop myself from crushing the device in pieces when the butter face posed. She wrapped her arms around him like they were close friends! And he was still smiling?

_How can Sasori let this happen? Doesn't he know anything about, well you know, PERSONAL SPACE? CHA-NAROU!_

After the damn picture she bowed and thanked me for my time. I flashed her a fake smile.

"Oh, Sasori," she said so innocently. She flipped her hair and twirled it. "By the way how long are you and your band going to be here? We are having a party tonight at my town house, it's just nearby-"

"Sorry," Sasori cut her off as he drew closer to me. He suddenly pulled me against him and wrapped his arm around my waist. My eyes widened as I grew speechless. He continued. "I have plans with my girlfriend."

Her face instantly turned pale. From the looks of it, she felt like she made a fool out of herself. "Umm, well I guess she can come too! Anyways," she turned to her friends and gave them some sort of hand signal, "...we gotta go, thanks again!"

And with that, the botox girls finally went away. I let out a sigh of relief and inhaled a big amount of fresh air.

While looking up at the sky I saw the beautiful sky glider chairs. They were chair lifts that slowly traveled across the whole beach boardwalk about a hundred feet high up tied on a steel cable, kind of like the seats that you take when you go skiing.

"Hey guys, I'm going to ride the sky gliders," I announced before heading to the ride. I didn't bother waiting for anybody to see me knowing that there was heat rushing to my face. _Damnit. Why am I pissed?_

"Ooh," I heard Kisame chortle. "Someone got jealous."

The ride attendant assisted me to a seat and before I was able to fasten my seatbelt, another person squeezed in beside me. I snapped my head to the side to see who it was. I was hoping that I could let out steam by myself, but this person, whoever it was, just ruined it!

"It's a double, isn't it? What are you glaring me at for?," Sasori teased, fastening the seat belt himself. I puffed up my chest, looked the other way and tried to ignore him. The glider traveled fairly slow, which made me frown. The chairlift drifted higher, making me realize that I really was stuck with him throughout the long ride unless I went for another suicidal attempt.

The beautiful view of the beach and boardwalk from above distracted me from my anger. The people looked like ants walking in different directions. I peered over the distance to see the tangerine sun sinking slowly into the murky water. It was breathtaking, and not something that I get to see everyday. The sky was an array of colors, pink orange and yellow. The sound of the wind was like music that I cannot understand. Sasori's voice somehow woke me from my daze. It was then that I realized that we were about halfway through the ride.

"If it was about what I told the girl earlier, I'm sorry," he said, not meeting my gaze. "She was persistent."

I adjusted myself to sit comfortably. "Don't worry about it, I'm not mad about that."

"Then what are you upset about?," he sat closer, watching my every move.

_Honestly, I don't know why I am pissed myself. I don't know what to say._

_Just admit it Sakura, you were jealous!_

_Why should it be right to be possessive of somebody who isn't your boyfriend? _

_Because you like him? It might not be right but that is still the case isn't it?_

"No-nothing", I shrugged and sighed. "I'm alright."

He smiled that genuine smile. "No you're not," his smile transformed into a smirk. "Let me make it up to you."

Slowly, he took my head and pushed it down to lean on his shoulder. I glared at him before giving in. He probably noticed that I was getting a little scared of how high we were traveling in the air that my knuckles turned white from the tight grip I had on the metal bars of the chair.

He then pat my shoulder and rested his hand there. "Feel better?"

There was an awkward moment of silence between us two. I came to the realization that I do feel safe in his arms, and that even if I denied it, I have grown an attachment to this guy. However, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing. _Because..._

I decided to break the silence. "You should stop it."

"Hmm?"

"Being... so nice... to me," I stumbled upon my words.

He moved his ear closer, making his head touch my own. "What do you mean?"

"I...," I paused.

"...

...I like you."


	15. Chapter 15

This fic is now rated M because I decided to put in a short lemon in this chapter. If you do not want to read the lemon part there will be a warning right before it. The chapter ends after the lemon so don't worry about missing out some things.

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 15**

"_You should stop it."_

_Being... so nice... to me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I..._

_...like you."_

I honestly don't know what sort of spirit possessed me for these words to roll out of my tongue. But I meant it. I meant every single word. If he kept on being like this I'm definitely going to fall for him!

There's a big lump in my throat that I can't seem to swallow no matter how many times I tried. My heart can probably be compared to a hummingbird's from how fast it was beating. I was too preoccupied in my own thoughts to notice how he was smiling, so gorgeously until now. I've never noticed how beautiful the edges his lips look curled up, how white and straight his teeth were, or how thick and long his eyelashes were.

He chuckled lightly. "I can't stop being nice to you. This is just how I am with you."

Right then and there, Deidara's words flashed in my mind.

_"Actually, from what I noticed, I think you're an exception."_

_"Yeah, didn't it ever cross your mind that there could be tons of girls after us? We're in a band after all."_

_"There are millions of girls who are after him, and he was interested in zero." _

_"I don't know why but... you were the only one that mattered." _

_"He always thought that women were liars, and didn't want to have anything to do with them, it makes me wonder why he ended up caring about you."_

"Why me?," I thought aloud. "Why someone like me?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know." He breathed in slowly before resumed speaking. "I do foolish things when you are around."

Hearing that made me chuckle. I was somehow pleased to hear that I meant that much to someone. Especially him. I leaned back a bit to watch him intently as he parted his lips and continued.

"You ruin my plans, little girl."

I observed the slightly troubled look on his face before asking, "How so?"

"I never wanted to love. Love limits people," he sighed and leaned against the seat, looking away. "It's foolish and it just makes you cry."

_Sasori has been hurt by love once, which made him not want to try it again._

_Just like me._

A frown formed on my face. "I... still think about him every now and then," I admitted truthfully. "I don't want to be with you with only what is left of me from Sasuke."

This being said I expected him to let go of me but surprisingly he held me even closer. My eyes focused on the far ground while I tried to control myself from crying.

"I know that you do. And you don't have to be with me," he said slowly and comfortingly.

I shook my head slightly. "But at the same time, I want to." _As selfish as it sounds._

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you always," he pushed my head back towards his shoulder slowly and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'll be like a... comfort object."

He turned his head my way and whispered to my ear.

"However, if those feelings for Sasuke continue to hurt you, I'll force you to forget those memories."

"Sasori," I smiled and turned my head to meet his forehead with my own. "Thank you." My breath brushed on his lips and I closed the gap, taking his bottom lip in between both of mine and tugged on it slightly before quickly pulling away. ""Distract me", you said?"

Before we got the chance to kiss again, our chair descended onto the platform and was pulled over by an attendant, who gave us a meaningful smirk and showed us the exit. Deidara and Hidan met us, standing there like kids with cotton candy stuffed in their mouths. Konan and Pein came shortly after with even more tickets for rides.

"Let's ride the Viking Ship next!", Kisame pointed excitedly towards the enormous swinging ship. Everyone nodded but Sasori and I wasn't so sure...

"I think we'll pass," I said with a strained voice and a fake yawn. "I'm a little tired."

"I'm going to accompany her to the room then," Sasori stroke my bare back up and down concernedly.

"Seriously?", Kisame bawled. "Whatever, you guys are boring!" With that the group walked away and headed to the said ride.

*[Lemon Ahead]

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed him down gently, making Sasori fall backwards on his bed. A sexy smirk formed on his lips when she crawled on top of him and dove in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. She looked him in the eye while hovering her lips against his.<p>

"We're perfectly sober right now, Sasori-kun," she purred. She stared into his beautiful hazel orbs, while breathing in what he breathed out, taking it down her entire body, almost tasting him in the process.

"What's that supposed to mean?," he asked innocently.

She kissed his neck, taking in his sweet sandalwood scent. She leaned into him and planted butterfly kisses around his mouth before lightly sucking on his bottom lip.

He let her in and she twirled her tongue around his before quickly pulling back and wrapping her lips around the tip of his tongue. She slid her hand under his shirt and discarded it, and he returned the gesture by tugging onto the knot behind her neck that held her halter dress together. He smiled before guiding her chin to his lips with his thumb and index finger. She tangled her legs with his own, feeling more of his porcelain skin.

She decided to tease him a little by pulling away in the middle of the kiss. She watched as he leaned in for more. He smiled mischievously with his sexy, lidded eyes after noticing her motive. Suddenly, he put both of his hands on her hips and switched their positions, she was now at the bottom.

"You're turn is over," he said playfully before leaning in for another kiss. She giggled into his mouth before kissing him right back and crashing her tongue back into his. She explored his mouth expertly and touched the roof, tickling him.

_I swear I could never get tired of his taste. His lips were sweet and warm like candy that melted in my mouth. His kisses send chills down my spine. His touch is electrifying and his scent was so stimulating. _

Sasori deepened the kiss, crashing his tongue even deeper into her mouth. Unconsciously, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck for more. He pulled on the knot that bound her dress. It wasn't too long until it was untied and the dress fell, revealing her bare upper body. A blush crept up her cheeks that turned redder when he ran his fingers ever so gently down her chest, around her mounds and rubbed her stomach up and down. He stroked every inch of her upper body except for her breasts, which made her restless in anticipation. She wrapped a leg around his waist, bringing him closer to feel his heat against her body. She felt him hard in between her legs as she ground against him teasingly. Sasori tore her dress apart, which made her giggle. She helped him out by unzipping his pants and kicking them to the ground as well. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then her nose and landed his lips at the side of her mouth.

Their kiss was broken when Sakura pulled away and realized that her hands were now pinned above her head. She tried to break free but it was to no avail. His single arm was evidently stronger than both of hers. Her eyebrows slanted upwards, revealing the self consciousness that she was feeling. Lack of control made her feel nervous, but at the same time she didn't want him to think that she was intimidated. Her eyes never left his, noticing the naughty glint in his expression made her heart beat even faster.

He kissed her collarbone ever so gently, adjusting himself to find a suitable spot for a love mark. He took in a chunk of skin between his teeth and sucked it gently. A moan escaped from her lips instead, for she restrained herself from screaming from the pleasurable pain.

A hand traveled to her breasts, fondling them, making her arch her back beautifully. He ran his fingers down her chest, then to her belly then to her lower region. Sasori slowly slid his hand inside her panties, feeling the warm area between her legs almost dripping wet. Light as a feather, he stroked her clitoris gently with his index finger while watching her. She was breathing violently, chest rising up and down almost as if she was having an asthma attack, while she moaned. Once again, he grazed it slightly, never looking away. Sakura frowned at him frustratedly. He chuckled.

"What are you frowning for?"

She didn't say anything, instead she pursed her lips into a straight line. She was getting too worked up by his teasing, and to top it off, she couldn't do anything about it. Her eyes begged for one thing, and he was certain that he knew what it was.

Sasori unbound her arms and kissed her gently while resting his weight on his elbow. He pulled down the remaining piece of clothing from her and spread her legs wide apart, his eyes falling downwards admiring her beauty.

He slid in his fingers all the way inside her and went up to lick her earlobe. "Impatient," he chuckled.

He started gliding them in and out of her in a rhythmic pace. With his palms facing up, his thumb caressed her clitoris while the fingers inside her moved as if he was making a "come hither" motion. Seeing the pleading look on her face and feeling her get wetter by the minute made his pleasure double. She was getting hotter and hotter, helplessly gasping for air.

Her wetness increased tenfold when he licked on her pink nipple. He smirked while looking up to her and nibbled and licked on it like candy. She whimpered when he took his fingers out of her slit.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he growled, crawling up to level his head over hers, looking straight into her eyes that were glowing with lust. Sakura breathed heavily.

He brushed his forehead against hers and licked her lips. "Tell me."

"Take me," she murmured into his mouth and bit his bottom lip.

With that, he took off his boxers and aligned himself to her. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise to see his rather large manhood, but tried as much as she could to keep her cool. However, Sasori still noticed this and smiled to himself from pride.

Impatiently, she arched her abdomen and pushed close against him. He finally plunged himself into her and moaned at the feeling of her walls hugging his member tightly. He started off slowly, letting her get used to his size. Sakura hugged him tightly and traced her fingers all over his back, sending him chills. She started rocking her body to his rhythm as he fastened the pace gradually. Her breasts bounced and brushed against his skin up and down. "Sasori!," she yelped as he thrust into her with all his might.

She bit her lips just to stop herself from screaming. Her mind blacked out and everything that she could feel was the tingling sensation of him boring in and out of her body. Just before she thought there wasn't anything better, he groped her sensitive breast, and rubbed it with his thumb. Her nails dug into his back, which he took as a motivation to push harder.

Sakura arched her back even higher, wanting even more from the redhead. He raised her bent leg higher to get in deeper, hoping that would answer her desires. Their breathing was harmonized, their bodies were nearly twitching from the unbearable pleasure they shared. Sasori picked up the pace and thrust into her all the way in as fast and hard as he could, as Sakura felt herself tighten from the sensation. "Sasori, I can't take it anymore, I-"

They both felt their muscles contract and shortly released their liquids into each other. Sasori let out a rough moan before thrusting into her for a last time. He was about to pull it out when Sakura raised her lower torso, sliding him back into her.

"Stay in for a while," she pouted. She watched as he laid on top of her helplessly, burrowing his head between her neck and shoulder before smiling mischievously.

Sakura started moving herself up and down his length, feeling his skin on her clitoris as she took him in all the way. Sasori, still weak and defenseless from his orgasmic state let out a loud moan. "Sakura, wait-"

Stubbornly, she continued. She moved herself up and down, side to side and all around, picking up the pace. She varied from doing him fast, slow, and from different directions. Sasori gripped the sheets hard until his knuckles turned white. His strength has left his body, he couldn't move away. It was too late now, he injected her with his white venom once again, earning a smug smile from his partner. _Sakura, you're amazing._

Sakura let her exhaustion take over and finally blacked out. Sasori rolled over to the side to spoon her before following next to crash into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, they finally put out! Man it took so long for this to happen. But I'm glad I took my time. I wanted it to be meaningful. uh huh .<p>

Just a funny fact, I made characters in Rockband that looks like Akatsuki, just because I'm a fanatic of my own fic x) lol, but I also have Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Come on guys, would it hurt so much to review? -3-

thank you so much for the people who did, i'm going to keep gambarou since my injury wouldnt let me do anything but stay home all day anyways~


	16. attention

Dear readers,

My account was **hacked**.

Somebody, somehow, messed with the chapters and etc. And it was unrepairable! ChANaRoU! x(

*Good thing I had a backup of the story in my USB Flash Drive! But the problem is, the story that was saved in there is in a different format. I have uploaded it to here and changed my password.

**NOTHING CHANGED, STORY WISE. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT SOME CHAPTERS ARE COMPRESSED.**

**Again, I DIDN'T CHANGE**_ANYTHING. The plot/storyline is the same._

Everything that was in the story is still in there, **nothing was added or taken out**.

-I really am sorry to the people who are in the process of reading this and hasn't finished the latest chapter yet. I know it could be a big inconvenience.

But like I said, I didn't changed anything so if you just look for the part you left off I AM FOR CERTAIN THAT IT WILL STILL BE THERE.

P.S. I still have the update for the next chapter. I really am sorry. If you have any complains/ comments/ opinions/ watever jus let me know. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 16

"Don't force a happy ending."

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 16**

I never really got the chance to relax after arriving from my vacation. Tsunade-san called me in right away for an urgent fitting.

"How was your vacation, Shishou?," I locked her into a hug before flashing her a big smile. Despite my attempts to lighten the mood, Tsunade kept a straight face.

She held me by the shoulders with both hands resting on each side. "You got pretty tan," she grunted while turning my torso to the left, then to the right. "And what's this?," she tilted my head up with her index finger, looking at my neck. I suddenly tore away from her grip and covered it with my palm. She smirked.

I felt heat creep up my cheeks as I shook my head hysterically. "I-its a mosquito bite!"

"Oh really, what kind of mosquito?", she rested an arm on her waist. "Must be a really big mosquito."

I bit my lip. There was no way I can fool her. After all, she is a very wise woman and she would know a hickkey when she saw one.

"We'll have to cover that up tomorrow," she said coolly before grabbing a blue dress from her closet. "I'm glad that you had yourself some fun on New Year's, but now we're back to work!"

She handed me a strapless baby blue dress with white draping that looked like an apron at the front. It had a big lacy bow at the back and a white petticoat underneath the skirt. The corset was striped with white and small white roses were lined around the waist.

"This is what you're going to wear tomorrow. Try it on." She then pointed towards a pair of high heels resting on her designer table. They were black, see through pumps with straps crossing each other at the middle. White roses were placed the side. "Take those shoes as well."

"This reminds me of Alice in Wonderland," I said to her twirling around in the dress as she sat there and admired her work. She raised a thin blonde eyebrow before smirking.

"I'm glad you got the idea, that's what I was aiming for." She stood up and clapped her hand once. "Alright, you are dismissed for now Sakura. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six."

* * *

><p>Sasori offered to give me a ride home since I was close and he can just take me along after dropping by to talk to his boss at Cafe de Paris. I looked through the glass window for any sign of him but I couldn't find him anywhere.<p>

"I guess he's inside the office or something," I said as I pulled on one of the outdoor seats and barely warmed up the chair when his voice interrupted me.

"Sorry miss, but unless you're a customer, you cannot use our chairs," he spoke from behind. I turned around to see him.

"Then I will sit on the table instead," I pouted and stood up on tiptoes, positioning myself to sit on the said furniture.

Right before I was able to sit all the way he stood in front of me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back up to stand. "Let's go," he murmured into my ear. I took his arm and hugged it with both of mine and nodded.

_I'm sorry Sasori. _

_I don't know what I am doing, but I'm enjoying this right now._

_I'm sorry for being so selfish._

_You deserve better than me._

_I'm probably just going to be like everyone else, _

_I don't want to hurt you..._

_But for now I want you by my side..._

_I'm sorry._

"We're here," noticing that I was spaced out, he had to state the obvious.

I sighed. "Thanks for the ride," I said while hugging him from behind.

I took his helmet off his head and whispered on his ear. "Do you want to come in?"

Knowing what that implied he forced a smile. "Not right now, I'm a little tired."

I jumped off his bike and got out of his way. "Oh," I called before he placed his helmet back on. "Is Hiruko back yet?"

"No," he answered. "I still have some things to attend to."

"Ah, okay," I nodded. "Well see you later then."

"Ja ne," he wore his helmet and kicked off with his bike.

My relationship with Sasori is still undefined despite what happened to us in Iwagakure. I guess it's because we are both uncertain about opening up to somebody again. Both of us were severely hurt by love, and since he is very dear to me, I don't want to lose him over the same thing. Sasori has problems and so do I, one of these problems is moving on from Sasuke. Those problems might get in the way.

I can't have him out of selfishness and haste.

So I guess we will keep it as it is for now.

"Hurry up!", Tsunade howled from the half-opened window of her white Benz. "We're late!"

I ran towards her car, careful not to break the skinny heels of my shoes that were click-clacking against the pavement. We sped up instantly right after I slammed the back door shut.

My eyebrows raised after seeing what Tsunade was wearing. She looked so elegant yet sexy in her red and black corset dress. The top hugged her curvy body perfectly. It was a halter neck mini dress with a white trim. Red hearts were delicately embroidered all over the black and white corset. The black skirt fell down to her knees at the front and extended low enough to touch the floor at the back. She wore strappy red shoes and a small tiara. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun.

"I'm not guilty," I mumbled while rubbing concealer on my neck in front of a clamshell mirror.

It took about half an hour before we arrived at the venue where the party was being held. As soon as we got down from the car the light from camera flashes came from every corner, reporters approached Tsunade and microphones blocked our path like an obstacle course. The journalists proceeded on their questions while we struggled towards the entrance.

"Your new designs are awfully different from your former style. Does it have anything to do with your current grieving for your fiance Dan Kato?"

Tsunade stopped and turned to the reporter who asked the question. She shivered under her glare. Over the trembling microphone Tsunade replied, "Why yes dear, as a matter of fact you're right. I wanted to convey my feelings through my designs. My new line is pretty much about starting off small and making it to the top but falling right back down. Tsunade's Fallen Angels."

A male reporter approached her next, accompanied by a man carrying a huge camera on his shoulder. "Interesting, so is that also the reason why you have chosen Miss Haruno as your model, since she has no modeling experience whatsoever before this?"

"Honestly, that has nothing to do with it. Sakura here has given me the inspiration to get back up and believe that I have the ability to reinvent myself and loosen up once in a while. The designs I have made are a bit more modern and chic than my usual high fashion couture," she smiled before patting me on the back. The bright lights cameras focused on me now and I managed to force a smile.

"Miss Haruno, is it true that you are currently dating Akasuna no Sasori?"

I gulped. _How do these people know all this about our lives? What should I say?_

_No, I'm not dating him. We just …_

Right before I was going to open my mouth another reporter butt in, blocking the former. "You have also had a high school romance with the rich heir Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

I was already turning pale from all of these difficult questions that took me by surprise. _What do I do?_

"Would you like to share with us how it feels to be a model and would you pursue this career?"

_I haven't really thought of that myself..._

"Thank you," Tsunade growled to the press. "I think that's enough questions for today. Excuse me."

She forced her way across the crowd of people that didn't seem to comprehend what she just said. They continued to call our names and ask questions. I followed behind her but was cut off and got lost in the crowd. I walked towards what looked like an entrance in between two high walls of green bushes.

_This might be the entrance to the Banquet Hall. If I go straight through this it might lead me to the doors._

"That's strange," I scratched my head in confusion. "It seems like this is taking longer than I expected."

I looked around but unfortunately my vision was blocked by the tall walls of bush surrounding me. There was only the route I was previously walking in and a dead end. I tried to calm myself down and convince myself that maybe I just made the wrong turn so I headed back to where I was.

On the way back two more paths appeared. _That's weird. I don't remember seeing these paths._

I took the way leading to the right, assuming that if I took the opposite direction it would lead me back to the entrance, or exit, whichever would get me out of here.

About ten minutes have passed and I was still wandering about. Desperation got the best of me as I decided to scream for help, but noticing that the place was desolated and quiet I realized that doing that would be pointless.

The weather was starting to get chilly. I wrapped my arms around myself as I continued walking aimlessly around the dark, desolated place, just hoping that I would stop reaching dead ends and find the exit somehow or at least a map that could help me.

Another three minutes have passed and I started to panic. I didn't know if I would ever get out of here and if anybody would ever find me again. My feet were aching and swollen from the tight heels that I was wearing. However, I ignored that and started running. Just before the verge of getting claustrophobic I stumbled upon a rather new landscape. The green walls turned into thorny bushes of red and white roses. The pavement became small pebbles. I proceeded walking along the new path until I found a garden filled with even more roses. There was a round table made of glass at the center surrounded by four seats. One of the seats were occupied by a man.

He was sitting there calmly, legs were crossed while he leaned on his seat with a wine glass on his hand filled with red liquid. He was wearing a long black coat with the collar looking like it was popped up and dark pants. His skin was as pale as the moon which was the only source of light at this time.

His black, spiked hair reminded me greatly reminded me of...

"Sasuke-kun?", I panted. I slowly approached the man whose sitting with his back turned against me.

"Sakura," he greeted coldly before slightly turning his head to my direction.

The eerie darkness didn't allow me see enough of his features but hearing the man's voice made me certain that it was him. _But what is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?", he questioned.

All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I froze in place and I couldn't say a thing. My gaze fell to the ground.

_This is Sasuke after all._

_He has a way of doing this to me._

"I have to get back to the party. See you later," he said before sauntering away.

I followed behind him. "Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Hm?"

"I'm lost. So can I follow you to the exit?"

He started walking once again, and from how I know Sasuke-kun, that probably meant "okay".

I silently walked along behind him, eyes on his back.

_It's always been like this with you and me._

From a distance, I saw the exit of the labyrinth. I sighed in relief.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun," I called while catching up to him. It was then when I noticed fangs poking out of his bottom lip and his eyes that were glowing red. I staggered a bit at the sight but kept my composure. "How did you know the way?"

"If you ever get lost in a maze you find your way out if you stick to the left side of the wall of the labyrinth," he said stiffly. Not even bothering to look at me. "This world is a maze. I have just found the way from following my path."

_A path?_

_Then what about me? What is mine?_

_Because I've always thought that my path was with you._

_I have floated so far from the path I thought I was on._

_And now I am hoping that there would be some sort of meaning to my life. But I guess that's just a big joke._

_What is your path, Sasuke?_

I suddenly remembered Sasori. How he came so unexpectedly into my life. How he was totally out of my plans and how he turned my life around. Then I saw Tsunade, who became like a new mother to me, who understood me. And I wouldn't have met them if I hadn't taken a chance, or took a leap of faith.

"If somehow we can't follow the path," I concluded. "We can just follow our hearts!"

He stopped about meters away from the exit. He looked at me and smirked. "That's pointless."

"It's not pointless, Sasuke-kun."

He started making his way out the exit. "Well, I'll be going now."

I stood there as I watched him walk away. Noticing that the party venue was at the opposite direction of where Sasuke was going I turned my back from him and moved along as well.

_I'm going away now, and I don't know what my heart says, _

_if I should follow you or walk away. _

_I guess I'll swallow my own words._

From a distance I heard a girl say his name.

"Sasuke-kun," she said.

I turned back around to take a glance of who she was.

She was the same girl that I saw with him in Otogakure.

"I couldn't find you anywhere! Where were you? You left me alone Sasuke-kun!"

I took a step forward as I shook my head and sighed.

_This is the right thing to do, what was I thinking anyways._

_I'm such an idiot._

* * *

><p>Finally inside the building, I roamed to look for Tsunade. I couldn't seem to find her anywhere. The place was filled with all kinds of different people. They were dressed in costumes that looked like what someone would wear during the nineteen eighties in England. There were big frilly dresses, long coats and tuxedos, some even wore masks.<p>

According to the map that I've found, there were separated areas from the main events hall - banquet rooms for dining, and cocktail rooms indoor and outdoors. There were also individual balconies overlooking the landscape connected to the cocktail rooms, which were used by people who would prefer something a little more private. Apparently I was walking along the children's area since there was a number of kids running around the brightly colored halls. A little girl with black hair stumbled on her dress and cried. I immediately ran over to her aid.

"Are you alright little girl?," I paused. _This being said terribly reminds me of Sasori._

The little girl wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sniffed. After nodding a surprised expression illuminated her face. "Hey!"

"Hm?", I bent a knee to get on her level.

"You're Alice! You're late!," she giggled as she pulled on my index finger. "Mad hatter was here just a while ago!"

I was confused. This kid have read too much fairy tales. She was dragging me along with all her might, which was not even enough to pull my whole arm forward. I chuckled.

"Where are we going dear?"

"You'll see! I'm going to take you to the tea party!"

Since I was pretty lost myself, I decided to follow this little girl and see if maybe I might get somewhere. She guided me to a bright hallway lit by a large crystal chandelier in the middle. We stood at the entrance as I admired the place. There was a long, rectangular table filled with delicious looking pastries, fruits and flower arrangements. There were also fancy tables around the ballroom, all decoraated intricately with candles, flowers and tea sets.

"So this is the main event hall," I assumed. "Thank you little girl!"

"No problem Alice," her eyes twinkled as she smiled at me. She looked around the place and her mouth opened as she pointed her finger towards something. "Look! There he is! See! Mad Hatter is here!"

Out of curiosity, I followed the direction that she was pointing at with my eyes. It was a man standing alone with his back against a wall. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black bow tied around his high collar. Over the shirt was a black sleeveless tailcoat which was separated at the middle. A chain was hanging loosely from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist and a scarlet red cummerbund wrapped around his lower waistline. His charcoal colored trousers matched perfectly with his black leather oxford shoes. His black top hat was adorned with a white gem and some feathers. My eyes grew wide in pleasant surprise.

_The mad hatter is Sasori._

_I'm so glad to see him._

_But what is he doing here?_

"I have to go back now Alice," the tiny girl waved. "My mom will be angry if she found me here." Then just like that she ran away.

I approached him slowly, not wanting to disturb him since he looked pretty deep in thought. I sneaked beside him which made him almost jump from his position. He snapped his head at me but softened his gaze when he recognized who I was.

I curtsied gracefully. "Fancy seeing you here, Hatter."

"Trying to be all formal now are we Alice?", he tipped his hat and smirked, making me blush.

"Just want to blend in with the event", I gawked

"Kudaranai," he grunted as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He tilted his head to reach my ear. "Hey," His hot breath brushed against my skin which drove me insane. "Wanna get out of here?"

* * *

><p>Kabuto led me to Orochimaru's table as soon as he saw me walk inside. Sakura and I got separated by the paparazzi by the entrance. I'm getting kind of worried and I hope that she would be okay.<p>

"Hisashiburi da ne? Tsunade," (So it's been a while, Tsunade.)

That voice made me tremble in disgust. Orochimaru.

I kept a straight gaze as he flashed me a huge smile. "How have you been?"

"Let's forget about the pleasantries. What do you want from me?," I growled.

He gracefully laid his arm down gesturing for me to sit. I took a deep breath and ensconced. He then pointed his finger towards a curtain at the stage in the center of the ballroom. "You see that?

As you know every year I host a launch party mainly for my company, but also for other organizations as well. I will reveal my new product which is underneath that cloth right there."

I raised a brow impatiently. "Okay, and what does this have to do with me?"

"This new product of mine has a high potential of being successful. It is a pill that can boost a woman's ability to grow to her full potential. It also is a weight loss aid.

I want you to promote this product. Your reputation as a big fashion icon will help it to becoming mainstream. I will give you twenty percent of shares and Dan's Fabric Store to top it all off."

Hearing about the drug gave me a huge bad feeling of doubt. It just sounded too good to be true. I didn't want to give an answer just yet.

I stood up from my seat. His eyes were watching my every action anxiously.

"Give me some time to think about it."

I made my way down the hall to the cocktail room.

_I definitely need one._

While having a drink in one of the spacious balconies, I took notice of the beautiful view from above. There was a big rectangular pond with a fountain at the middle. A garden maze was right by the gates. The garage was filled with the fanciest cars. There were a few people that were about to come inside and the valet drivers were running back and forth from the parking lot to fetch cars and drive them to and fro.

_Wait, is that?_

_...Sakura?_

_Sakura is holding hands with a guy in a hat. _

"Well at least I know you're okay," I smirked and took another sip of liquor from the thin, crystal glass.

"Don't you think I wouldn't figure out what was happening?" A deep voice said from behind me. I turned to its direction.

I looked up at the man who was standing before me with a stern look on his face.

"Jiraiya."

* * *

><p>"So, what were you doing here? Seeing you was really unexpected, you know," I inquired while we went toward the kiosk for valet. He handed a ticket to one of the uniformed drivers and turned his head to me.<p>

"It was a surprise seeing you as well," he smirked. "I guess you can say that I was just doing the old hag a favor."

_Now that I think about it, I don't really know much about Sasori's grandmother._

"Oh, I see. Neh, Sasori what is she like?"

He looked towards the sky and clicked his tongue before replying. "She's a..."

Sasori's speech was cut off by the voice of the valet driver. "Sir, your car."

_My head must be playing tricks with me. Because this can not be his car. _

_There is no way this car can be Sasori's._

_I mean how?_

_It just doesn't make sense. How can a person who's in a band and works at Cafe de Paris afford a Lamborghini?_

It's bright lights shined white. The body was painted dark red and the rims and the metal parts were chrome black. The vertical doors popped open, revealing a happy valet driver who stepped out of the car and handed him the keys.

"My dream has came true because of you sir!," he spoke excitedly. "I finally was able to drive a Gallardo!"

Sasori just smiled politely and headed to the car. I stood in place, still in awe while admiring the car. The rear had a huge vent below the back window that was painted black as well as the big but thin wing at the very back edge of the car. It was spotless and shiny.

"You coming or what?," he said, eyes meeting mine. I followed him to the car as he guided me to the passenger door. He opened it for me and helped me inside. I found myself drooling over the car again.

The interior was black and red as well. The seats looked like they were made for racing despite them being so smooth and comfortable. Sasori helped me put the seat belt on which came from behind the chair and was clasped at the middle by the waist forming an "X".

His head was so close to my neck. I can feel his breath and smell his cologne. His eyes were focused on tightening the harness around my body, but I couldn't stop staring, hoping that he would look at me.

After securing his own seat belt he started the car. "So what were you doing here?"

I nervously forced a smile. "Tsunade took me along."

Sasori nodded in acknowledgment and focused in his driving.

We drove smoothly out of the pavilion and into the streets. The whole time, I was either looking down or out the window. My heart was pounding and I didn't know why.

"Sasorikk... kun," I awkwardly muttered, scolding myself for sounding so stupid.

His eyes sadly never left the road. "Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

He smirked. "You said you were curious about granny."

Understanding what he meant I scowled. "You're taking me to her house?"

"My old house, yes. You'll get to meet her."

* * *

><p>It's too damn short! but I hope you like it. Pls, show appreciation. If yknowam'meann<p>

Oh and please do check I uploaded some new photo URL's on my profile. They are photos of Sasori's car and His Mad hatter costume idea. Thank you guys.

This story might take longer to end than expected . that's good or bad?


	18. Chapter 17

**Mannequin**

**Chapter 17**

_"My old house, yes. You'll get to meet her."_

* * *

><p>What I really didn't know was the cause of my heart thumping violently in my chest, if it was because Sasori said he will introduce me to his grandmother after picking me up from a costume party, looking like this, or if it was because we were going to be together for a long while in his car on our way to his hometown. We were about twenty minutes away from my apartment and are headed to the freeway that led west. From this point it would probably take us about three hours or so to get to the border of Sunagakure.<p>

Being with Sasori lately made me feel tense and anxious, despite his calm personality. In fact, it's what urges me to know more about him, underneath his mysterious smiles.

I couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked while driving with him for the first time. He was leaning comfortably on his seat while his left hand steered the wheel. His right hand rested loosely on of the divider of our seats. His eyebrows were slightly curled and his eyes were focused intently on the road, hovering from left to right every so often like he was looking for something. His nose was perfectly proportioned to his face. His pale lips slightly formed a frown. His collar sagged downwards, letting me take a glimpse of his neck. I was surprised to find out that his ear was pierced when I saw a very small, black stud earring peeping under his hair.

_He's so beautiful._

I didn't know that I was smiling like a fool until Sasori woke me from my trance. Abruptly, he looked behind his shoulder, clicked his tongue and gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

"Stop tailgating me, Jerk!," he snapped. He increased our speed a bit as soon as we entered the freeway. The tailgater was still following close behind. It was as if the car wanted to ram into us. Good thing there were almost no cars in the road because of how late at night it was.

I looked at the side mirrors to see a black convertible Maserati. It weaved to the left lane and caught up beside us. My eyebrows raised to see that the driver was Sasuke.

Karin was sitting by the passenger side, waving casually at me with a smug smile. Sasuke in the other hand, glanced at me, then kept his gaze at Sasori. Sasori returned the gesture but then chuckled, "Convertibles are so gay."

Sasuke started revving his engine tauntingly. _What does he want?_

"Your ex-boyfriend wants to race me," Sasori simply said, with a playful smile on his lips. I can tell that he was amused.

He didn't speed up at all though, which made me a bit confused. "Well?", I inquired, wanting to know if he will accept the challenge.

"Should I?", he raised an eyebrow. I can't believe he is asking me for my opinion. I didn't know what to say. First of all there were about four miles more before we reach the exit to Sasuke's house. _Four miles... shouldn't be that bad?_

Although I was quite unsure I nodded. Sasori flashed me a sinister smile. "Hold on tight then."

* * *

><p>All of a sudden my surroundings changed. We were passing everything insanely fast- the lights looked like shooting stars, the broken white line on the road looked united, the bridges disappeared so very quickly. felt like a roller coaster, but faster and I heard nothing else both roaring engines, however, Sasori's engine sounded smoother than the other. I had to hold on real tight onto my seat-belt every time he accelerated. Sasuke was ahead of us but we were following very close behind.<p>

Just when Sasori successfully took the lead, Sasuke instantly swept ahead and went even farther. I looked over to Sasori worriedly but was surprised to see him smirking. _Eh?_

They were going about eighty to one hundred and twenty miles per hour and I was honestly freaking out. What if the cops came? Would they even be able to catch us? Hopefully not, since we were about to reach Sasuke's exit.

Sasori sped up and easily caught up with Sasuke, however, the two cars were closely matched. _I never thought that video games could come to life. _

"Honestly," Sasori yelled over the loud sounds of roaring engines. "Who are you rooting for?"

_What? Why ask me in the middle of ...this?_

"You of course," I replied.

Sasori nodded at this and his lips curled into a smile. That smile was so contagious and I caught myself staring once again. The next thing I saw was speeding past Sasuke's car and Sasuke falling behind until he was nowhere to be found.

The sky was turning a lighter shade of blue indicating that the sun was about to rise.

_Sasori won. _

_We won?_

Took me a while but after realizing it my face lit up and I cheered. "We won!" I undid my seat belt and reached out to hug him. He leaned back a bit but his eyes were intently focused on the road. Pouting, I just settled down and held out my hand for a high five, but instead he took it and entangled my fingers with his.

I stared at our joined hands and felt uneasy.

* * *

><p>Tsunade's POV<p>

"Don't you think I wouldn't figure out what was happening?" A deep voice said from behind me. I turned to its direction.

I looked up at the man who was standing before me with a stern look on his face.

"Jiraiya."

He crossed his arms and approached me with a frown. "If you go with his plan I will be the one to sue you."

My head tilted to the side a bit in confusion. "Sue me?"

"Don't you know what bad effects that new drug has? It can do quite a bit."

_As I thought._

Jiraiya showed me a list from his phone. It was the origins of the drug and the good and bad effects that it has. Apparently, he has been doing research on it.

"Look. I know that Dan's Fabric Store is a very special place to you. But you can't just let this happen. There are millions of girls that look up to you and if you do this, you will lose them. And not only them will suffer, but you as well."

Proudly, I tilt my head up and shook my head.

"I know what I am doing, Jiraiya."

His eyes lowered as he put his phone away. He shot me a last look before turning the knob and walking back inside. "Just do what you think would make Dan happy."

The loud sound of the door banging me shook my heart. _Dan. _

_I know him enough to say what he would like me to do about this._

_I'll give Orochimaru a call tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em>Wait. Did he just win because of me?<em>

_No. Impossible. That's giving myself too much credit._

We were about an hour away from Suna. He glanced at me abruptly before slowing down and activating his right signal.

"I hope I didn't ruin any plans that you had for today," Sasori muttered.

Blushing like crazy I shook my head to cover my face with my hair. "Heh, no. Well...err.. just Tsunade but she didn't ahh.. tell me anything umm," I trailed off.

_This is awkward._

_I like being held by him but I feel nervous. Am I gripping him too tight? Should I loosen up?Should I let go?_

_Oh, please let go first!_

_But If you let go first I'll be sad._

_So what do we do?_

"Make that ruining your plans for the whole week," he grunted and leaned back to his seat. "We're almost there."

Okay, so I guess I was wrong. With non-exotic-reasonably priced-standard-everyday cars, it would really have taken three hours, but I should have known that it will only take us an hour to get to Sunagakure with Sasori's super-mobile.

We drove along the big streets of Sunagakure. Everything was vaguely familiar to me for I have only been there a couple of times when Temari would invite me over. I have seen most of the places that Sasori is driving by, and it looked like it was near the neighborhood where Temari's family lives. The houses were massive and Sasori's car well blended into the environment. There were expensive cars running everywhere like it was no big deal.

"Well, we're here," he sighed and turned into a street that led straight into a golden gate that swung open automatically. We drove along a long narrow street before reaching the front garage. There was a big fountain at the center and he parked his car right next to the doorsteps that led to the main door.

And should I say wow. So many questions are running through my mind. Is this really his house? Then what was he doing in that small apartment? Why does he even work and pay for his own rent?

Is this really Sasori?

Looking back I realized that we were just driving along next to a long rectangular pond with fountains lined up vertically, surrounded by bushes of roses and framed grass. It was so gorgeous that my jaw dropped to the ground.

I couldn't control myself from gasping.

My eyes grew even wider when I turned and looked at the house. There were two pillars at the side of the tall double doors. About eight windows, four at each side were lined horizontally at the second floor and two large windows were at the first.

_Impressive. I mean, wow. It's way bigger than the Uchiha Mansion!_

Sasori flung the door open and let me in first. The living room was spacious to accommodate a thousand people at ease. There was a big chandelier hanging above a big carpet at the center of the room and a main staircase split into both of its sides.

"Young Master," an old man wearing a black suit and tailcoat bowed before the both of us. "I didn't know you'd be back so soon, if I did I would have been able to do preparations for you arrival."

"No such preparations are necessary, Kentaro," he replied. "This is Sakura. She will be our guest for as long as my stay."

The middle aged man bowed his head and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, madam."

_Wow, such formal words. I can't think of a smart reply!_

"Li-likewise," I grinned and threw a peace sign. _Shit -_-_

Sasori turned his head sideways and looked towards the stairs. "When is she arriving?"

Kentaro bowed politely before answering. "Lady Chiyo just phoned. I believe she will be coming in a week or two, young master."

"Follow me," he said, holding his index finger up pointing towards the stairs. I followed close behind, assuming that I would wander forever in this mansion if I lost track of him.

"If I may suggest," Kentaro declared. "Let her use your parents room. The guest room is currently used by Hiruko."

* * *

><p><em>That was just weird.<em> I sheepishly grinned and scratched my head before sitting on the king size bed. "This is your parents' room?"

"Yeah," he turned to me with a bored expression in his face. "Sorry, I know I promised to meet my grandmother, but.."

I shook my head. "No, don't worry about it!"

He looked at me and half-smiled. "Do you want to see Hiruko?"

I stood up immediately and pumped my fist into the air. "Of course I do!"

We headed to the second door to my left and right when we opened it a happy Hiruko jumped to greet us. There was a maid watching over Hiruko inside the luxurious room. _Lucky dog._

Sasori pat his head while I stroke Hiruko's neck and chest. His tail was wagging wildly from side to side.

"He missed you he said," Sasori said then gently took Hiruko by his jaw with his palm to meet his eyes. He smiled. "Don't be sad Hiruko."

"Yes, I knelt and hugged the dog. "I'm here! We're here!"

Unconsciously I let a yawn escape from my lips. My body felt heavier and so did my eyelids. I wasn't that tired but since I didn't sleep all night, my circadian rhythm must have been messed up.

"Let's go back now," Sasori took my hand and dragged me out of Hiruko's room.

* * *

><p>We stopped in front of the door of his parents' room. I stood in place while I waited for him to speak. It was slightly awkward since there were housemaids passing by, cleaning the hallway.<p>

"So, just let me know if you need anything. I'll be next door," he tilted his head to the direction of his room, which was to my right.

The fact that we had to stay in separate rooms bummed me out a bit. I was hoping that he would stay with me because I felt uncomfortable in this huge place alone. I plainly just wanted him to be by my side, but I didn't want to question his house rules and seem disrespectful though, so I just sighed and nodded.

"What's wrong," Sasori inquired. "You alright?"

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing."

He hummed playfully. "Is it because you're scared? Don't worry about ghosts now."

"No! Of course not!," I puffed my chest and crossed my arms.

"Then what is it?," he placed his hand on the wall behind me and leaned towards me, close enough that I can take a whiff of his scent.

"I," stuttering, I tried my best to meet his gaze. "I.."

His lips were curling into a smirk. "You what?"

I shut my eyes tight. "I will... miss you?"

Immediately I mentally slapped myself. _What did I just say? It's too late to take it back now..._

_Well I guess I mean it though?_

"Sakura-chan will miss me?," his voiced was filled with amusement as he widened his eyes a bit. "Does she want me to spend the night with her?"

_The way that he's talking is just so sexy!_

The blood in my cheeks were already boiling hot and I felt like my nose was going to bleed. I consciously looked around to see if any of the maids were looking. Fortunately, they were all gone.

I tried to step away for some breathing space but it was no use since I was already sandwiched between the wooden door and himself. He brought his lips closer to mine until they brushed.

"Sadly, I can't go inside with you right now." I inhaled his warm breath with my partly opened mouth. He stood up straight and pouted. "Kentaro is an uptight snitch. "

"Ah, th-th.. that's fine, um," I took a deep breath and gathered my composure. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

He turned his back on me and walked to his room. "Maybe. Leave your balcony door open."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsunade," his sinister voice hissed through the speaker. "I was wondering where you went last night."<p>

I sighed. "My model disappeared so I went looking for her."

"So what do you say about my offer?"

"No," I simply said. There was a short pause before I heard him break the silence with a chuckle.

"Are you certain about your choice?," he growled bitterly.

"Yes I am," I reiterated, just dying for this call to be over.

Orochimaru chuckled. I heard him breathe heavily before speaking again. "I hope you don't regret this Tsunade."

I sat quiet, waiting for him to continue. I was afraid that if I spoke I would change my mind, so I bit my lip.

"Say good bye to Dan's Fabrics because soon it will be my new drugstore."

My phone almost cracked from how hard I was gripping it. Tears were gathering at the corners of my eyes. But despite all that I know that I did the right thing.

_I wouldn't let Orochimaru kick me back down when I have barely got back up. Yes, Dan's store was such a meaningful place to me but there is nothing I can do but move on. _

_What else would be a better place for me to remember Dan but inside my heart. _

_That is something nobody can take away, even with money._

* * *

><p>The first thing that I wanted to do once I shut the door to my room was take a shower. All of the makeup I had on since last night was smudged and caked all over my face. I was amazed that the bathroom was huge enough to have a party in. A hallway led to a section of the room where there were three mirrors and a platform, across from it were two sinks, across with wide mirrors above them. The lights were adjustable to be bright or dim. Towels were hung and folded neatly in a corner and brand new bath supplies were laid on the counters. I walked forward to find a shower and a square tub in a corner by the glass window, overlooking the beautiful gardens outside. There were two different toilets in the room.<p>

"Wow," I gasped. "It's beautiful!"

I took my clothes off and replaced them with a robe that was hanging on one of the hooks. I turned the hot water on and poured bath salts into the huge tub.

"Wah, this is certainly the best way to calm down!" I said excitedly before thinking about... what just happened.

_I've been feeling a little jumpy and anxious around him now._

_I never was like that before._

While waiting for the water, I made my way back and sat on the huge bed in the middle of the room and noticed how empty it looked despite me laying and rolling about in it. I sighed.

_This is boring, being alone. To think that Sasori's right behind that wall..._

I pulled out my phone and composed a text message.

"_What are you up to?"_

"What the heck am I doing," I grunted as I tossed the phone aside, shook my head and headed back to the bathroom. "Texting him first..."

I stripped off my clothes and sunk into the hot water in the tub.

After scrubbing, shampooing and rinsing off the soap, I took the towel to dry up and realized that I didn't have a nightgown to change into. _Oh well._

I took the robe I was wearing earlier and slipped it on again and headed to the bed. I rested my head on one of the round pillows placed on the bed.

_This is funny. I feel like I miss someone, but it's not a painful feeling. It doesn't hurt my chest. I do feel warm though, but it doesn't hurt. _

_And it's not Sasuke. _

_I am not missing Sasuke._

My eyes examined the ceiling. It had some cracks, showing that this mansion was already quite old.

_I wonder what his parents were like._

_It seems really weird that I am in a room full of their stuff._

I laid on my stomach and took the phone back into my hands.

_There's a text message?_

"Look behind you," I read aloud. _Behind me?_

"Good evening, little girl."

His voice startled me enough for me to jump from my relaxed position and almost fall from the bed. "Sasori?"

"Thank you for doing what I told you to," he said as he stood by the glass window, locking it shut.

I stood abruptly from the bed and advanced towards him. "Aren't you gonna get in trouble for this? Your grandmother will-"

All of a sudden my speech was stopped by his lips. I tried to fight it but I was too weak. Instead he pushed me back to sit on the bed.

"I-isn't this," I mumbled between kisses. "B-bad," I shook my head. Managing to resist, I extended my arms and looked him in the eye. "I think you should go back."

"I think you should stop worrying," he said before brushing my hair behind my ear. His skin felt so soothing and warm on my skin. I leaned my cheek on his palm. I couldn't help but childishly embrace him.

Suddenly he pushed me down, crawled on top of me and kissed me again.

He nibbled on my neck while untying my robe. I blushed insanely.

I think I'm gonna go crazy.

"Little girl," he whispered against my skin. "I honestly don't like that I am doing this."

What?

I turned my head towards his direction and raised an eyebrow in confusion. He just smiled, before licking and tugging on my bottom lip. He pulled away a bit to continue what he was saying.

"You're just so irresistible," he breathed into me. "But I shouldn't do this with a girl who isn't even... mine."

"Sakura," he looked straight into my eyes seriously. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Inner Sakura was dumbfounded.

_Sasori is asking me to be his girlfriend. _

_The hot redhead that I bumped into while crossing the street,_

_The guy who saved me from jumping off a building._

_The one who took care of me when I fainted because of Sasuke._

_This Sasori, wants someone like me?_

Then she was worried.

_It's only been a couple of months since I've met him._

_He doesn't even know me so well._

And then, she was happy.

_But, he accepts me doesn't he?_

_Aside from being so in lust with him,_

_The guy that I have unconsciously been crushing on is asking me out!_

_Well I can't just stand around making him wait! He deserves a decent response!_

_I started contemplating on which of the replies in my head would sound the best._

_Let's see..._

"_YES"?_

"_HECK YES"?_

"_HELL YES"?_

"_FUCK YES"?_

_I shook my head sideways, chuckling about how foolish I was. _

"_No?" Sasori pulled away suddenly, with a confused look in his face. He sat up and lifted his hands from my body. _

"_YES!" I exclaimed and took his hand. _

"_Yes, no?" He asked, still confused._

_I shook my head sideways, "No! Yes, yes! Yes, I'm yours, I'm all yours."_

"_Good," he said before diving back and kissing me playfully. _

_Sasori is now...officially my boyfriend._

* * *

><p>Loud knocks on the door woke me from my sleep. "Little girl, wake up!," I heard Sasori say from behind it.<p>

A blush crept on my cheeks. _My boyfriend is here to greet me Good Morning!_

Rolling over the humongous bed I rushed to unlock the door. Right after that I jumped for an embrace.

"Ohayo, Sasori-kun," I cuddled into his chest while he stood there, motionless. I looked up, waiting for some sort of response, but Sasori just stared, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Ahh, I have the other chapter ready but not quite ready x) Sorry it took so long.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

_Thank you for all the reviews. I really wasn't expecting them at all. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and I have only taken as far as high school English. I don't have a huge vocabulary and writing stories is a good practice and useful hobby for my spare time. Just like Sakura in this story, I am also a drop out. There are many things Sakura and I share in common in this crazy story, which is probably why the audience can relate. Heh, But anyways, I am trying my best though, and thanks for the support._

_I hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter. Here goes._

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 18**

"_Ohayo, Sasori-kun," I cuddled into his chest while he stood there, motionless. I looked up, waiting for some sort of response, but Sasori just stared, with a smile on his face._

"Eh?," he sighed before ruffling the hair at the top of my head. "You missed me that much?"

"Um.. well, yeah," I gawked. _Why is he acting like nothing happened ? Aren't we supposed to be lovey dovey since we-_

"I see," he let go of me and started walking. "Can't be helped since you were too tired last night."

My eyes widened. "I was?"

"Yeah, you were already sleeping so I didn't bother to go into your room anymore. Besides, I can't anyways because you left the balcony door locked."

_So that's what happened.._

I looked over to the knob of the said door. And it was as he said, locked.

_Everything that I thought that happened, was just a dream._

_HOW STUPID CAN I BE?_

_Thinking that Sasori will actually ask me out._

_I'm such an idiot._

"You alright?," he asked, disturbing the battle I was currently having with myself.

I bowed my head and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm alright."

He raised a brow and rested a hand on his side. I noticed that he was wearing formal clothes again. _Was there going to be a party? _

"Breakfast is in ten minutes, so I'm going ahead to see what's going on downstairs."

Still disappointed, I nodded.

"But first," he declared before going inside his parents room and through the large antique dresser, "Here."

I took the piece of clothing from his hands and inspected it. It was a long beautiful dress made from silk and lace. I gave the dress back to him and looked down. "I can't."

"Why not?," Sasori tilted his head to the side, confused.

"It's your mom's. She is very special to you. I don't want to use her clothes because they are part of the memories you have of her."

He took me by the hand and pulled me close. "Silly," he murmured into my ear and chuckled. "You mean a lot to me as well."

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I struggled to breathe. I felt my heart cringe and jump and beat faster than Sasori's car. All that I could do was smile. From the bottom of my foolish heart, just… smile.

"Wait for you outside," he said before disappearing. My eyes landed on the dress and I grinned.

"Alright, if you say so."

I quickly stripped off the robe and put on the dress then stepped out of the room with my only pair of shoes. Sasori then examined me from top to bottom. "You look really good in that dress," he said warmly.

* * *

><p>Sasori took me to- using his own term- the servery, where the food is prepared. I honestly don't know why they needed a separate room for merely just plating food. Why can't they just do it in the kitchen, which was right next door?<p>

"Young master," a man dressed in a chef's uniform bowed to him gracefully. "Vous désirez? "

I stood motionless and watched the men talk casually. Sasori paused shortly before responding. "Je prends omelette au jamboun."

The french chef raised his eyebrows. "That's it, sir?"

Sasori nodded once. "Oui, merci."

Sasori took me to the dining room. It had a rectangular table with the length almost about twelve feet. Beautiful crystal glasses and plates were laid elegantly before each chair and bright crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It wasn't very long until the food was served. A huge omelette was laid on our table. The chef said "bon appetit" before making his way out of the room. A maid came inside with a silver tray with bottles of wine and pitchers of juice and water.

"Which drink would you have, master?," She bowed and presented the tray gracefully. Sasori shot her a bored glance before looking back at his plate.

"Vrai jus d'orange ."

The maid bowed and took the pitcher of orange liquid and poured him a cup. She then looked over to me and smiled. "What about you, ma'am?"

I felt bad having someone address me so courteously, but to avoid any more confusion I just shrugged it off and answered. "Just water, thank you."

_I didn't know Sasori can speak French._

_What else are you going to surprise me with, eh, Sasori?_

"Sorry to disturb you, Young Master," Kentaro said after entering the dining room. "But Sir Deidara is here."

Sasori massaged his temples with his thumb and index finger before groaning. "What else can be done. Well then, let him in." Sasori said before setting down his fork.

"Danna!" the blonde pushed the butler aside and rushed into the room. "I was guessing you went here! We were looking for you last night! Hmm," he sat himself down on one of the chairs and looked confused to see me, but smiled nonetheless. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan!"

Sasori leaned back against his tall chair and inspected Deidara. "What do you want, Deidara."

"Well, did you forget, hmm? We're having the closing concert in two days and the rehearsal is today!"

"No, I haven't forgotten Deidara," he tilted his head towards the direction of the door he just came in. "Now then, you can go away."

The blonde shook his head sideways and grasped onto a fork. "But since I'm already here you should let me join you in breakfast! Yeah, I love Chef Louis' cooking!"

Sasori let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well."

Deidara snapped his head to my direction. "So, Sakura-chan, I assume that you've already seen Sasori's Lambo, it's awesome yeah?"

I nodded. "Yes, I was able to ride it, it was great!"

Sasori chuckled.

"Danna never uses that car! Only when he comes over here. It would be so great if he kept it!", Deidara excitedly declared. "But he has too much pride so he just lets it gather dust in his grandmother's garage!"

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasori's tone went suddenly serious. I can feel that Deidara felt scared as well.

To cut the awkwardness I started eating again and downing my glass of water. Deidara played with the food in his plate before actually eating it. Sasori looked at me and started eating again as well.

Sasori finished eating first. He stood up and excused himself, saying that he will go ahead to change his clothes for the rehearsal.

I pouted as he walked away. There was just something in me that wanted to call him and ask him not to leave, but I also felt responsible somehow for hospitality towards Deidara. So there I was, unconsciously having a painful expression on my face while contemplating and unknowingly was being stared at by the smirking blonde who was sitting across from me.

"Hmm," he grunted mischievously.

I looked up to meet his gaze. "What is it, Deidara?"

The long haired blonde grinned widely. "You like my Danna."

The food that I just swallowed blocked my air passage, causing me to choke. I coughed and drank more water. "Wha-what?"

"You heard me," he leaned onto the seat. "You might not have been sure before, but those googly eyes that you have now give it all away."

"You-! We-!", I stood from my seat and balled my hands into fists. "We're just friends!"

"Hmm," Deidara chuckled candidly. "That's such a shame."

Shooting a glare at him I stomped out of the dining room and tried to make my way back to my bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>I don't remember ever feeling like this. <em>

_It's new._

_Unlike before, the feeling I get when I think about Sasori is.._

_Warm, Happy - __is this how it should be?_

* * *

><p>"Oh my badness!", Deidara groaned. "It's scorching, hmm!"<p>

Hidan stripped off his shirt. "I know, right! Fucking sun here is hot as hell!"

"You don't know that for sure, Hidan," Pein muttered while looking around the place. "Do you want to know though?"

"We're in the middle of the mother fucking desert. We're having our last concert in a sandbox," he argued. "We all are going to die!"

Konan giggled as she took me to the shaded tents. The band members made their way to the rather small roofed platform across the hundreds of long, wooden seats lined up like church benches. Lantern lights hung across the place and there were vendor stands for grilled food and beverages. The place was empty and nobody else were let inside by security except for Akatsuki and staff members... and Konan and I, of course.

Sasori took out his guitar and hung it around his was wearing a plain white shirt, a black wristband pulled up underneath the elbow, loose black jeans and black converse.

_It's no use,_

_Sasori said he was uncertain..._

I let my thoughts travel to what I said to him in Iwagakure. After telling him that I like him he said...

_"I know that you do. And you don't have to be with me,_

_I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you always,_

_I'll be like a... comfort object."_

I realized that I was staring when he turned to look at me and smirked.

_He caught me. _

This made me automatically smile.

And no, I do not know why._ I just can't help but not to. _

Pein took the piece of paper that Sasori pulled out of his pocket. The band huddled around to read its contents. After a while of explaining and discussing to each other, they started playing the melody.

"That's a rock band for you, alright!" Konan yelled over the loud noise of the intro. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

Pein wasn't singing the words but he was humming and bowing his head down and back up to the beat. After a while, he started whispering the words to the song, but I couldn't seem to make out the words. They stopped once in a while to add some things and correct any mistakes if there were any.

After an hour or so of practicing for them, and drinking margaritas for me and Konan, they took a quick break. The band descended from the platform and were headed to our tent when three people approached them.

_Eh? aren't fans not allowed to get in today? _

I focused my gaze upon the person who was speaking with Sasori. It was a blonde girl, quite tall, had green eyes, busty and had four ponytails. _Wait, that's Temari!_

_And from what I remember..._

Temari was smiling wide from ear to ear. She had a hand resting on her waist.

_She definitely likes Sasori. I know those gestures too much._

"Uh oh," Konan teased. "Someone's hitting on your boyfriend."

"Sasori and I are ... not ..." I said while shaking my already tilted-down head.

"Well better change that soon, darling."

I looked back up to where Sasori and Temari were. My eyebrows met and I my face frowned. I was annoyed at myself. I was annoyed at this situation. I didn't know if I had the right to get mad.

He was smiling back at her.

I didn't know what they were talking about from there but the way he smiled at another girl. _The way that he smiled. I want it for myself only._

_Is it right to be selfish like this?_

The taste of iron made me realize that I was biting my lip a little too hard. I clutched onto my tightening chest.

_Eh? what is this feeling again?_

_It's the same feeling. The unfamiliar warmth._

Konan pulled me over to the water dispenser and offered me a huge cup. Drinking the ice cold liquid soothed me a little. I exhaled. "Thank you, Konan."

"Can I have one?," Sasori appeared from behind me, a little too close than I was mentally prepared for. My cheeks turned red and heat rushed back into my body. I took another sip of water before grabbing a cup for Sasori.

Temari jumped in surprise from behind him. "Sakura? What in the world are you doing here?"

I grinned at Temari and threw a peace out sign. "Hi."

She looked at me, then at Konan, who was making her way to Pein with a cup of water in her hand, then to Sasori, then back at me.

"It was nice meeting you, Temari," Sasori bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for having us here."

"Ah, I convinced my brother right after we got the confirmation that your band wanted to have a concert here," she squealed.

"Thank you," he said calmly. He tipped the cup over and emptied it before handing it to me.

He turned his back to Temari and made his way to me. "Thank you, too. Would you throw this away for me please, Sakura-chan?"

_Sasasasasa—sasasakura-ccchh ch chhan? Sakura-chan He called me Sakura-chan in ...public..._

I was lost in his eyes, freaking out in the inside about how he is smiling at me and calling me by my name. _With -chan. Sakura-chan._

_My name just rolled out of his tongue._

"Eh?," he raised his eyebrow. "You okay?", he said, causing his breath to blow on my sweaty face.

Right away I woke from my daze. "Uh, um, yeah! Yeah! Hahahahaha-" I waved my empty hand back and forth. "It's just the heat you know! It's so damn hot it's it's well-"

He placed his hand on my forehead. I turned even redder and hotter. "You're so warm. Are you sick?"

"N-no," I mumbled. "Go on now, they're waiting for you," I forced a smile.

Sasori placed his index finger below my chin and looked into my eyes. "Take care, Sakura."

And just like that he was gone. But I was still bemused.

_What was that just now._

_Why do I feel so happy that Sasori came to me?_

"Boo," Temari grumbled. She was now standing beside me, watching the band set up their equipment. "You should have told me about Sasori, I wouldn't have attempted to interfere."

"We're not!", I shook my head and bit my lip, slightly regretting what I just said.

Temari insisted. "Oh come on Sakura, I can tell just by looking at you two!"

"But ..." I contemplated, trailing off in the process.

"It's fine," she crossed her arms and leaned on her side. "It really is. I'm not going to be all "Ino" on you."

I chuckled lightly at the joke but at the same time it made me think of Ino. _I wonder how she is..._

"Though you're really lucky. I mean, Sasori is just like Sasuke and Gaara in a way..." Admiration filled her eyes as as she gazed at him from afar. "They all share something in common."

I snorted at her obvious statement. "What? That they're all kind of hot?"

She guffawed. "As you know, Sasuke is an heir to the Uchiha Clan's possessions. Same with Gaara, who already acquired the title as the President of our company actually. And then there is Sasori, however I don't know why but he refused to accept his duties as his father's heir. His grandmother is managing everything while he is in a band since his parents are gone. And I heard that they were not really doing so great." She took a seat on one of the picnic tables and faced me. "I thought you already knew. Well I don't really know much, Kankuro just mentioned it to me. He is inlove with Sasori, you see. Which is actually why we siblings came to visit today. To greet the band before the concert to avoid the crowd."

"No, I don't know much," I scratched my head.

"All that I know is that people are spreading rumors that potential clients are threatened of the fact that Sasori is a rebellious grandson. So they do not want to invest anymore. They are the leading producers of parts for dolls and toys. They have a charity for children as well." Temari spilled excitedly. Kankuro called her and said that they were leaving.

"Well, I got to go now Sakura!" Take care", Temari said as she skipped towards her brothers.

* * *

><p>My thoughts wandered as I sat alone at the back of the van while waiting for the band. Konan went to take photos with Pein. She asked if I wanted to tag along but I refused, simply because I didn't want my haggard, sweaty, grungy looking self be put in print that will be kept for eternity.<p>

Also, because I was sure that Konan was only being polite and rather take photos with Pein because they were a couple, of course.

_A couple._

_Everyone has been calling us that. _

_It would be nice if we were, wouldn't it?_

_Wait! What am I thinking?_

_His voice, saying "Sakura-chan" with a smile.._

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Stop it stop it I'm blushing again!_

"Stop it," I then knocked on my head with my fists violently till I was calm and then sighed.

_It's all because of that stupid dream! _

_Giving me ideas and such!_

_Forget that dream! Forget!_

_There are other girls he would like, girls sexy, and rich and hot, like Temari!_

_I've already felt bad about the whole Ino thing, I don't want history to repeat._

_But at the same time I don't want to let her have him..._

_Oh, I'm such a horrible person._

_Ino..._

I pulled out my phone and started texting.

"_Hey Ino-pig. How are you?"_

Sooner than I expected, the phone vibrated, notifying me of a text message. I read it aloud to myself.

"I'm doing good Billboard Brow. I miss you so much."

I smile graced my lips. Knowing that things are now okay with me and Ino. I might be called stupid but, no matter what happens, she will always be my best friend, and I can never stay mad at her for a long time. Not even tragedies can separate us. What's past is past and it is forgiven.

"_Can I call you?"_

Impatient to wait another minute for her reply I started dialing her number and as I was doing so, the phone rang. I guess she beat me to it. I laughed before I answered, "Hello!"

"Sakura-chan," her voice was solemn and calm. "How are you?"

"Good, I just saw Temari today, I'm in Sunagakure. How about you?"

"Ah," she forced a chuckle. "Chouji and I are doing good, and I told him about ...well you know."

I gasped. "Oh my Kami! What did he say?"

"Hmm," She lowered her voice. "He said he married me and he will make it work. He's not angry at the kid, he still treats him like his own."

_That was such a relief to hear. _"That's really good, I am glad you're holding up," I cheered.

"Thanks." She paused. "So, um, I think I should tell you this."

"What is it?"

Ino scoffed. "Sasuke, he's getting married."

It took a short while before what she just said register into my brain.

"He is?"

All of a sudden I realized that "Sasuke" wasn't a touchy topic to both of us anymore. I'm so glad that our friendship has made it through all that.

Ino forced a laugh. "Yeah, to this girl who is said to be related to Orochimaru, can you believe that?"

"I think I know who you're talking about." I sighed. "I guess he really likes her."

"Yeah well," she shrugged. "I guess, I don't know."

Pein and Konan were already outside the van and I saw the other members approaching too.

"Well, I gotta go," I uttered hurriedly. "I'll call you again sometime."

_I'm happy for you as long as you're happy,_

_I guess. Even if I am not the reason._

_I never was anyways,_

_...Sasuke._


	20. Chapter 19

_I'm happy for you as long as you're happy,_  
><em>I guess. Even if I am not the reason.<em>  
><em>I never was anyways,<em>  
><em>...Sasuke.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 19**

**-Day of the Sunagakure Concert-**

It was thirty minutes past ten in the morning. Sasori and I were sitting together in the van. My body was stiff as a board and my neck was aching from having been turned towards the window, unmoving. I was clenching my teeth. _Why?_

_I'll tell you why._

His eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted. His chest was slowly rising and falling. His breath was brushing against my sweaty skin. His head was resting on my shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist. We were sharing each others' body heat which was totally unnecessary considering the horrible temperature. _This grown man is using me as a pillow!_

Slowly, I stole a glimpse of his peaceful face._ He looks so vulnerable._

_But when he's awake..._

I chuckled, then after a while I heard someone else laughing. I snapped my head up and saw Deidara, looking back at us and smirking like an idiot. Immediately I frowned and threw him a death glare. He turned his head back around, however he was still chuckling.

"You had him do all the work last night?" Deidara teased. I blushed and steamed, remembering the events that occured the night before.

"No such thing has happened to us!" I growled at him, catching the attention of other people in the van.

Kisame faced me as well. "Why do you deny Sasori, he's a great guy," his crooked teeth glimmered as he smiled... Creepy.

"He's not all that!," Hidan grunted. "I'm definitely sexier than him."

People started arguing and chattering but my thoughts wandered back to the previous night.

**-Flash Back-**

After the rehearsals, the whole band headed to Sasori's mansion. Apparently, it will be where they will stay for as long as they were in Suna. They grabbed some alcohol and had the chef cook food enough to feed the whole nation. Pein suggested they should all go for a swim to unwind since tomorrow was a big day. So then, the band headed to Sasori's big swimming pool that I saw for the very first time. It was incredibly huge and had a hot tub next to it. Konan let me borrow some of the clothes that she had after learning that I was unprepared for this trip. She even lent me an extra pair of swimsuits.

The night went on and as usual, everyone had a good time. I kept my distance from Hidan, just in case he felt the urge to pull a string of my bikini. I sat in a corner of the pool while watching Deidara swim-race against Kisame and fail horribly.

Hidan was taking shots with Itachi and Sasori in the hot tub. Konan and Pein were sitting next to them but at the opposite side.

Suddenly somebody pulled my legs and dragged me into the water.

"Wah," I shrieked while struggling not to sink. "It's cold and deep!"

The culprit laughed while splashing more water to me. I could barely breathe. "Stop it, Kisame! I can't breathe you idiot!"

I swam to the pool ladder and climbed up. I shivered and got goosebumps from the blowing wind. I was cursing under my breath while running to the hot tub and sat next to Sasori.

"Cold?", Konan asked. I nodded. "Here," she swam to me and handed me a shot. "This will get you warmed up."

I downed the vodka like it was water. Right away I felt a warm sensation in my chest. "Thanks Konan," I groaned hoarsely.

My eyes traveled to my right and landed on the sight of topless Sasori nibbling on a cherry. Some of its juice were falling all over down the side of his lip and to his chin. His eyes were slightly lidded, revealing the expression of boredom. Noticing where I was looking he wiped it right away with the back of his hand and smiled. "Want some?"

_I think my heart just skipped a beat._

"Um, shh-sure," I stumbled upon my words. _How do you expect me to talk straight after seeing that wonderful scene just now? _

_Kyaah~! He looks like a sexy beast. _

He took a cherry from a martini and put it in front of my lips, waiting for me to part them.

_God damn!_

_I only took one shot and I feel like I am already boiling hot! _

_Help me._

Blushing, I opened my mouth slowly and he pushed the cherry inside it along with its stem.

"Try to tie the cherry stem with your tongue," Konan cheered and pulled a perfect cherry stem pretzel out of her mouth. "It means that you are a good kisser if you can." Right after that Pein grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her violently.

Hidan grabbed the cherry from his martini and started trying with determination. Itachi stood up and dived into the pool, swimming right to the deepest part underwater. Obviously, he didn't want to be part of the challenge.

"Done!" I squeaked, proud of myself and took out the cherry stem out of my mouth. I held it in front of my face and sighed in disappointment. It was bent and broken and wasn't knotted at all.

Sasori sat closer and took the stem from my fingers and threw it away. "Don't worry. You don't have to be good at that to show you're good in kissing."

I looked up to him. "I don't?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "I already know."

From a shade of pink, I turned red enough to look like a tomato. I looked away and avoided eye contact with him but I could still tell that the red head was smiling at me.

"Oh please, get a room, all four of you motherfuckers!" Hidan grumbled and jumped into the pool as well. Konan and Pein were unfazed, probably even turned on even more and intensified their snogging.

"Maybe I will," Sasori muttered. Dead serious with sharp eyes, making me feel uneasy. I took another shot to calm my nerves. He smirked and made space between us. "I was just kidding."

First of all I didn't even know how I would feel about that. I didn't know if I should be upset or if I should think that it was just right because we were just ...friends. Doing these things with a friend is definitely not right.

_Even if it felt so._

Nonetheless, my heart sunk and so did my body into the hot, bubbly water. I remembered my conversation with Ino.

"Sasori," I voiced.

"Hm?" he sounded bored.

I paused to contemplate if I should tell him, but I just can't hold it in anymore. "Sasuke is... engaged."

"And?"

"I don't know," I lowered my eyes, staring at my distorted looking feet underwater.

He leaned into the wall of the tub and stared up into space. "You alright?"

"I think so," I assured myself with my words.

"Figure it out," he replied before smirking.

"How?"

"Come with me." He stepped out of the hot water and held out his hand.

"Shit's goin' down! They _are_ getting a room!", Hidan howled as we walked together and headed inside.

We went to his parents' room and he sat me down on the bed. He sat next to me, keeping a small distance between us. I felt uneasy.

"What's his face Uchiha," Sasori breathed out with a smirk. "Doesn't really know how lucky he is to have Sakura-chan think about him so much."

"Sasori-kun," I scooted over closer to him. "You are-"

Sasori's eyebrows met and clenched his teeth. I found myself below him and pressed against his body. I can taste him through just his breath. He placed an elbow next to my head while his right hand held mine.

"Sakura, what do you feel when you are next to me like this?"  
>He was looking me intently.<p>

"Does it feel like when you were with Sasuke?"

_What is with this uneasy behavior?_

_I'm overflowing with words that I can't say..._

He kissed my lips gently before pulling back a bit. "But don't answer," he whispered.

"Just show me."

_It definitely feels different when I am with him._

_Though I never heard Sasori say that he likes me or he loves me, he can show me his feelings as well._

_Without words, with his kiss._

_It feels better, Better than with Sasuke._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Sasori snuggled even closer to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Realizing that I don't really mind this, I decided to loosen up. Why am I even fighting it?

Running my hand up and down his back, I grinned.

_I have to show him that he comes first._

_I want my feelings to be clear to Sasori._

_I want him to know today._

* * *

><p>"We're here everyone!," Deidara pumped his fist into the air energetically. Everybody else whined before getting out of the van. The opening acts were almost done playing their last set and the band were rushed to the dressing rooms. Sasori was still sleeping on my side.<p>

I pushed him away slowly and grabbed him by his shoulders. His eyes were still closed. Shaking him slowly, I whispered his name.

"Sasori."

He still wouldn't move.

"Sasori, wake up."

He snored.

"You are late, wake up!" I then shook him violently.

"Ugh," he moaned while rubbing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Seriously?!", I gasped. "Come on, Sasori!"

Still nothing.

I was desperate. If Sasori doesn't wake up their performance will be canceled. My eyes landed on his mouth.

Since it was admittedly tempting, I stole a kiss.

"Sasori-kun." I said into his lips.

His eyes opened right away after that. A mischievous look was plastered all over his face. "What was that just now?"

Almost loosing my breath I gulped and backed away. I bit my lip and pointed a finger at him angrily. "I- It's your fault!"

"My fault?" He asked, still smiling.

I nodded. "You~! You looked so vulnerable I couldn't help it!" I shoved him to the side and hurriedly made my way out of the car. "I don't know what I did myself!"

Walking away from the van a smile escaped my lips.

_I can't hide it_  
><em>no matter how much I tried.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Memories, sharp as daggers<em>

_Pierce into the flesh of today_

_Suicide of love took away all that matters_

_And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_

I watched in amazement as Pein sang along to the melody of the song that they were practicing yesterday. Sitting at the front row with Konan gave me a great view of the whole band playing. Especially Sasori. He looks so cool up there. Without a doubt, I was mesmerized with him.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me_

_I'm killing loneliness_

_With the warmth of your arms you saved me,_

_Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you_

_I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb_

_I'm killing loneliness_

Konan took my hand and pulled me close to yell at my ear. "I love the lyrics to this song! It was written well!"

I gasped. _Could it be that Sasori wrote this song?_

_Why do I have the urge to know?_

* * *

><p>It was the end of the concert and everyone was already leaving, except for the tons of press and news reporters that headed to the dressing rooms of the Akatsuki members. Konan went backstage during the last song so I assume that she is with Pein already. I was making my way to the same place as well since I wanted to fulfill my promise.<p>

_I am going to kiss him again!_

Walking towards Sasori's suite, I heard familiar voices come from a corner of the dirty, white hallway. I stood motionless as the men spoke. I can only makeup some of the words since it was a bit loud around me.

"I don't normally care about these things."

"But I care about my brother."

_Itachi-san?_

"What is Sakura to you?"

My eyes widened.

_Why is he asking this? And who is his brother? What?_

"I've already done so much to be hated by him like this. I can't let this happen without remorse and guilt. It is all my fault why he is in this position."

"I think you are wrong, Itachi."

_It's Sasori's voice!_

_What could this possibly be about? I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but … I can't turn around._

"He chose this himself," Sasori said.

"There was no other choice," Itachi retorted.

I started stepping away._ Be that as it may, I shouldn't be here._

"So what is Sakura to you?", Itachi said a little louder. I stopped in my tracks and sighed.

"She- Is just my friend."

_...Is just my friend_

_...My friend_

_...Just friends._

_…_

Sasori's words hurt like daggers repeatedly stabbing through my chest. Everything else that surrounded me looked and sounded blurry until I felt numb and careless about just everything that was going on. All that I thought of doing was run to a place farthest from that room, foolishly thinking that if I got far enough, it would also not hurt as much than when I am close to him.

About several yards away, I fell on the floor and twisted my ankle in the process. It took me a while to find out the reason I fell was because I bumped into someone. And that someone was Sasuke. _Why is this guy here? _

There he stood, with an usually tad bit of concern in his emotionless eyes.

"Oh, hi." I frowned while rubbing my forehead. "Sorry about that." I tried to get up with one arm but fell back down after feeling agonizing pain from my hurt foot.

He approached me but I held my hand up meaning I didn't want any help. So then he just stopped and knelt in front of me.

"You've changed," he told me, shaking me a little from my nauseousness. Still, I didn't bother to converse.

_I don't want any more complications._

Bravely and independently I managed to stand up. I was ready to limp away when my closest hand was grabbed by his. Sasuke held me in place and helped me keep balance but I tried to shake my hand away from his strong grip.

"Let go," I spat while looking over to his ever-so-emotionless face. Desperate to break free I tried to peel his fingers off one by one but I was only stopped by his other hand.

"What do you want from me now?!" I yelled but it was more of a plead than a question.

_What do you want when you already have her?_

"I," he mumbled, while trailing his fingers from my cheek to my chin, "Just wanted..."

I flinched.

_Sasuke, what are you doing?_

_Why are you doing this like nothing happened?_

I gathered up all of my remaining strength to push him away but he caught my arms and shoved me onto the wall.

"For the last time-" Sasuke stopped in his words and positioned his lips in front of mine.

_I was hoping that when I happen to see you again, I could stand proud in front of you face to face, and congratulate you on your engagement. But why..?_

Right before our lips met I shot him a glare. "I won't fall for your trick anymore, Sasuke."

It was then when I realized that his expression changed. It wasn't emotionless. On the contrary, Sasuke looked troubled,_ lonely?_ However, I felt nothing but apathy. Brick by brick, no more stupid guys can break the wall I am building as of right now.

"And honestly, I'm glad that I wasn't good enough for you. Because hoping that you'd come back was just nothing but a waste of my time, energy and effort." I gasped and couldn't believe what I have just said. He seemed to feel hurt, for a change. However he still haven't backed away.

_Go ahead and kiss me. That won't change this dilapidated situation._

_I myself never thought it was possible but, Sasuke I am tired of fighting for you._

_For anything._

"Let go of her." Sasori appeared behind Sasuke's back and pulled him away from me.

I would have fell down if I didn't hold onto the chair that was fortunately next to me. Sasori then pulled me violently close to him by the arm, putting weight into my hurt ankle. I bit my lip to contain the scream of pain that I was holding in.

_What is wrong with these guys? Both of them rejected me and now are pulling me back and forth like I am some toy?_

Grasping me tightly, Sasori dragged me along while he walked. Sasuke stood, leaning against the wall and just watched.

Our walk slowed down to a halt. "It sucks finding out how much you lost once you lost it. Just leave Sakura alone already."

This being said, Sasori moved along and kept on yanking me by the arm. He didn't even bother to look behind at me and see that I was limping and hurt, not that I wanted him to but, the fact that he didn't do it just bothered me. I shook away the thoughts of clinging onto him.

_Maybe it is not good to want his help so much anymore._

I sighed. A swirl of mixed emotions overwhelmed me. I was hurt from the words that I have just heard from that room. I am confused of the fact that Sasuke just pounced at me and shoved me to a wall and tried to kiss me, and memories of him that I have sealed away are seeping out, but they are nothing but painful. I am also confused why Sasori is acting so strange. Am I supposed to feel better now that I am with him? But what about that wall I am building?! My head is hurting. My mind is cloudy..._  
><em>

Part of me says I shouldn't let myself fall back in love with somebody who might just be exactly like Sasuke. It's saying to just stop right here, that I shouldn't fight for anything anymore and continue with building this wall. After all, he said we are just friends. _That shit hurt_. Though I know that it was the truth, we really_ are_ just friends...

Part of me is asking "But what about that night? What about those times when we kissed? What happened to trust? And all of the little things that he said and did that mattered a lot to me?!"

_Who am I kidding. I can't stop myself from falling for Sasori. _

_I already have!_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was struggling inside and outside, I was about to explode from all of the confusion I was experiencing. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Sasori, let go of me!" It must have been an adrenaline rush. I was able to break free from his grip and perfectly stand in place and not feel any pain. He looked at his hand then at me, then just stood there quietly.

"I am tired of this set up. I'm tired of pretending that I know what exactly we are to each other when the truth is that I am really confused!"

I dragged an agonizing amount of air into my lungs while I gathered up all of my will. With clenched teeth and balled fists I tried my best to hide the heavy tears that were just about to fall.

"You think that I havent figured out my feelings, but I already have. I might have just noticed right now, but it's you that I like."

I stomped away further, wincing from the twisted ankle every now and then, but nonetheless continued. The more steps I took, the worse the pain became and I was utterly breaking down and pouring myself out. I stopped to look at him in the eyes.

_I want to see your reaction when you hear me say this._

"I know that this was out of the way and your plans but well here it is-

I fell for you.

...I love you."

_I promised that I would let him know today._

_I hate breaking promises._

Everything became blurrier than it already was, and made me realize that the tears are clouding my vision. I finally let the beads of water fall down but walked further ahead so that he couldn't see. Though I could feel the pain in my ankle increase I managed to walk a good distance from him, who seemed stuck motionless in place.

_This isn't really how I imagined my confession to be. I didn't picture myself saying "I love you" while at the same time, walking away._

Just before I was about to turn back around he said "Wait."

"Sakura," he called solemnly. "I wont let you do that to me."

I was crying but faintly managed to reply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_Footsteps. I hear Sasori coming towards me._

"What you did to your mom you cant do to me," he said. I stopped in my tracks.

"I cant bear it if you left my side. Its not easy for me to let you go anymore. So please, stay." Warm arms wrapped around my waist and gave me a familiar feeling- his breath brushing against my damp skin, and the same hazel eyes staring down at my crying form.

It was just like that day, when he stopped me from jumping off a building. The day an angel asked me to come with him so he could show me that living could still be worth while.

_ "Look, little girl... I understand, trust me. I know how much you want to.. give up, I won't repeat myself, and this will only be a one time chance. Why don't you... come with me?"_

_and all this time Sasori had been trying to make me happy._

I guess history is repeating itself. I returned his embrace and half-smiled. "It's not like I can walk any further, anyways."

He sighed and pulled away slightly to look me in the eye. "I'll take a look at that foot later."

Feeling guilty, I focused my gaze to anywhere but him and bit my lip until it turned white under my teeth. He put his thumb on top of my bottom lip, stopping me piercing it. I still didn't want to look up.

"From the day that I saw you, I've always wanted you to so..." He gave me a soft kiss and pulled back to smile. "Be mine?"

_Sasori has broken my wall. It has shattered into pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori Chronicles<strong>

_Finally, the concert is done. I can now get the band off of my hair and spend time alone with Sakura in my __house. We can probably ride the horses by the barn, or maybe play pool at the game room, or I can probably take her to grandma's collection room. _

_or we can make babies!_

_In my room, in the pool, in the bath, on top of the kitchen counters or on the washing machine..._

A wide grin pulled my lips as I imagined all of the things that we could possibly do. Too bad I have to wait for the rest of them to pack and leave. I sighed.

Just before I was about to discard my shirt, I heard two knocks on the door. _Could it be Sakura? _

_I should probably take the shirt off... No, she might run away or have that pained expression again. But,_

_should I have it halfway off?_

_Or unbutton my jeans? Would that look better?_

_No! _

_What if it's not Sakura?_

_...Kudaranai. =_=_

I peeped into the hole and sighed to find out it wasn't Sakura on the opposite side of the door. I took a deep breath and exhaled heavily before unlocking it. "Come in," I instructed then took a seat on the table at the center of the room.

Itachi entered and took the nearest seat by the table I was resting on. "I assume you have heard about Sasuke's situation."

I sighed. "Yes, and I don't know him so I don't really care," I was getting a bit frustrated on why Itachi is suddenly concerned of Sasuke's affairs. "What is your point?"

"Sasuke is being forced to marry Orochimaru's adopted daughter for the sake of the family's company. I can't stand around and let this happen."

I shrugged. "Your beloved brother left Sakura in pieces. Despite his reasons, which I don't care about."

Itachi hesitated before asking but did so nonetheless. "...Does she like you, now?"

"That question is not mine to answer, I believe," I stated simply.

"I don't normally care about these things, but I care about my brother," he said, motionless and with empty eyes, which made it hard to believe.

I clicked my tongue. "You care a little too much."

His head hung down, bangs covering his eyes. "What is Sakura to you?"

Frustrated, I groaned. "Why do you want to know? Unlike your brother, I am not leaving her because of her low social stature."

Itachi stood up and was ready to leave. "I thought that it would be better off this way, but I guess I was wrong. I can't let this happen without remorse and guilt. It is all my fault why he is in this position."

"I think you are wrong, Itachi.

"He chose this himself," I retorted, making sure that he heard me clearly before walking away.

"There was no other choice," He muttered.

I sighed.

"So what is Sakura to you?", Itachi repeated, but louder.

_Let's see... How do I put this..._

"She- Is just my friend," I replied.

Silence enveloped the room in an awkward pause. "As of now, we are," I continued, stopping Itachi from walking out of the door. "I want to marry her."

_I'm not giving her up. I want Sakura only. Sakura is mine._

* * *

><p><em>=0= oh this is not quite the end though~ <em>

_*Sasori still needs to introduce Sakura to baa-chan 3_

_*And what will happen to the new couple?_

_*Baa-chan has favors to ask of Sasori before heading back to Konoha!_

_:D_

_I hope you guys liked the revealed stuff, etc.. ^~^ I'm sure there's alot of errors in this chapter (There are lots of errors everywhere) _

_But umm pls let me know or something x_x_


	21. Chapter 20

I know. It has been eternity, hasn't it? I apologize, but I didn't have the inspiration and enough mental turmoil to inspire me to write this chapter. But now that I am a mess (I just dyed my blonde hair spontaneously to black and cut about three inches off by myself with no hair cutting experience), I believe it is the perfect time for me to do some work. This chapter is not so long though, but it has some good developments :D

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin<strong>

**Chapter 20**

"It will be fine," he said, walking casually by my side towards the living area of his residence.

It's going to be almost a week that I am staying in his mansion in Sunagakure.

It also has been a day since Sasori and I decided to officially be together. That day, we kind of mutually confessed and he took me gladly with both arms. I've informed Tsunade that I had an unexpected out of town trip and that I couldn't show up for work and that I am really, really sorry. She was infuriated by my irresponsibility but after finding out that I was accompanied by Sasori, she calmed down, told me to have fun then hung up.

And now, Sasori's grandmother finally came back and we are about to meet her.

"My back is itchy," I pouted and grabbed onto Sasori's black suit. In his home, everybody is required to dress formal, even on regular days. That is the reason why I am wearing an itchy, over-expensive dress that Kentaro, the butler, retrieved for me for this evening. I can't blame him, though, because he hasn't picked a dress for anyone whose my age in his whole life. All of the clothes of Konan's that I have been using were too casual. To top it all off, my ankle is still very swollen and from time to time I need some sort of support just to walk.

Sasori paused and shot me a glance. He turned me around to face my back and scratched it gently. I smiled.

S_uch a great boyfriend. _

_Oh gosh. I can't be thinking of these things right now._

But I was already blushing. Before I could say anything else his arms wrapped around my torso and he whispered into my ear. "Let's just get this over with, then we can finally go back home."

I nodded, then with joined hands we stepped inside the living area where his grandmother was supposed to be.

"There you are." I saw a lady about her sixties sitting at the loveseat with a cup of tea in her hands. Her eyes were squinty and had many wrinkles around them. Her hair was gray and hung loosely on her shoulders. She wore a long brown dress that covered her all the way down to her feet. There was a maid standing right behind her.

"Sasori," she muttered. "I'm more than delighted, you are actually here."

He proceeded to the sofa across from hers and offered me to sit before he did. "I was just fetching Hiruko and then I'm home bound tomorrow."

"This _is_ your home, Sasori." the lady sighed then flickered her eyes over to me. "And who is this lass accompanying you?"

I looked at the ground. I was intimidated by the big words being used in this conversation, but I tried to speak. The moment I opened my mouth Sasori quickly replied, in my behalf.

"Her name is Sakura," he declared. I looked up to Sasori and slanted my eyebrows upwards, a little embarrassed. He took my hand and continued, "She is my girlfriend."

Her small, obsidian eyes lit up at her grandson's words. "Girlfriend?", she repeated.

Sasori nodded. She smiled.

"Um," I fiddled my thumb, "My name is Sakura, nice to finally meet you, madam." _I wonder how stupid I sounded just now._

"I am Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother," she smiled. "But you seem to be a nice girl, so you can call me Baa-chan," her voice sounded raspy, but sweet.

I bowed my head. "Hai, baa-chan."

"Sasori," she then turned her attention back towards him. "Why don't you stay for a little longer? I would like to know Sakura more."

Sasori shrugged and shut his eyes. "And why would you want that?"

Tension started building up in the air. I can sense that Sasori was getting more and more impatient and just wanted this to end. He shot open his eyes and looked straight at her. "I don't want you to be involved with her in any way possible, Baa-chan."

Chiyo looked cast down. The glint of joy in her eyes from earlier was now gone. She sat quiet, staring down at her teacup.

"I have told you already, I don't care what happens to our company. If you give it away, or sell it," he stood and dragged me up as well. "I've returned all of the checks you have mailed to me."

We started walking away from the crestfallen old lady. She reached out a hand and nearly cried. "This is not about the company, I just-"

We reached the exit but Sasori stopped to say one last thing.

"If I marry someone, it wouldn't be because you told me so, but because I want to."

He dragged me along the corridors and we stopped in front of his room. He ordered a maid to fetch him a bottle of the strongest vodka and cranberry juice.

Hesitating if I should mention anything, I bit my lip. I lowered my eyes, unsure if this is a good time to ask. "Sasori-kun, I don't understand what is going on..."

He let himself in his room and left the door open, implying that I can go in. I sat on his king size bed while he stood by his desk.

"Just don't worry about it right now, alright?"

Sasori kept his gaze at his open window that was like a beautiful portrait of the moon shining down on the darkened garden. His face had a blank expression but agitation was showing in his eyes. I slowly crept behind him and snaked arms around his waist. He looked down for a split second then averted his gaze back at the gorgeous scenery.

The parlour maid knocked twice before asking if she may enter. After gaining permission from Sasori she slowly stepped inside with a tray containing four crystal glasses, a bottle of vodka and a pitcher of cranberry juice. She laid the glasses on the desk and slowly poured a little vodka on two of the glasses and left. Sasori tore away from my embrace and headed to the alcoholic drinks. I followed closely and quietly behind. Still with no words spoken he offered me the other glass of vodka and I took it in my hands. He downed the liquor without the help of cranberry juice even before or after it was consumed. He took a deep breathe and let out a forced smile. The drink must have loosened him up a bit.

I took the pitcher of cranberry juice and poured some on my glass of vodka then picked up the swizzle to stir it. Sasori has already downed a couple while I was just about to take my first sip.

He headed to his bed and called me over. I sat next to him then moments later I found myself pinned down, with both of my hands at my side. He kissed me slowly though, not wanting to hurt me. He then raised his lips from my mouth and started kissing me at the side of my mouth, on my neck, under my chin, and nibbled my earlobe.

_I couldn't fight it._

_I'm nearly melting._

Suddenly he pulled away then smirked. "Sakura," he whispered, "You might say that we are different, but I am quite like Sasuke."

I sat up, eyes widened at his statement.

"It's true, Sakura," He laid face up, staring at the ceiling. "However, I don't want to be."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>-In a Press Conference-<strong>

"There wasn't anything left of Dan's Fabrics after I refused Orochimaru's offer. I wouldn't risk the lives of millions of girls just for the sake of my selfishness. Yes, it hurts that it is now one of the abominable operations of that snake, but I'd rather have it this way then the other. I am not saying this to gain your sympathy, or to expand my fame, but to inform you that Orochimaru's products and schemes are not to be trusted, thank you very much."

A reporter raised a hand. Tsunade nodded, meaning to go ahead.

"Miss Tsunade, you are admired by millions of women around the world. Besides the fact that you are working very hard as a designer, what ideal could you share to us today about your loss of your ex husband?"

The blonde shut her eyes for a split second and took a breath. She then opened her eyes and looked straight into the reporter and said, "Put the past behind you, and find something better in your future. Life, inevitably goes on."

* * *

><p>"I don't quite know what to do with him anymore," she said. Followed by a cluster of dry coughs. She seems like she is in bad shape.<p>

It feels a tad bit awkward exchanging thoughts with Sasori's grandmother. She decided to have a private talk with me after making sure with the doctor that her grandsons will be okay. Doctor said that he should be okay in about four days if he took medication and gets proper rest. Chiyo baa-chan revealed to me something really important- that she was suffering from an ailment and might not have much time left to live.

"This is all my fault anyways," her tone was filled with remorse. "My fault that I have lied to him for such a long time."

_Gee, I don't know what to say, but_

_I'm pretty sure that this couldn't be her fault at all._

"Anou, Baa-chan, don't think that way," I mumbled, and then cleared my throat. "What I mean is that, I probably wouldn't know how much it hurt Sasori-kun when he found out that his parents wouldn't come back anymore. I know that he still wants them, but instead of fighting or being separated, I think we should try to make it better, it might not be the same, or it might not what he wanted but, we should try to forget the past and make a better present, neh?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "No wonder Sasori likes you," she said behind her cup of tea. "You're gorgeous and kind."

I shook my head slightly. "Thank you."

"You have a great idea, and I have actually been trying to do that, but Sasori is a stubborn boy."

_She calls him like he is still a child, how cute_.

"I send him help all the time, because I am worried about his living conditions there," she uttered sadly. "He can't survive forever by getting salary from his job at the cafe and his troublesome band. I want him to have everything that is rightfully his."

I listened intently to the weak voice of Chiyo. She really sounded concerned about him; which made me feel a little bad about their situation. If only Sasori can see how gulity she is for doing what she has done...

"He is doing quite fine as a matter of fact, but I understand where you are coming from," I assured.

* * *

><p>"Sasori," I said in a stern voice. I was sitting on top of his stomach while he laid on his bed. He has barely woken up, his eyes were still puffy, and his hair was messier than usual. He uninterestedly looked at me, but looked nonetheless.<p>

"Don't be stubborn, you have to listen to me," I crept closer to his face, almost bumping foreheads with him. I took a breath before speaking once again.

"Today, we are attending an event in behalf of your grandma, for your family's company."

Sasori smirked, and laid back, resting one arm on the pile of pillows on his side. _Okay, not the reaction I was expecting, but this seems to be better._

"What makes you think I would do such a thing?," he teased. I tried to keep my composure and exhaled.

"It's just for today, and it's not anything hard, we just have to go visit the orphanage for the charity event. She can't attend because she needed to go to the emergency room-"

"-Yadayadayadayada. That's all that I'm hearing. Sounds boring. I'm not going," he burrowed into his fort of blankets and pillows. I started peeling off the sheets that were covering him one by one. I grabbed him by the arm and managed to pull him up to a sitting position.

"Seriously now, I promise you it will be okay," I nearly pleaded. It was really important that I get Sasori to come today for Chiyo-baa. If only Sasori could see how much she cared for him, besides, doing this is not even bad at all. "If you don't want to do it for your grandma, I can understand."

My grip on him loosened and his arm slowly fell on a pillow. "Not even for me, just do it for your parents. They built that orphanage with the intention of giving hope to orphans who has been abandoned. They probably didn't want them to feel alone.

That's probably also a reason why I want to go there today. I kind of feel like an orphan too."

Sasori's eyes narrowed into slits. He tilted his head to one side and sighed. Suddenly, he shuffled closer then I felt arms wrap around my waist. I took a whiff of his scent, mixed with the smell of his cotton shirt and bedsheets.

"Shikatanai," he groaned, then held me closer. "However," he whispered into my ear, "You got to make me."

Smiling at this, I sat on his lap facing him. "Fine with me."

"Overconfident," he whispered mischievously while eying me up and down, making me blush more and more. I took the back of his head gently in my palms.

"Just make sure nobody comes in here," I looked around his room and landed my eyes on the door.

He trailed his fingers up my thigh and chuckled. "The door's locked, isn't it?" Barely being able to control myself, I swallowed roughly and nodded.

_Steady, steady._

I tried to calm myself before making the next move. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eye and slowly pressed my lips against his. He returned my kiss gently.

* * *

><p>I promise you it will be really really better the next chapter . However, this story is about to end, and I have started another one, it is called Play ALong. It's also Sasori x Sakura :) and the first chapter is up. It's about Sakura being a bitter player until she meets someone that beat her at her own game. Kind of like that quote: "So I heard you're a player, Nice to meet you, I'm the coach." YEah. hahaha<p> 


End file.
